A Mother's Love
by Lovely Lady Diggory
Summary: Bella is a single mother raising 2 little girls. Her oldest is chronically ill. When Edward walks unexpectedly into her life can he help her and her daughter? Can Carlisle?BxE SLIGHT BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so don't be nice about it I want all the constructive criticism I can get

**This is my first fanfic so don't be nice about it I want all the constructive criticism I can get. I've had this idea ever since I went to Portland for my step dad's friend's wedding. I don't know where it came from but we were walking through downtown Portland and I just had this idea. If you don't like it, don't read it, but give it a chance first, and some constructive criticism.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! If I did the cast of the movie would have been better (even though Stephanie said she didn't choose I would have made sure that I did have a choice, but I do think Robert Pattinson is PERFECT for Edward)! **

**A/N: Bella lives in Portland and so do the Cullen's. Bella is 24(born in 1984). Edward was 26(born in 1892) when he was changed (I wanted him older than Bella, I know a lot of women date younger guys but it's just a pet peeve I have), but he wasn't married with kids or anything. I checked and World War 1 ended in 1918, so I made his birthday earlier because he needed to have died in Chicago during the Spanish Influenza for Carlisle to have saved him, or I would have had him die at war to make the story more interesting. Also Edward's control is slightly better and also he doesn't have the same yearning to Bella's blood as in the book for reasons you will discover later on. Sorry for ranting, just needed to tell you that. **

Bella's POV:

"MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY!" screamed my angel's voice, accompanied by the usual jostling of the bed as she jumped up and down to try and wake me up. She always woke me up this way, and I must say it was very preferable to the alarm clock that sat sitting unused on my bedside table. Who wanted that loud, annoying beeping noise when you could have an angel's voice?

Aurora, my angel, the older one. My youngest was still sleeping in her crib. Well, she _was_, I don't know about now. Usually Rora's morning wake up call woke her up, too. Which, usually, I didn't mind because I needed to feed her anyway, but she wasn't feeling well last night so I was up until 3:00 AM with her. But, that is my job as a single mother. Luckier women have husbands, or at least boyfriends to help them out with these things, I don't. But, again, these are my angels and I don't mind one bit. I'm just lucky to have them at all.

"Rora, baby, shhh." I moaned, being to out of it to speak coherently. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes as I sat up in bed. "Mommy?" she said in that sweet, melodic voice. "Yes, baby?" I said playing along, knowing I would get the usual _"mommy, will you make me breakfast?"_ I smiled at her as I heard, "Mommy, will you make me bwekfust" God, I love my baby so much. How could I not? She was my gift, my angel. "Yes, of course I will, Rora". "YAY!" she jumped up and ran to the kitchen. I got up lazily and followed her. Antoinette was still asleep, amazingly. As I walked in I was rammed into by my little girl and a cereal box.

" Sweetheart, are you sure you want cereal? Mommy will you eggs and waffles if you want?" I said as I kneeled down to her level. I'd been spoiling her lately, I had every right to. I was going to make the memories while I could. Besides, she loved waffles, something I also preferred. Something my late husband didn't understand about either of us, not that he really stuck around long enough to get to know his own daughter, anyway. I'm not sure he ever really cared about us. I think he only really married me for the money. By the way, I happened to be loaded. Not only with my inheritance, but also with the millions I was hauling in with my best selling series. I'm a writer, which is convenient because I can work at home and lug around my laptop wherever my children decide to take me. I live in Portland so the possibilities are nearly endless. But, we never really ate out because my children preferred my cooking to all of the restaurants in town. Even though, only Rora ate real food. Antoinette was still on formula (I stopped breastfeeding when she was around 4 months, she's now 9 months). But, my Rora still preferred my cooking. Why she does is beyond me. I don't think I'm all that great, but as long as she likes it, that's all that matters.

"But, mommy, you're to tired, you'll get hurted," even my daughter told me to watch out for my clumsiness. How sad is that? It's one thing to have it pointed out by your bastard ex-husband; it's another to have it pointed out by your four-year old daughter. At least, she pointed it out because she cares. Unlike Jake, who used it to mock me while I screamed at him what a horrible father he was for leaving his wife and children the day he finds out Aurora is sick. His excuse was that the "emotional stress" and "medical bills", oh yeah and don't forget "my nagging" was just too much, or would be too much for him to handle! He hadn't helped me with a damn thing since we got married! He did not show one ounce of affection for his daughters! He wasn't even there when Antoinette was born! He didn't even go to the hospital when I gave birth to Aurora! The only reason I put up with him was because…because…you know what, I don't know why I did! I was stupid and naïve. He never cared about me. I just have to thank the Lord my mother made us sign prenup stating he didn't get a damn thing if we got a divorce. I didn't see why she made us sign it then, but now, it makes me feel stupid for not seeing it. We were 19, and "in love". He might have cared then, but it didn't last long. The only reason he stuck around after the girls were born is because it would have looked bad in the papers if he left right then, "Husband of Best Selling Writer and Daughter of Portland's Wealthiest Family Leaves His Wife Because She Got Pregnant With His Children and Didn't Get an Abortion" looks really good on one's reputation. I guess he just he didn't care anymore, oh, and not to mention his girlfriend on the side who happens to be in to married guys who love her money. This is the girlfriend he left me for, believe, there were others. At least some people care.

"Sweetheart, mommy is fine," she looked up and me and shook her head, "Only if you drink coffeee first," I love how she says coffee. We finally agreed, I would drink my cup of morning coffee and then I would make her waffles. After I would get her and her sister ready because we were going to Powell's **(a real bookstore in Portland with, like, 6 floors)**. My daughter loved to read, a trait we share. We were such good customers at Powell's we were on a first-name basis with the employees; they all adored my baby girl. Not hard to believe with her sweet, innocent expression and her big brown eyes, and the long beautiful, brown hair that shown red in the sun that we hardly ever see. Not that I mind, the sun is vastly overrated. Just like Starbuck's, home brewed coffee always tastes better.

When Rora had finished her waffles and Antoinette her bottle I got them ready for our day in downtown. I put Antoinette in her stroller and Rora insisted she got to walk by herself. So we walked out of our little two-story condo and I shut the beautiful black door that was surrounded by multi-colored flowers resting under the windowsill on either side. We walked down the street towards the bookstore and as soon as we got there Rora ran off to the children's section, and in her haste she almost ran into a man walking toward the check out while she ran down the stairs, and he chuckled at her obvious excitement. As I ran by yelling sorry he went rigid, but I didn't have time to ponder why as I chased after my rambunctious daughter. We then spent 3 hours in the children's section and then I picked up my pre-ordered copy of _Wicked. _I've read it before but me and my klutziness with the help of a water and suds filled bathtub managed to destroy it while giving Rora a bath.

We were walking back now waiting to cross the street, "Mommy, can I get a iced-creamed?" said my Rora noticing an ice-cream shop across the street as Antoinette took in the sights of downtown. "Sweetie, it's cold," I tried to reply while pushing a stroller, carrying 4 bags of books, and talking on the phone to my editor.

"No, it's not."

"Sorry Barbara, hold on. Rora, it's 55 degrees outside, you are not getting an ice-cream."

" But I want one."

"Rora, no. No, look I can't make that deadline, Barbara."

"But, mommy-"

"No, Rora, you are not getting an ice-cream right now," she looked like she was about to throw a serious fit, "and don't you dare throw a tantrum. "Sorry Barbara, but I just can't do it in time, the doctor needs to run more tests on Aurora to see if she'll respond to the treatment."

"MOMMY!"

"Aurora Rose, stop that this instant! You are not getting an ice-," that's when the bags carrying about 30 books in them split open and sent them cascading down on the sidewalk and guy walking out of Starbucks spilled his coffee all over me.

"CRAP!"

"I'm so sorry, maim. I-"

I cut him off, "No, it's okay, I should have been paying more attention,"

Antoinette started crying right then, and the man kept apologizing, and Barbara wouldn't cut me any slack on the deadline, and I was covered in coffee, and there were books everywhere.

That's probably why I didn't notice Rora crossing the street, or the car speeding down the lane towards her.I looked down and realized she wasn't there. "Rora? Rora?!" I looked around frantically, and then I heard my daughter scream. I looked up to see my baby girl standing in the middle of the crosswalk and a battered blue Honda about to run a red light.

"RORA!"

The next thing I knew the car had passed straight in front of me continuing to speed down the street. And my baby was in the arms of a man on his back at my feet screaming and crying. I knelt down on the sidewalk and the man placed her in my arms as he came into a kneeling position.

"Rora! Baby, oh God! Never, ever do that to mommy again! Do you understand me, never do that again, baby, ever!" I cried.

"I promise, I promise!" she wailed in to my shoulder.

"Mommy, doesn't want to lose you, not yet, I can't lose you yet." I whispered this so no one but myself could hear me. And I couldn't lose her, not yet, not ever, my baby was going to get better and I was not going to lose her to guy who should have his license revoked.

I held her for another minute and we just cried together on the corner. " When I finally looked up at the man who I owed my life to I realized it was the man in the bookstore who Rora almost ran into. " Oh my God, thank you so much, I can't ever repay you for this." I stuttered. "No, really, it's no problem at all," He said this in one of the most angelic voices I've ever heard (no one tops my angel's voices). He looked down at me with golden eyes and a small smile on his face; I almost forgot to breathe. He was incredibly pale and had dark shadows under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks. There was a hint of frustration on his face that I couldn't comprehend. His hair was a messy, disarray of beautiful bronze colored hair and he looked to be about 6'2. He was a Greek God.

I must have been a mess because he asked me if there was any place he could help me get to. I told him I was fine but he insisted on helping me with the books that had fallen everywhere and the stroller while I carried Rora back home.

"Thank you, again."

"It was no problem, really," he insisted as we got to my front door.

"I can't thank you enough."

"Really, it's not a problem at all."

"Would you like water or a cup of tea or anything?" I probably sounded really stupid, but it felt rude not to ask.

"Sure, if it's not to much trouble."

"No, not at all. Come in" I opened the door and he pushed in the stroller with my now calm Antoinette inside.

I went to lay Rora down in her bed, because she had fallen asleep on the walk back. Then I came back into the front room to find him with my baby girl sitting on his lap with the most beautiful crooked smile on his face as she laughed and wrapped her hand around his finger. " What would you like?"

"Water is fine, thanks." I went to pull a water bottle out of the fridge and then handed it to him.

"Sorry, how rude of me, I didn't get your name."

"Edward, Edward Cullen. Yours?"

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"Bella. It suits you."

"Thanks?" I replied with a puzzled look on my face, Bella meant beautiful, but I was far from thinking I was anything but plain. He laughed at my expression. I blushed and looked down at the countertop.

"What did you mean?" he said out of nowhere. I looked up at him, confused at his question. What did I mean about what?

"Earlier, on the street, when you said you didn't want to lose your daughter yet. What do you mean _yet_?"

He had heard me? How? I was whispering! I tried to play dumb, unfortunately, I'm a horrible liar, and an even worse actress. "What mother wants to lose her daughter at the age of 4? What mother wants to lose her daughter at all?"

"I'm not saying that, you just sounded like you meant something else." He looked at me with a somber expression.

I stood there looking down for a few minutes trying to hold back the tears and puzzling out what to say. When I finally looked up he hadn't moved an inch and Antoinette was asleep in his arms. "Aurora, has leukemia, she's dying and radiation isn't working anymore."

**A/N: So do you like it? Hate it? Please review, it would be awesome to hear what you guys think about it. If decide it sounds boring and you're not going to continue reading, thank you for giving it a try first.**


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU

**THANK YOU!! To those of you who reviewed! And those of you who put the story on their favorites list! And alert list! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! Thank you if you just read it and gave it a chance! I'm so excited and happy right now I can't even explain! I didn't know if anyone was going to like it, but some of you do! So thank you!**

**Sorry, just a little over excited.**

**DICLAIMER: DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

If some of you were wondering why Edward agrees to a bottle of water you will find out in this chapter, it's in Edward's POV.

Edward POV:

"EDWARD!" I glared at the pixie standing in my doorway. "What Alice?" I replied with the annoyance apparent in my voice. "What are you still doing here?! You were supposed to go to Powell's to pick up my book!"

"I'm not your slave Alice, I'll go when I want."

"NO! YOU WILL GO NOW!"

"Alice-"

"Edward, if you want a music collection when you get home, I suggest you stop dilly-dallying and go, NOW!

I got up off the couch, pushed pause on the stereo, and pushed the pixie out of the way as I ran out of the house and into my Volvo.

I drive like a mad person, so I got there in about 10 minutes counting traffic. We don't live in downtown Portland. We live up in the hills in an old Edwardian style house **(Yes, I am referring to the Pittock Mansion for those of you who have been to Portland, it's a museum/national park where the founder of the Oregonian newspaper lived, but let's just pretend it's not)**. Emmett won't shut up about how I have a style of architecture named after me and continues to ask how he can start one named "The Emmett". I finally got there and pulled into the parking lot across the street.

I walked past the register and into the stairwell leading to the upper floors. I went up to the info desk and asked the women for Alice's book.

"When did she reserve it?" she said in a bored tone.

"No, she ordered it online."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm sorry sir, we look up books by when they were reserved."

"But, she didn't reserve it, she ordered it." I said getting tired of this game, I had already been in a bad mood and this sorry excuse for a human being was making it worse.

"Well, when did she order it?"

"I don't know, she-"

"Doris, you can look it up by the name of the person who ordered the book." Said a rather slutty looking woman who had just walked out from behind a bookshelf. And I have to say her thoughts were more disturbing than her outfit, as she looked at me.

"Sorry, about that, sir, Doris can be a little spacey sometimes." She as continued to check me out. She was thinking some of the most disgusting things I'd ever heard, and I live with _Emmett_.

"Who ordered the book?" said the one called Doris.

"Alice Cullen."

"Here it is, sir"

"Have a nice day, sir." Said the one with the disturbing thoughts.

I tried to get out of there as fast as I could.

As I descended the stairs and walked by the flight of stairs that led to the children's section a little brunette girl with the most adorable brown eyes almost ran right into me and the only reason she didn't was because I managed to move out of her way fast enough. I started to laugh at her excitement, that's when I heard an angel's voice yell, "Rora!" I turned to look at who had called and she saw the most beautiful women I've ever seen running after the little girl. As she ran by me apologizing I went rigid. She had the sweetest, most tantalizing scent I'd ever encountered. The monster threatened to take over. But, she had already fled down the stairs after her daughter. I ran to the register as fast as I could without exceeding human speed. Lucky for me, and for the human with the disgustingly exquisite scent there was no line. I threw a 100 on the counter and ran out of the store as fast as I could.

I ignored the car I had sitting in the parking lot across the street and set off at quick-paced lope down the street. I needed fresh air; I needed to forget that scent; to smell the revolting scent of human food. Anything to get it out of my mind. So I decided to search the streets of downtown Portland for help.

I thought about the woman in the bookstore. What kind of demon was she? Sent here to destroy me and everything Carlisle had built for us. What sort of demon came disguised as an angel? Why me? Why now? And then I realized it, she had been chasing after her daughter with exasperation and… love in her eyes. Of course, of course she loved her daughter. She was an innocent human, not a demon, she _was_ an angel. Here to watch over her baby. And then I remembered something else I had ignored when the monster took over, she had had another little girl in her arms. And I could only imagine what those girls meant to her, what she meant to them, what the three of them meant to their husband and father. I realized I was the demon. I was the one created to destroy lives, the soulless one, the evil one. What would those girls do without their mother? Her husband do without his love? I thought about the impact her death… no, _murder_ would have on her family, not just her husband, or her children, but what about her parents and siblings and friends. I couldn't take her life, as much as I wanted to. I couldn't, I wouldn't.

By this time I was walking by the ice-cream shop across the street from one of the many Starbuck's in the city. The light had just turned red and the right lane was empty, as far as I could tell. That's when I heard the high-pitched scream of a little brunette girl; the one who had almost ran into me earlier. She was standing in the middle of the crosswalk, a look of pure terror on her face and blue Honda going about 70 mph headed straight for her. Then I heard that same angel from earlier screaming, "RORA!" I ran, faster than I should run in front of humans, but, then again no pays me much attention when I'm not standing right in front of them. The next thing I knew, I was on my back at the feet of the little girl's mother with the little girl crying in my arms. I handed the girl to her mother, the monster staying locked up after my revelation earlier. She took her daughter in her arms. "Rora! Baby, oh God! Never, ever do that to mommy again! Do you understand me, never do that again, baby, ever!" she cried.

"I promise, I promise!" cried the little girl into her mother's shoulder.

"Mommy, doesn't want to lose you, not yet, I can't lose you yet." She whispered to low for anyone to hear but herself, and, of course, me. But I have super sonic hearing. I knew she intended for no one but herself to hear, even without reading her thoughts. Then I realized something I hadn't noticed in the store. I couldn't read her thoughts. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't do it. I tried her wailing daughter. Nothing, not a single thought, whisper. Nothing! I even tried the infant in the stroller. Nothing! What is it with this family! She finally looked up at me, and the realization hit her that I was t

the man her daughter almost ran into, I didn't need her thoughts to know that, it was in her eyes. Deep, chocolate brown eyes and mahogany hair. She was gorgeous. "Oh my God, thank you so much, I can't ever repay you for this."

"No, really, it's no problem at all."

She nodded; she seemed incapable of coherent speech. She almost stumbled as she tried to get up, I caught her and it was so hard not to kill her while having her that close. And, yet, for some reason, it felt right to have her in my arms. I let her go as quickly as possible before the monster could get out. "Is there anywhere I an help you get to?" I looked down at the pavement and saw about 30 books scattered everywhere and noticed she was covered in coffee, that I was guessing belonged to the blonde guy standing behind her with an empty Starbuck's coffee cup. "No, really, I'm fine," she tried to stutter out. I insisted on helping her with the books and the stroller while she carried her eldest daughter, Rora, back home.

As we walked to her condo Rora fell asleep. And I heard an elderly woman saying to her friend what a cute couple we were and how adorable our children were. _I wish_. Where the hell did that come from?! I knew it was my thought, but where on Earth did it come from? It was completely irrational for me to feel this way. She had two kids, that weren't mine, and she was married! And then I looked at her left hand and realized it was bare. There was no ring there. _She isn't married!_

_Wait! Back up, this should give you no joy, Edward! You should feel bad she has to raise 2 kids by herself!_

_But, what if she didn't have to do it by herself?_

_Stop it! You're being irrational! You can't help her raise 2 kids!_

_Why not!_

_Because she's _human_, you're a _vampire_! Plus, she has the sweetest blood you've ever smelt! Don't you think that's slightly problematic?! _

I knew it would be selfish of me. To bring her into a relationship like that. But, as I pictured us together, raising her 2 little girls, that would be mine, I wanted it more than anything. I wanted to feel her lips on mine, her in my arms. I wanted to hear those little girls call me daddy. _STOP IT!!_ _YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THAT TO HER!!_

And I knew I couldn't, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't, wouldn't, do that to her. She deserved better than that. Better than _me_.

As we got to her front door she pulled her keys out of her pocket. "Thank you, again." She said awkwardly, and yet so sincerely.

"It was no problem, really." I insisted.

"I can't thank you enough."

"Really, it's no problem at all."

"Would you like water or a cup of tea or anything?" again with the awkwardness, yet I could tell it was more from embarrassment than her own sub-concious instincts on the fact that I was dangerous.

"Sure, if it's not to much trouble." Now, human food, and beverages, are all extremely revolting to me. But, I saw this as a chance to ask her about what she said earlier.

"No, not at all. Come in."

She opened the door and I followed her in. The condo was 2 stories. The entry was had a shelving system on the left with a coat rack to the side. On the right was a picture of her and her girls in Jamison Square **(a little park in downtown Portland)**. There was a low shelf with little shoes in it and rain coats on the rack. It was homey, comfortable. The walls in the entryway were a coffee color and the walls in the living room to my left were green. The couch was brown suede with cream-colored throw pillows and a cream colored blanket bunched up in a ball on the floor. It wasn't spotless, the way Esme kept our house, I liked that too, but this felt homier. I followed her into the front room, still pushing the stroller.

"I'm going to put her upstairs," she said motioning to the sleeping angel in her arms.

I nodded and she told me to take a seat. I sat down on the suede couch. I turned to look at the infant smiling up at me from the stroller. She reached her arms up to me and I couldn't help but pick her up and sit her in my lap. She rested her head against my shoulder and I noticed how long her hair was, it was to her shoulders and that same wave to it that her mother had. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was beautiful, like her mother, She had her big brown eyes, and her nose and her lips, and I couldn't help but imagine that this was just what … that's when it me, I didn't know her mother's name! I didn't know the name of the angel upstairs putting her daughter down for a nap. How rude of me not to ask! _Stupid Edward!_ The little girl in my lap wrapped her hand around my finger and close her eyes, and I felt so elated, joyful. _Why, why was I doing this to myself?! Didn't I already establish this wasn't going to work?! Edward, you're such a masochist! _She walked back downstairs then.

"What would you like?" she asked. I looked up at her. "Water is fine, thanks." I decided water had the least taste and that would be the easiest to swallow and cough up later. She walked into the kitchen, pulled a water bottle out of the fridge, and came back into the front room and sat on the couch opposite me. "Sorry, how rude of me, I didn't get your name." She said as she looked up at me through her impossibly long lashes **(I got that from Eclipse, Edward proposes to Bella, sorry, I just really love how Stephanie worded that)**. "Edward, Edward Cullen. Yours?"

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." Bella, how appropriate, beautiful was exactly how to describe her.

"Bella. It suits you."

"Thanks?" she replied with a puzzled on her face. Why, I couldn't imagine. Did she honestly think she was plain? It was blasphemous to even think so. I laughed and shook my head. She blushed the loveliest color and looked down at the coffee table. Not that the blush was helping my control or anything, it was just so lovely.

I decided to ask the question that had been eating at me since her daughter almost got turned into a pancake. "What did you mean?" she looked up at me with a confused expression. "Earlier, on the street, when you said you didn't want lose your daughter yet. What do you mean by _yet_?"

"What mother wants to lose her daughter at the age of 4? What mother wants to lose her daughter at all?" if that was her lying, playing dumb, she was horrible at it.

"I'm not saying that, you just sounded like you meant something else." I replied somberly.

She looked down again, and I smelled the salt of tears pooling in her eyes. When she looked up at me I could clearly see the tears threatening to leak out. "Aurora, has leukemia, she's dying and radiation isn't working anymore."

**A/N: So? What you think? PLEASE REVIEW? I beg of you! Even If it's to tell me you hate it, please! I'll update as soon as I can. Even faster if you review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You

**Thank You!! To those of you who reviewed, or put me on their alert lists, or favorite lists, or just read the story! It's really awesome to know you guys like actually like it!**

**This chapter is going to be a little harder to write, so I'm not sure how good it's going to be. But, I'm going to try my best to write Edward and Bella's conversation. It might be bad, and I'm acknowledging that now, so don't be to harsh later if this turns out as horrific as I think it will.**

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! And unfortunately I don't have a hot, sexy vampire boyfriend named Edward either – tear, tear-.

_Previously…_

_She looked down again, and I smelled the salt of tears pooling in her eyes. When she looked up at me I could clearly see the tears threatening to leak out. "Aurora, has leukemia, she's dying and radiation isn't working anymore."_

Edward POV:

I was frozen in shock. I replayed the words in my head over and over again trying to make sense of what she was telling me. _Aurora has leukemia. _It didn't make sense to me. How could an angel be dying? How? Why? Why, why would Bella be given this gift only to have it taken away so quickly? It didn't seem fair, it didn't seem right. It couldn't be true. Why would someone so sweet, so innocent, be so sick? I stayed frozen, waiting for the woman in front of me to say April Fools. She didn't. The tears she had tried so desperately to keep at bay, rolled down her pale cheeks. If there was anything worse than knowing the little girl upstairs was dying, it was seeing Bella have to deal with the fact that her angel was going to be taken away from her. And, though I barely knew them, it hurt me, too. That this sweet, innocent, adorable girl was going to be taken away, from Bella, from _me_. She was Bella's baby girl, and she was going to be taken away. It didn't seem rational, but, then again, nothing today had made any sort of sense. But, I cared about that little girl, cared if she got better, I had this insatiable urge to protect her, keep her safe. And Bella, I wanted to keep her safe, too. To see her happy, to see her with her little girl in her arms, never leaving her, leaving _us_. And I knew I promised not to get involved, not to hurt this family, hurt _Bella_, the way knew I would if I went any deeper with these irrational feelings for a woman I barely knew. Let them go any deeper than they already were in this ridiculously short time. But, I couldn't just walk away. Not now, not ever. And it didn't matter if she didn't feel the same way, now or ever; I was wanted to make sure they were OK. _Always._

She finally spoke, " The doctors say there are a few experimental treatments they can try," she sniffled. " I'm so sorry," I replied, and hoped she could hear the sincerity in my voice and not just think I was saying that out of common courtesy. She looked up at me, and by the look of shock in her eyes, she did hear it. "They have to run some tests on her first. To see if this isn't just going to make it worse than it already is." The pain in her eyes was insufferable, to watch, and I can only imagine how it felt, although to some extent I did know, because I cared about Rora, too.

"When did you find out?" I asked her, her tears now flowed freely from her beautiful eyes. "About 7 months ago."

"How did you find out?" I felt horrible for drilling her like this, but I had to know.

"She was just really tired all the time, she had joint pains. I took her to the doctors and he did a blood test. He confirmed it about a week later." She lowered her head into her hands and sighed, wiping her tears away, succeeding in holding the rest back.

"I'm sorry, it's really none of my business."

"No, it's ok. I really should talk about it more often. I haven't exactly been the most verbal lately."

"That's completely understandable Bella, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Hasn't anyone been helping you out with this? Your husband?" again, I felt horrible for bringing something up that could possibly cause her more pain, but I wanted to know what happened. But what I didn't expect was anger, no more like…hatred, to well up in her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, a lot of help he was." She said bitingly sarcastic.

"What do you mean?" I replied playing dumb, and I did it better than her, I must say, not being offensive or anything, she's just a horrible actress.

"He left when we found out, ran off with one of his many girlfriends. He'd been cheating on me for years; I just didn't do anything because of Rora. Then Antoinette was born about two months before we found out. He didn't even have time to be horrible father to her, thank God." So he'd been cheating on her for _years_? She didn't deserve that! Why would she let herself be treated like that?! _Because she loves her girls_, I answered myself. And again she blew me away with her love for them. At what a good mother she was. She had stayed strong for _them_, kept all her stress and fear and _pain_ inside. And more than anything in the world, I wanted to be her outlet for all of that, the person to help her through this horrible ordeal. The person she trusted with all her problems, to be someone she _loved_, even if it wasn't more than a friendship love, I didn't care, as long as she trusted me to help her. And I would help her, to the best of my abilities. Even though, I have to say, I'm not sure how great of help I would be. But, I was going to try; I was going to get her to trust me. If it was the last thing I did, I was going to make her trust me.

She looked up at me again, the tears flowing freely once more, "I- I just, c-can't l-o-se he-r," she started sobbing then, I jumped up and ran to her side, pulling her into my arms, I briefly wondered if this was to forward. A complete stranger holding her while she cried, but she didn't protest, in fact, she clung to me with tenacious fingers and pulled me closer. I held her head to my chest while she sobbed, and I didn't even think about the salty tears soaking into my shirt, I just held her closer. And even though she was in pain, and seeing her that way caused me a pain so intense that it burned, burned worse than my transformation- one of the few memories I have of being human- holding her like that felt so right, so wonderful. And in that instant I felt a hole being filled that I hadn't even known was there. It was just so fulfilling holding her, even if she was crying, even if her pain made my heart break. I felt whole. I held her until she cried herself to sleep, and even then I didn't let go of her.

Eventually, of course, I did have to leave. So I left her a note explaining my absence, and my cell number. I told her to call when she woke up.

I drove home rather slow, slow for me anyway (about 85 mph). I wanted to think about things before I went home to face my family, mostly Alice, and Emmett was probably going to give me hell about the whole thing, too. I thought about the affect this was going to have on my family, on me, on Bella. Would they welcome her with open arms? Help as was I was going to try to do? Would they care about her? Her girls? I had no idea. I was just going to hope. Too many questions no answers. At least, not now.

I pulled into the garage and walked into the house at a slow, human pace. The whole family was waiting for me in the music room, which was sort of a living room. Alice was bouncing up and down excitedly blocking her thoughts, Emmett was grinning ear to ear as he thought about the ribbing he was going to give me, Carlisle and Esme were smiling warmly at me also blocking their thoughts, Rosalie looked like she had better places to be, and Jasper was trying to deal with all the conflicting emotions. "Honestly, why are you guys smiling, there is a little girl out there dieing of cancer, a woman who has to raise 2 children by herself, while dealing with the fact that she could lose her baby girl. I honestly don't see what is so wonderful about that." I said cuttingly. "But, Edward, Don't you see? We're happy for _you_!"

"And why would that be, Alice?"

"Because you're not a cold fish anymore little bro'!" exclaimed Emmett, I shot him a glare.

"What your brother is trying to say, Edward, we're happy you finally found someone," said Esme with love pouring out of her eyes and extremely obvious in her tone.

"What on Earth are you guys talking about?" now, I know I'm a good liar, but no one fell for that.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Edward! You're in LOVE!!" Alice yelled in her wind chime voice, saturated with pure joy. I knew that, I just couldn't bring myself to think the word. I'd only known Bella for a day. It was RIDICULOUS that I was in love with her. But, it was true; but that didn't mean I was going to admit, especially to them.

"You're crazy, Alice."

"Edward, stop denying it, you are in love with her! I don't care if you've only known her a day! Don't you believe in love at first sight?!"

"Come on, Alice. This is _Edward_ you're talking to," laughed Emmett.

"For once, Emmett is right. No, Alice, I don't believe in love at first sight. Besides, the first time I saw her I wanted to kill her remember?"

"No, the first time you saw her you were amazed by her beauty, then after you smelt her you wanted to kill her," she stated in a chipper voice. She was right, of course she was, she was _Alice_. But, I still didn't want to admit it.

"You're all being ABSURD!" I yelled as I stormed out of the room, knowing this would get me out of more questioning, for now anyway. But, no matter how much I denied it, I knew it was true, I was in love with Bella Swan, after only knowing her for one day. If you think it sounds crazy, imagine how I feel **(this is from the author as well, I told you this chapter was hard)**. I was in love with a woman I'd only known for one day, I wanted to be a father to her children, and I wanted it forever. _I am the most selfish creature to ever walk the planet. _

Bella POV:

I woke up on the couch, with the throw I got from my grandma draped over my body. Then I realized how I had fallen asleep, in Edward's arms! I jumped and, being me, I fell off the couch. Then I realized he wasn't there, and there was a note on the table in the most elegant script I've ever seen.

_Bella,_

_Sorry, I had to go home. I put Antoinette upstairs for you. Here's my cell. Call when you wake up._

_(503) 392-7899_

_Edward_

How sweet is that? He didn't mind that I totally broke down in front of him? I had probably looked like a total idiot, too. He didn't mind my daughter had cancer? He didn't care about any of that? I hadn't scared him away? Did he really care? _God, I hope he did_. I it didn't know what it was exactly I was feeling. It felt familiar, in someway. Something I hadn't felt in a longtime. But I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Maybe it was just the feeling of having another person watching out for me? No, that wasn't it. I didn't know what it was, but it felt good, it felt _right_. I decided to take advantage of the cell number he left me. As I was dialing I thought, what if it doesn't work?! What if he left me a fake number?! _No, Bella, does he seem like the kind of guy that would that?_

_No, but, that was before I totally freaked out on him!_

_Bella, he wouldn't do that!_

_How do you know?!_

_Bella, even if he did, you won't be able to prove me wrong, unless, you call the number. _

_FINE!_

I know arguing with myself sounds crazy, but that's what I did. So, after I lost the argument with myself, I dialed the number, praying to God I wasn't about to be made a fool of.

It rang, _ring, ri_- "Hello?" I heard his voice. _YAY! I WAS WRONG! _"Edward, it's Bella."

"Good, I was starting to get worried."

"Worried?"

"I wanted to know if you were OK."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem."

"I thought for sure I had scared you off, you know, with me crying my eyes out in front of you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. Ever" my breath caught in my throat. _Did he mean that?_

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"I know; I _want _to." I wasn't sure if I was imagining the emphasis on want, but I really hoped not. "May I come over tomorrow?" I was surprised at the nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'm pretty sure Antoinette wants to see you again, too." I smiled. I heard him chuckle. "Thank you, for putting her to bed for me."

"No problem. She's sweet, looks just like you."

"Not sure if that's a compliment to her, though."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're beautiful Bella."

"Thank you. I appreciate that, even If I think you're crazy." I heard an exasperated sigh on the other end. "Bella, you _are_ beautiful, you're gorgeous. And _you're_ crazy if you think otherwise."

"Edward, any other time I would continue to argue with you, but I'm tired, so, if you're coming over tomorrow we can resume this then." I yawned right on cue.

"I'll be there. Bye, Bella, get some rest."

"Bye, Edward." I heard the line go dead.

And after I checked on my angels and lay down in bed, I found myself eager for morning to come.

A/N: So what you think? REVIEW! PLEASE! It means sooo much! Until tomorrow. Or whenever I update. Bye. 

P.S.

Don't use that number, it's not real! I don't want to be responsible for a bunch of prank calls or wrong numbers to the good citizens of Portland Yes, that is the real Portland area code.


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU

**THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! To those of you who reviewed. And to those of you who read the story. I was curious as to what you guys do when you like a fanfic. Not just mine but anyone's. There is a poll up on my profile, so go vote! After you read this, of course. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! And Edward is in love with Bella… not me! –sniffles- **

Bella POV:

When I woke up in the morning I was surprised that it was the actual alarm clock that woke me up. It hadn't had a chance to go off since Rora learned how to walk. And it was set for 10:00 on Saturdays, she woke me up at 6:45 everyday. I was worried. Was she OK? I jumped out of bed and ran to my angel's room. She was still asleep, she had a pulse and she was breathing. _Thank God_. I needed to get her that new treatment as soon as possible, I was going to call her doctor and tell him. And tomorrow she was going to get those tests results back. But, for now I was going to let her sleep.

Then I remembered Edward was coming over today. _Crap!_ I forgot ask what time he was coming over! I'll call, I decided. So I went into the kitchen and dialed the number on the fridge under the magnet Rora had made me in one of her art classes while she still went to preschool. I had had to pull her out when she got sick, the doctor said she shouldn't over exert herself and with her immune system being so low she wouldn't make it if she caught a bug from one of her classmates. It was a pink heart with her handprint imbedded in the clay. It was one of the many trinkets that I had around the house, and they were more precious than any designer decorations. I dialed the number and he picked up on the second ring, like yesterday. "Bella," it was a statement, he knew it was me. Did I seem that desperate? Did he have my number saved on his phone? No, I hadn't given it to him. But, wait, I called yesterday, did he save it then? Was he not expecting any other calls today? No, he hadn't been expecting my call, had he? Oh, well. "Edward."

"I've been expecting you to call."

"You have?"

"Yes, you didn't specify a time for me to come over, I figured you call when you woke up, and if you hadn't called me by 12:00 I would have called you."

"You don't have my number."

"You called yesterday, remember."

"Right."

"So, when do you want me over?"

"How about 10:30?"

"10:30. Sounds good."

"See, you then."

"See you then," he hung up. I would have to hang up first next time.

I went and got in the shower. I turned on the steam on shampooed my hair. Strawberry, my favorite shampoo. Mixed with the hot water and the steam it was extremely calming. I slid down to the floor of the huge steam shower and put my head in my hands. _God, what am I going to do._ My baby girl was _dying_. She was going to be taken away from me. I was going to lose her. I gasped in pain as these thoughts assaulted me, and the tears ran down my cheeks. No. She was going to get better. She _had_ to get better. I couldn't lose her, I just, I couldn't. She was my baby, my angel. She'd grown inside of me, I'd given birth to her, I'd raised her, watched her learn how to sit up and crawl and walk and talk. My baby meant the world to me. I'd die for my baby. Why couldn't I be the sick one, and she the healthy one? Why did she have to suffer? She hadn't done anything wrong! She was an innocent little girl! How was it fair?! I started sobbing then. I turned the water off and got out, knowing Edward would be here soon. I got dressed, comfy but cute.

I checked on the girls, Antoinette was standing in her crib. I knew it was only a matter of time until she was walking, for now she had to crawl. "Come here, baby," I picked her up and she smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. We walked into the kitchen her muttering nonsense baby words the whole time. Although she couldn't yet talk she was more advanced in her speaking than Aurora was at her age. I had asked her pediatrician about and she had just said she was really smart. I put her in her high chair that was sitting next to the granite counter top. I pulled out a bowl and started on the waffle batter, which I got from my mother, who got it from her mother, and so on. It was special because it was specifically waffle batter. I tried making pancakes with it once like you would with normal batter and it tasted like crap. That's when I realized that waffles must be in our genes, my mom and I call it the waffle gene. I heard Rora get up right as I pulled the waffles out of the waffle maker, this was new, not antique. I'd discovered modern waffle makers were just easier, from an…incident…and new ones were just better. Rora walked in looking so exhausted it startled me, I almost dropped the plate I was holding. I hid the emotion on my face as she looked up at me, I didn't want her to know how hopeless I was.

Rora ate her waffles in silence, and I was feeding Antoinette strawberry baby food. It was her favorite. Rora only ate about half of her food, which wasn't a lot. She just looked so tired. She needed to rest. So it was good I had nothing planned for today. Apparently, she had other things in mind, though, "Mommy?" she said sweetly, batting her beautiful eyes at me. " Yes, sweetheart?" I asked warily.

"Can we go swimming?" her eyes turned pleading. I laughed, even when she was this tired she wanted to go out. "No, sweetie, it's cold outside. Besides, you need your rest."

"But, I'm not tired." She wined, which was just another sign that she was, in fact, tired.

"No, Aurora. Today we're going to stay home, okay. Mommy will make you hot chocolate and you can watch a movie," I smiled at her as she pouted.

"Why?" her mouth in an uncharacteristic frown.

"One, it's cold. Two, you're tired," she opened her mouth to protest but I put my finger to her little lips. "And three, mommy has a friend coming over today." Her face brightened.

"Really?! Who?! Angela?!" she loved Angela, she was her godmother.

"No, he's never been here before." Which was a lie, but it was true as far as she was concerned. Her face fell slightly, but she perked right back up again. "What's his name?!"

"Edward, the man who saved you yesterday."

"Oooh. Can I say thank you to him?"

"Of course you can, baby." She nodded and ran into the living room.

I cleaned up the aftermath of our breakfast. When I was done with that I took Antoinette from her highchair and went into the front room. Aurora was sitting on the couch with her blankie watching cartoons. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my lap along with her sister. When Antoinette was born I was worried how Aurora would be with her, but my worries were unnecessary. She was a wonderful big sister. We sat like that for about five minutes when someone knocked on the door. I knew it was Edward, and so did Rora. She jumped up and ran to the door. She was too short to reach the latch at the top of the door, so when unlocked it wouldn't open all the way. I heard Edward chuckle. "MOMMY! IT WON'T OPEN!"

"Aurora, calm down. Mommy will open it for you."

"OK, fine." She pouted as I undid the latch and opened the door. Edward stood there with the most amazing smile on his face as he looked at my daughter. The compassion his eyes surprised and confused me. It was more than compassion. It was love. It was as if that was his daughter that ran to the door when he got home from work, to eager to see her father to wait for her mother to get it. As he picked her up and through her in the air, and I saw the love in his eyes, I realized something that shook me to my very core. I was in love with him. How?! I've only known him for a day! But all thoughts of the impossibility of my love for him were forgotten as I saw a vision of him coming home from work, Rora running to the door to see him that much sooner, him walking into the kitchen as I made dinner for _our_ family, being taken into his arms and feelings his lips on mine, curling into his chest as the four of us watched a movie, the girls calling him daddy- something they had never called Jake, I even saw another baby- mine and Edward's baby, one that was biologically his, even as he loved my girls as his own. And in that moment it didn't matter if I'd only known him for a day, I wanted my vision to come true more than anything in the world, I loved him, and I wanted him, forever.

Edward POV:

I left the house at around 10:12. I drove fast, well normal for me, but according to traffic law I was speeding. I got there 5 min. late on purpose, not wanting to seem to desperate to see her, I was positive she didn't feel the same way, not right now, at least. I mean, what kind of idiot falls in love after only knowing someone one day. When I knocked on the door I heard a delighted squeal and the sound of small, running footsteps. I laughed as Aurora tried to open the door, but the latch at the top was still locked and she couldn't reach it, "MOMMY! IT WON'T OPEN!"

"Aurora, calm down. Mommy will open it for you," Love saturated my angel's voice as she spoke to her baby girl. How I longed for her to be _our _baby girl. For her to be my daughter, too. To have her run to the door everyday wanting to see me. Bella must have told her I was coming, but, of course, I couldn't read their minds to know for sure. "OK, fine," Aurora pouted and I laughed again. When Bella finally opened the door Aurora ran into my leg. I picked her up and threw her up into the air, she squealed happily when I caught her again. I didn't put her down, I just held her to my side and she smiled. When I looked at Bella I was shocked to see something I thought for sure I wouldn't, at least, not now. There was love in her eyes. And maybe it was wishful thinking, but I could've sworn that the love was directed at _me_. Did she feel the same way? Did she want me the way I wanted her? It didn't seem possible. But, then again, I didn't think it was possible for me to fall in love with someone, let alone in one day. And the fact she wasn't scared of me at all still baffled me. But, I wasn't complaining, well, kind of, I wanted her to be safe, but I didn't want to be away from her. But, with the danger magnets her and her daughter seemed to be, it might take my constant presence to keep her safe. I loved her, wanted to be with her, more than anything, and I wanted to be the father of the little girl in my arms and the one in Bella's. I imagined us a family, Bella as my wife, those little girls calling me daddy. And I knew, as I knew yesterday, that I wouldn't, couldn't, walk away. I looked at her eyes again and it was clear, there _was_ love there, and it _was_ directed at me. I looked right back at her allowing my eyes to speak for me, then I saw the shock in her eyes as she saw the love pouring out of mine. "Can we go inside now?" exasperation in Rora's voice. I laughed and reluctantly broke the stare between Bella and I. "Yes, sweetie we can," Bella replied as she laughed along with me. "What's so funny?!" pouted the angel in my arms. That only made us laugh harder. "Fine, put me down!" she yelled. I put her down and she stomped off to the couch. "Sorry, about that," Bella smiled sheepishly. "No problem," I smiled back at her. "So, do you want to come in, or stand out there in the hallway?" she laughed. "I think I'll come in," I said as she laughed again. She had the most beautiful laugh.

I helped her chase after the girls all day. Antoinette kept trying to walk and when she'd fall she'd get right back up again, after about the 20th time, though, she got really frustrated and she decided that she'd just crawl, to hell with walking. And, boy, was Rora a handful. I've never met a more rambunctious girl in my life, and I'm over 100 years old. She tired out really quickly, though, and I noticed the worry in Bella's eyes when Rora fell asleep at 4:00. After both the girls were put down for their naps, Antoinette fell asleep around 5:30, Bella started on dinner.

She started on the spaghetti sauce, then right before that was done she boiled the noodles. I offered to help, but she reminded me that I was a guest and she refused, and let me tell you she is just as stubborn as she is beautiful. I was going to have to eat the spaghetti, I didn't have the excuse I had in the morning about breakfast, the one where I already ate, because I'd been here all day and I hadn't eaten a single thing, plus, I didn't want to be rude. When she was done she went to wake up the girls, Antoinette was standing in her crib waiting for her mother. Rora was still asleep and I could tell this worried Bella even more. All this stress wasn't good for her. I would have to have Jasper do something about that. She woke up Rora, put Antoinette in the highchair, and served dinner. "Crap!" said Bella out of nowhere. "What is it?" I asked slightly alarmed looking up. "I'm out of strawberry baby food." She sighed. I was confused, and she could tell. "She won't eat anything else," she frowned at me. " I supposes I could give her the banana," now she was frowning to no one in particular. "I'll go pick some up," I wanted to help, and it would get me out of eating the spaghetti.

"What! Don't be ridiculous! She can manage one day without strawberry flavored baby food."

"Bella, really-"

"Edward, stop, I'm not going to make you go to the store to get Antoinette baby food when she has some here."

"But you just said she wouldn't eat it." smugly, sure I had just one this argument.

"Edward, she'll eat it, it just won't be pretty," she frowned to herself again.

"Bella, I'll –"

"No, Edward," her tone left no room for argument, I guessed she'd had a lot of practice with Rora. I had gotten up already to go get baby food, and I sat back down in defeat. She smiled smugly and Rora looked at me as if I was a complete idiot for losing, she shook her head at me as if in pity. "What?"

"You approached that all wrong. But, then, I doubt you could have done it anyway," she went back to her spaghetti.

"And why is that," I asked in amusement and exasperation.

"Because, she's not wrapped your finger, like she is mine," she said smugly. "Aurora Rose, watch your mouth," Bella scolded her daughter, trying to hide her amusement as she went searching in the cabinet again. I leaned closer to Aurora and whispered, " Yet." She giggled and whispered back, "You're almost there, I can tell."

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Bella as she sat down with a jar of sweet yam baby food. "Nothing," both Rora and I said, then we laughed. Bella looked at us suspiciously, though I could see the amusement deep in her eyes. I smiled at her, and she smiled back and turned to Antoinette to begin the fight. I never dreamed feeding an infant would be so horrific, by the time we were done- and I say we because I'd had to help- there was yams everywhere. That included Bella, Me, Rora, the table, the highchair, the floor, and the messiest thing of all was Antoinette herself. Her face was plastered in orange mush, I can only imagine what I looked like, but, if I looked anything like the three angels before me, I would have yams in my hair for a month. Lucky for me, everyone was so occupied by getting Antoinette to eat that Bella didn't question, or it would appear even think about- I don't know for sure, I can't read her mind- my full plate of food.

She went to give Antoinette a bath. When she was done she gave her a bottle and put her to bed- I'm guessing that it was ok for her to eat again because most of her food ended up on us, anyway. Then she gave Rora a bath and put her to bed, it didn't take as long as it did to get Antoinette to fall asleep, she was already exhausted. Bella stood in the doorway watching Rora sleep. "She's going to make it, Bella."

"I hope you're right," I could hear the tears in her voice. I took her head in my hands and brushed away the tears with my fingertips. "Bella, I promise you, she's going to be fine."

"You can't promise me that," she whispered. But I could, if I was willing to do that to Rora, but that was only a last resort. If the doctors couldn't help her. I would have to, I just couldn't let her die. It would kill me to do it, it could even kill her…NO! The doctor's going to fix this, she's going to get better. But, if she didn't, I'd have to do it. But, that would mean changing Bella, and Antoinette, eventually. Could I do that to them? Could I take their souls away like that? It didn't seem fair. Angels shouldn't be damned like that. I was still undecided when I heard Bella start sobbing. I took her into my arms and carried her downstairs to sit on the couch. She cried into my shoulder, and again her pain broke my heart. " Bella, shh, it going to be OK. Shh, it'll be alright," I held her head to my chest and rubbed small circles on her back. "It's not fair!" she sobbed into my shirt, "She didn't do anything!". "I know, Bella, I know," and if I could cry, I would be. She calmed down a bit and sat up sitting in my lap. "She didn't do anything, Edward. She's an innocent little girl. She didn't do anything! Why?! Why, does she have to suffer?! Why does she have to taken away from me?!" she started sobbing again. " Bella, Bella, look at me! She's not going anywhere! Do you understand me?! She's staying right here!" she continued to sob, I pulled her close and held her as tight as I dared to without killing her. I tried again, "Bella, she's not going to be taken away from us. She's staying right here," I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me, "_Us?_". "Yes, Bella, us," I took her face in my hands and, slowly pressed my lips to hers. It was pure bliss, feeling her warm lips on my cold ones, to feel them moving with mine, to know she felt the same way. The kiss was short, but, so, so sweet. When I finally pulled away and opened my eyes she was looking at me with pure love in her eyes. "I've been waiting for you to that all day." She smiled the most radiant smile I'd ever seen, and I smiled back, and I probably looked like a total idiot. I pressed my lips to hers again, soft and sweet, then I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

A/N: I LOVE IT!! Sorry, that sounds kind of conceited. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I NEED IT!! And, unfortunately, I have to go to my grandma's house till Saturday, and I won't be able to update till I go back to my mom's house (if you're wondering my parents are divorced). So I tried to give you guys a long chapter. It's not as long as I had hoped, but, it is the longest chapter so far. So, YAY!! You guys are AWESOME!!


	5. Chapter 5

I'M SOOOOO SORRY

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY!! I know it's been a while! A long while! And I'm sorry! But, here, is what I **_**hope**_** will be a long chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

Edward POV:

Bella fell asleep in my arms. I stayed with her all night; when she woke up I would pretend I had fallen asleep, too. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep. She was so beautiful. It amazed me that she loved me, too. First of all, it was crazy anyone would fall in love with someone in one day. Second, it was crazy that her sub-conscious mind didn't pick up on the fact I was dangerous, or didn't care. Third, she was an angel; I was a demon. None of it made sense! But I was glad for it, it didn't have to make sense, I was just happy that I had her. I'd never been happier in my life. In two days she'd made me the happiest man on the planet. I was so lucky. I didn't deserve her.

"Edward." Bella mumbled. That's odd, I hadn't heard her heart speed up, to tell me she was awake. "I love you." She mumbled again and then shifted slightly in my arms. Then I realized she was sleep talking. She talked in her sleep! How adorable is that! I kissed the top of her head, she smelled liked strawberry shampoo, and of course, her blood was irresistible, but I didn't have the urge to suck her dry. Because, if I did, I would lose her, and _that_ would be unbearable. " I love you, too."

I held her until she woke up. This time I heard her heart quicken. " Good morning." She looked up at me groggily, "Edward? What are you still doing here?"

"I fell asleep last night."

"When did you wake up?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Oh, okay." She sat up, and then she tried to stand up, but she tripped over a box of markers and nearly fell flat on her face. I caught her. "You okay?" I asked her worriedly. "Fine, thank you." I pulled her into a standing position. "Let's try that again, shall we. Good morning," I took her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers. She took her hands from my chest and put them around my neck, as she continued to move her lips with mine. When she finally pulled away to breath she rested her head on my chest, I held it there with one hand and kept the other on her lower back. She wrapped her arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until she heard Rora coming down the stairs. I had heard earlier, but I didn't want to let her go.

When Rora finally made it down the stairs we were both in shock, she looked even more exhausted than yesterday. I saw Bella's eyes widen in worry, I'm sure mine did, too. But, Bella quickly covered her fear before Rora could notice. I followed suite. "Mommy? Edward?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" my Bella said as she walked over to her baby girl and pulled her into her arms. Rora rested her head on her mother's shoulder. She didn't say anything else; she just lay there in Bella's arms. She walked over to the couch and laid Rora against her chest and covered her with a blanket. I walked over and pulled the both of them into my arms, I wasn't sure how Rora would react to this, but she didn't do anything, she just lay there. She fell asleep again and when she did Bella went to go put her back upstairs in bed.

She came back downstairs with tears pooling in her eyes. I walked over and took her in my arms, she started sobbing. "Shhh, Bella. Shhh. She's going to be OK. Shhh," I whispered in her ear over and over. She calmed down after a few minutes. " E-dw-ard, I ca-n't lo-s-e he-r." she stuttered into my chest. "You're not going to, love. We're not going to lose her. She's staying right here," I knew she desperately wanted to believe me; she nodded into my chest. I pulled her face up to look at me and kissed the remaining tears away.

We laid back down on the couch, until Antoinette woke up crying. Bella went upstairs to get her. We were under the same status as we were last night, strawberry baby foodless. All we had was yams. It was no prettier than yesterday. When all of us were cleaned up again we went back into the living room. "Antoinette, come to mommy," we were trying to get her to walk. She stood up, made it two steps and fell again. She looked at her mother, and then back at me, then stood up and tried again. This time she got three steps. We did this for about an hour. We decided she had improved immensely. Bella tried to get her to talk, too, she had some distorted version of the word mommy in her vocabulary and it was the most adorable thing someone could ask for. We tried to get her to say Edward, we failed.

Around 1:00 pm Bella called Aurora's doctor about the test results on the new treatment. "What do you mean they're _not ready_?"

"_We have to retest Aurora."_

"Why?!"

"_Because we want to make sure the first weren't correct,"_ There was something about the way that sentence was worded that I didn't like.

"What do you mean, _you want to make sure the first ones weren't correct_? What were the results?!"

"Miss Swan-"

"What were the damn test results, Dr. Solomon?!"

"Negative. According to the ones we have here she won't respond," both of us froze.

"And if the new ones are different?"

"Then we'll do a third test to see which one was correct."

"What if the second's the same as the first?"

"Then she won't respond to the treatment," Bella stood there in shock for a few minutes before she responded.

"When do you want to retest her?" she said blankly.

"Tomorrow, if that's not to much trouble."

"No, tomorrow's fine. Thank you," she hung up. She turned to face me with the most devastated look I've ever seen. I pulled her into my arms as she started to sob. _Where's Jasper when you need him?! _

I had to leave that night after dinner. I didn't want to, but I knew that I couldn't stay forever, not _yet_. When I got home the family was waiting to ambush me, _of course_. "EDWARD!" Alice squealed.

" What Alice?"

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"It's none of your business. Besides, you're psychic, you should already know."

" Edward, you know I don't see everything! SPILL!"

"No," the way she looked at me had me absolutely terrified for my car and my music collection. "Edward. Tell. Me. What. Happened." she commanded.

"I'll tell you later. I want to get out of these yam covered clothes," with that I walked out of that room, and ran into mine.

Bella POV:

I was outraged. "What do you mean they're _not ready_?" how could they not be ready?! "We have to retest Aurora," Now I was panicked and outraged.

"Why?!" this guy was crazy if he thought he wasn't going to tell me why my baby girl had to be retested! "Because we want to make sure the first weren't correct," _because we want to make sure the first weren't correct? _

"What do you mean, _you want to make sure the first weren't correct_? What were the results?!"

"Miss Swan-"

"What were the damn test results, Dr. Solomon?!" this guy was starting to piss me off.

"Negative. According to the ones we have here she won't respond," I froze and my breath caught. _She won't respond. NO! SHE HAD TO! _"And if the new ones are different?" I had to know there was hope, _any hope_.

"Then we'll do a third test to see which one was correct," a third test?

"What if the second's the same as the first?" this was extremely confusing to me.

"Then she won't respond to the treatment," my hope was desperately losing to the despair that was starting to settle in. I'm not sure how long I stood there, it could have been seconds, or years. "When do you want to retest her?" my voice was strangely monotone.

"Tomorrow, if that's not to much trouble."

"No, tomorrow's fine. Thank you," I hung up. When I turned around Edward pulled me into his arms and I sobbed into his chest. He didn't say anything really, just the occasional _shhh, love_.

He just held me until I had to make dinner for Rora. I washed my face first so if she woke up she wouldn't notice I was crying. Edward helped me cook dinner. Normally I wouldn't allow this, but right now I needed the help. I knew he would have to leave tonight. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it without him, I knew my peaceful sleep last night had everything to do with his arms around me. I loved him so much already. It felt like I'd known him my whole life, even though I'd only known him for 2 days. I hadn't thought it was possible for someone to fall in love in such a short time, but how could I doubt it now. Now that I had him, I knew I'd never be able to survive without him again. I needed him. I'd never felt this way before about anyone, not even my late husband. And I couldn't help but think, _so this is what real love feels like_. It was amazing, he made me so happy in a time of such despair. Having him made this whole ordeal almost bearable.

Rora barely ate anything, again. She went right to bed after that. Edward and me finally agreed on the baby food thing, I went to the store while he stayed with the sleeping angels. We had the right flavor so Antoinette ate just fine.

After dinner he went home. I took a shower and went to bed. I'd never had more tormented dreams. I was in a cemetery, it was raining and there was thunder. I was looking for the girls; I couldn't find them. I stumbled across a funeral. The casket was rather small. It was being lowered into the grave. I stood behind an old headstone, watching. They put the headstone on after the hole was filled in. Everyone left, except one man holding a little girl with brown hair, about a year, maybe. He turned around, I saw it was Edward holding Antoinette. His eyes were red; he looked so forlorn. He reached his hand out to me and motioned for me to come over to him. I walked over and he took my hand, he turned around and led me toward the freshly filled in grave. When I walked up to it I saw the name on the headstone I screamed. It read,

Aurora Rose Swan

December 24, 2004- December 2, 2008

Beloved daughter and granddaughter

God's angel on Earth delivered back to Heaven.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! _I woke up screaming. The sheets were sticking to me; I was drenched in sweat. My screaming turned into hysterics. I doubled over in bed. I'm not sure, it was kind of fuzzy, but I think I was trying to pull my hair out. I don't know how long I stayed there like that. But by the time I finally fell back asleep the sun had started to rise.

My alarm went off at 10:00am. Again. I got up and made breakfast for the girls. While Rora was eating and I was feeding Antoinette Edward called. I picked up on the second ring, desperate to hear his voice. I knew it was him. Nobody else I know gets up this early and I had already called Dr. Solomon. "Bella?" I knew he was asking-not if it was me- but how I was doing. "Edward," that seemed to be all he needed to hear. "I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes," he hung up. I put the phone back on the receiver and put my head in my hands, then sat down, continuing to feed Antoinette, desperately waiting for Edward to get here.

Exactly ten minutes later the doorbell rang. I got up to get it. When I opened the door I was pulled into the arms of my love. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest, letting a few tears escape. When he pulled back he looked at my face, he took my head in his hands and wiped away the tears, then pressed his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into him. "Edward?" I turned around to look at the angel in pajamas who had spoken. "Yes, sweetheart, it's me," he let go of me and picked her up. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms and around her and turned to look at me. He took his hand from the back of her head and reached out to me. I walked forward and walked into his embrace. He held the two of us there for a few minutes. Then he took my hand and led me to the front room where Antoinette was playing in her playpen. He sat down on the couch and pulled me against the side of his chest not being occupied by my baby girl. We lay there for a few minutes, until Antoinette started to get angry at the attention that was not being directed at her. She humphed at us and gave us a pouty expression. We laughed and Edward let go of me so I could pick her up. When I had grabbed her Edward grabbed me and pulled me back down on the couch with him. And the four of us sat there together. And as desperate and hopeless I felt, in that moment, as Edward held me and Rora, and I held Antoinette, I felt as if everything was going to be alright.

**A/N: That's not **_**nearly**_** as long as I had hoped. But, it felt like a nice place to end. I'm sorry it took so long to update. It's been really hectic around here. I'm actually surprised I haven't got any hate mail yet. I feel so horrible, and I **_**promise**_** to try to update more often. I can't guarantee of course. Especially when school starts again, but I promise to update as soon as possible. So if you don't hate me too much… REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

OK guys… I really appreciate the reviews I do get, don't get me wrong, I really appreciate them

**OK guys… I really appreciate the reviews I do get, don't get me wrong, I **_**really**_** appreciate them. But I was looking at my stats today…and if I did the math right, I'm not sure, I'm more of a English/Literature girl but…I have 242 current readers, and 1188 hits, so since the first chapter I've lost about 168 readers. That's not the problem though, I could care less if people decided they didn't like it and stopped reading… but I only have 33 reviews total. So out of **_**242 people**_** only **_**19 people**_** reviewed (some people have reviewed multiple times). I'm not complaining, I'm glad any of you have reviewed. It's just it would be really nice of you guys to take **_**five seconds**_** of your time to tell me what you think, and I have no problem with criticism either. BELIEVE ME! IT'S WELCOME! I just would really appreciate your guys' opinion on the story. Now, I can't stand it when people say they're not going to update unless they get a certain amount of reviews. I'm not going to do that to you, my loyal readers, because, I'm guessing if you're reading this that you've read the other chapters as well (you know, common sense would tell you that). I probably won't mention it again, and if I do I'm sorry, I know you're not here to read my author's notes, and this one is really long. But I'm not sure if you guys understand how wonderful it feels to get a review…it's the BEST feeling! It's like…finding out your crush likes you or…or winning an award or something! No, wait… it would be like finding out vampires are real and Edward Cullen is in love with you! Or Jacob, if you you're on that side of the treaty line. I probably won't bother you with my feelings again but I just thought I'd let you know that the author is kind of shocked and a little **_**(cough-a lot- cough)**_** put out that you guys can't review. So… hint, hint…REVIEW!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! Or the characters in it, unfortunately that includes Edward, too. –sigh-**

Edward POV:

Lying there with my three angels as they slept was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I was holding Bella and Aurora to my chest, and Bella was cradling Antoinette in her arms between the two of us, I could have stayed like that forever. They were all asleep. They were all so peaceful in their sleep. Bella was talking again, something about "family" and "daddy". I wasn't sure exactly what she was dreaming about, but whatever it was it seemed pleasant, she was smiling. She had the most beautiful smile. It was breathtaking. Even more so when I could see her eyes, beautiful, big chocolate brown eyes. And knowing I would get to look into them when she woke up was wonderful.

Antoinette was mumbling some random baby words; she was going to be like her mother. It was so cute. She looked just like her, too. More so than Aurora. She was going to be the spitting image of Bella.

Rora looked a lot like her mother, but not exactly like her. She had the same pale skin and brown eyes and hair, but her facial features were different. She looked like she was going to be taller, too. Still beautiful, though.

They were all beautiful…they were angels, my angels. I loved the three of them more than anything in the world.

Bella had set an alarm for herself to wake up for Rora's doctor's appointment. It went off at 2:00. The girls stayed asleep, though. "Bella?" I wasn't sure if she wanted me there, but I had a feeling she needed the support, and I was more than willing to give her that. "Yes, Edward?" she replied, a curious expression on her face.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I could see the shock on her face. "Would you like to come?" I could tell she didn't really believe me.

"Yes. If you'll let me, of course."

"I would like that," she said finally looking up. She smiled at me, it was a small smile, but it was happy one.

She woke up Aurora and as she got her ready, I held Antoinette. She was still asleep. While Bella was upstairs she woke up crying. At first I panicked, like anyone else would do. I wasn't human, but this was the closest I'd ever been to a baby, and I was panicking! I stood up and did the whole walk and bounce thing I'd heard in the minds of thousands of mother's that I'd always tried to tune out. I was now extremely thankful for their knowledge. She quieted down and looked up at me, and then she closed her eyes and curled into my chest, as if acknowledging the fact that I knew what I was doing. I smiled down at her and reveled in the fact she seemed not to see me as a total idiot. Antoinette fell back asleep after that, and it felt good to know I wasn't a complete failure at this.

"You're good with her," I looked up to see my beautiful Bella smiling at me with the sleeping Rora in her arms. "Thanks, I still have a long way to go, though," I smiled back. Bella looked down again, "You really don't mind doing this, I mean you don't care I have 2 kids?" she sounded unsure and vulnerable and scared. I walked over too her and pushed her chin up so I could look into her eyes. They were just as scared and unsure as her voice was. "Bella, don't be absurd. There is nothing I'd rather do than help you raise them. I love them, too, Bella. And if you'll let me, I like to be a father to them," now I was the nervous one, scared that she'd say no. Her face lit up in a breathtaking smile that, if I had a beating heart, would have made it stop. "Yes. Yes, Edward. Yes," there were tears in her eyes and her voice was shaky, but shaky with joy and she was crying of happiness. I could see the love in her eyes as stood on her toes to kiss me. I smiled against her lips as I took my hand from under her chin, put behind her neck and pulled her closer. When I pulled away I pulled her to my chest. We stayed there for a few minutes, until we had to leave.

I had made her agree that I could drive. So I put the car seats in the back. Both the girls were asleep. I couldn't drive fast, that would scare all three of them. So I stayed exactly on the speed limit, which was torture for me, but my angles were more important than my need to drive fast.

When we got there Rora woke up. I jumped up to get Bella's door, she looked kind of shocked, but flattered just the same. We pulled the girls out of the car seats and started walking towards the hospital. "Mommy? Where are we?" Rora's voice was thick with sleep. Bella looked somewhat nervous as she replied, "Sweetie, were here to see Dr. Solomon." Why she was nervous I couldn't imagine. Then I saw the look on Rora's face, and realized _exactly_ why she would be. "NO! Mommy I don't wanna!" she had tears in her eyes and she tried to pull away from her mother. "Sweetie, shhh it's okay. Mommy is gone be right there, okay," Bella looked like she wanted to cry, too. "MOMMY! NO!" she was sobbing now. Bella held her to Rora's head to her shoulder and tried to get her to calm down. "Sweetheart, it's going to be OK. Both your mommy and I will be there," I put my hand on the back of her head. She turned to look at me tears in her eyes, "I don't wanna go!" she cried and continued sobbing. I knew why she was so scared, this test was probably a blood test, and if I was 3 and not a vampire, I would probably be scared of a needle that big, too. "We're going to be right there, Aurora. I promise," she looked at me again and she couldn't doubt he sincerity in my voice. She sniffled and nodded. At least she trusted me. She reached her arms out to me and I traded angels with Bella. She held Antoinette and I held the now, somewhat calm, Aurora.

I worked in the hospital with Carlisle, so I knew where everything was. I was 26 when I was changed, I could pass for a senior in highschool. But after one hundred years, highschool got rather tedious. So I walked straight to the floor set aside for cancer patients. "How did you know where to go?" asked a rather confused looking Bella. "I'm a doctor, I work in the hospital with my adopted father," she looked intrigued and an expression crossed her beautiful face as she realized there was still so much she didn't know about me. I didn't know a lot about her either, but I planned on spending the rest of her life, maybe longer, _maybe_, finding out. It's not that I didn't want to spend forever with her, I just wasn't sure I could damn her like that; I loved her to much to do that to her, yet to much to be without her. It was an uncompromisable need. "What do you do?" I wanted to know and this seemed like a good place to start, not the hospital, I mean the conversation. "I'm a writer," she gave me a small smile. "I'm sure you're an excellent writer," I smiled at her lovely face.

"Why, Mr. Cullen! You haven't even asked me what I write!" she said in mock outrage. I laughed, "How rude of me, Miss Swan. Pray, do tell me, what do you write?"

"Well, sir, with the way you've acted you'd be lucky if I ever spoke to you again," still playing with me, I could see the amusement in her eyes. "You're right, I don't deserve a thing from you, but if you could be so kind as to forgive me, and tell me what it is you write I would be most grateful," I said somberly. Aurora was watching this little show go down and her expression ranged from incredulousness and wicked amusement. She giggled at us as our show continued. "Well, Mr. Cullen, seeing as you asked so nicely it would appear I am obliged to meet your request."

"You're not obliged to do anything, Miss Swan."

"Stop trying to talk me out of telling you, because if you are successful you'll never hear it."

"Well then, I'll stop."

"I write period romance novels."

"Well you will have to let me read them some time, Miss Swan."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but I believed you've used up all your favors," she smiled at me, just as amused as I was. "Why, Miss-"

"Miss Swan?" called a man's voice we both turned to look at a man with blonde hair in a white lab coat. "Dr. Solomon," so than this Aurora's doctor. "We're ready for you if you'd like to come back here with me," She nodded and motioned for me to follow her.

We were lead into a room with white walls and stainless steel counter with paper on top of it. I'd never spent much time on this floor, but you'd think that they would make the floor for child cancer patients slightly more comfortable, and less scary and cold. "You can sit Aurora down on the table please," I nodded and tried to put her down but she wouldn't let go. "Sweetheart it's going to be OK," she shook her head and I sighed. "Aurora, I promise you, I'm staying right here. I'm not leaving," I whispered in her ear. She turned her head to look at me, and her expression broke my heart she was so scared. There was pure terror on her face and tears in her eyes. "Aurora Rose, I promise you I'm staying right here, your mother is staying right here. We're not going anywhere," the doctor was wondering who I was, and why I looked familiar. I would have answered, but I was far to preoccupied with making Aurora calm down. She looked at me with those big, brown eyes that were now filled with tears, "But its hurts." "I know, sweetheart. I know, but I'll be here the whole time, OK," she still looked scared to death, but she nodded reluctantly. The blood shouldn't be a problem; I was around it a lot at the hospital. The only reason I'd had a problem with Bella's is because it's so revoltingly exquisite. I sat her down on the table and held her hand. Bella stood close behind me holding the still sleeping Antoinette. One of her hands was reached out towards Rora's shoulder. Dr. Solomon was cleaning her arm with the swab of alchahol. Rora was turning into my side, "Aurora, don't move okay," Dr. Solomon was putting the needle in the syringe. She turned her head to look at and she jerked away before he could get any closer. "Aurora, you can't move, if you move while I'm trying to take the blood you could get hurt," I knew he was just trying to get her to calm down, but he was doing a very horrible job, infact it would appear he was just making things worse. "Sweetheart," I kneeled down in front of her, "don't move okay, just close your eyes. It's going to OK," she tried to nod. I stood up and she buried her had in my side again, I rubbed soothing circles on her back hoping she would calm down; being tense wasn't going to lessen the pain at all.

Dr. Solomon was finished with the syringe. He took her arm and put the needle in her vain. She let out a small cry; I could tell how hard it was for her not to move. When the doctor pulled the now full syringe of blood out of her arm she let out another cry. He cleaned the spot where the needle had gone in and then put a band-aid over it. "There, all done," she looked up at him with tear filled eyes and then snatched her arm away. To tell you the truth, Dr. Solomon and his thoughts were extremely uncompassionate for a doctor. She held her arms up to me; I picked her up and held her head to my shoulder as she started crying again. "Shhh, it's okay, Aurora it's over, okay, it's over," I was trying to calm her down. Bella's expression was heartbroken, as I'm sure was mine. That was the most horrible, heartbreaking, soul shattering thing I'd ever experienced. I felt horrible for Bella who had already done this twice.

"Miss Swan, you'll be receiving the results in about a month," I could hear them from the waiting room, Bella was in his office. "A month?! What the hell do you mean a month?! She could be worse in a month! She might not respond in a month!" I could hear the anger in her voice. "We want to make sure we do this right. We could be done sooner, it just depends," he sounded extremely unattached. "Depends on what?!" she was going to lose it. "On how many other tests we have to run," he still sounded unattached, and I'm sad to say, his thoughts were annoyed. "Tests you have to run?! You can't even run another test on her until you finish this one!" now I was extremely worried she was going to lose it, yet wishing she would just kill this bastard already. "I meant tests on other children, Miss Swan," she wasn't talking. "Tests on the other children," her voice was low, and it was furious. "Yes, Miss-," the door to the office burst open and she walked out carrying Antoinette. She started walking to the door. "Oh, and Dr. Solomon," she turned about face and I almost ran into her. "Yes?" he looked shocked and his thoughts confirmed that. "I'll be expecting those results soon," with that she turned and stormed out of the office. "Bella. Bella, wait," I grabbed her arm and spun her around; There were tears in her eyes. "Bella, it's going to be fine. She is going to be fine," she started sobbing; I kissed the top of her head, put my arm around her shoulder and led her to the car.

I put the girls in there car seats and helped Bella get in. I held her hand as we drove home. When we got there I put the sleeping girls upstairs and held Bella on the couch as she cried. "Shhh, love, everything's going to be okay," I rubbed circles on her back and held her head to my chest, wishing more than anything I could cry with her, have some sort of outlet for this. "I h-a-a-t-e s-e-e-in-g he-r in pain," her voice broke at the end. "I know, love, I know," I just held her while she calmed down. She stopped crying eventually, and we just lay there. Aurora came down around 7:00 saying she was hungry. Bella got up to make her dinner, and I went to help. I would have done it myself, but I don't know how to cook. After that she went back to sleep and Bella fed Antoinette when she woke up. We lay back down again, we didn't talk, but the silence was comfortable. She fell asleep around 9:30 and I carried her upstairs to her room. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I sat in the chair in the corner watching her sleep all night. When she started to wake up I ran down stairs and went into the kitchen. I heard her coming downstairs. "Edward?" she sounded groggy. "In here," she turned the corner and smiled at me, I smiled back. I got up and walked over to her, "How did you sleep?"

"Good. You?"

"Extremely well," I smiled at her again. I took her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers. Her arms went around my neck and her fingers laced in my hair. My hands went to her waist as I picked her up and sat her on the counter. Her legs wrapped around my waist and she leaned into me. When she pulled away to breath, she wasn't the only one out of breath.

**A/N: That was kind of a weird ending to a chapter. But it had to stop there. The next chapter should be up soon. I'm going to try to write it before I go back to my dad's house because I have to work on my summer homework. I know, I know, you have summer homework? Yes, unfortunately I do, I go to private school, and their under the ludicrous impression that if we don't do summer homework we'll forget everything we learn. I already finished the book they gave us and the English work. But, I have math left. I. Hate. Math. So I have to finish it before I get back to my mom's house. So hopefully you'll have a new chapter soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

This will be the last chapter for a while

**This will be the last chapter for a while. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon the story or anything, I care about it to much, but I'm going to my dad's house and as I said before I have math homework to finish.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! Or Edward. –sniffle, wipes away tears-**

Bella POV:

Edward and I had been going out for about 3 weeks now. We hadn't actually gone on a date "date". He just came over everyday, helped me watch the girls. Then when we'd put them to sleep, we'd lay on the couch just holding each other. He had fallen asleep here a few times, and other nights when I just couldn't take it he'd stay over, he'd just hold me. I loved being in his arms, almost as much as I loved him.

He loved me, too. Why I couldn't imagine. He was this perfect Greek god, and I was a Plain Jane, nothing special. But he was, oh, how special he was. His beautiful bronze hair, his perfect lips, his rock hard chest, his bone white pale skin- paler than mine even, and his eyes…his eyes were another matter entirely. They appeared to change color, imperial topaz to blackest onyx. I also noticed he was crabbier when his eyes were black. And the way he never seemed to eat, not once in 3 weeks had he drank or ate anything. At first I though he was anorexic, but his rock hard chest and arms proved otherwise. A lot of things about him weren't normal. When he slept over, I'm not sure he really slept. He seemed impossibly fast, I had never seen him run or anything, but how he always managed to catch me when I tripped over my own feet. I had not hit my face once in almost a month. And he was so strong, I know I'm not exactly one to be fighting off a guy anyway, but the strength he had when holding me, he wasn't even trying that hard. Yet when I was in his arms I couldn't move an inch, not that I wanted to, I'm just saying. Something about him told me to be scared, but I wasn't, I only ever felt safe when I was with him, felt my girls were safe, felt his love.

He was extremely outdoorsy, camping trips every weekend. I was never one for camping, so I never asked to go with him. Besides, he went with his family, that was time I didn't want to intrude on. I was amazed how close they were to each other. I had never met them, but when he talked about them. His father, especially. His adoptive father, if you want to get technical. Carlisle, he worked at the hospital with Edward. The way he spoke about him…such respect and pride. And his adoptive mother, Esme, she sounded so kind and compassionate. His brothers and sister, I knew he loved them by the way he talked, but I could tell they were like any other siblings, constant fighting.

The most amazing thing, though, was the way he loved my girls. He was so good with them, it took my breath away. The way he looked at them…like they were his own babies. He was so careful with them. And protective, I'd never met a more protective person in my life. He was that way with me, too. I didn't mind, though. I knew it was because he cared about us. And the girls loved him. Antoinette had him wrapped around her finger. He was at her beck and call. And he could get her to do things not even I, her _mother_, could. He would put her to sleep every night; he fed her, played with her. We had finally gotten her to walk, and now her favorite destination was Edward. I didn't mind, though. My girls finally had a father, a real caring, loving father. And I had a man who loved me, really truly loved me. Aurora, Aurora adored him. I had never seen her like this with Jacob. It was only a matter of time before she started calling him daddy. Since Edward had asked me to let him be a father to them he had stepped in to his role as daddy with a determination to be the best father my baby girls could ask for. And he was, he was the best father in the world.

We were sitting in the front room, Antoinette was in my lap hugging this giant stuffed penguin that Edward had bought for her. We had been curled up on the couch watching TV when a commercial for a penguin movie comes on. Antoinette starts smiling and pointing and trying in vain to speak anything but baby talk. We had a feeling it was the penguins. When the commercial was over Antoinette got a pouty look on her face. To test this theory, we rewound the commercial (I have TIVO). When it was back on she got all excited again, the next day Edward shows up with a giant penguin. And being the thoughtful, knowing, kind, loving man he was brought home an otter for Aurora. She had informed him previously that otters were her favorite animals. And at the moment, we were sitting on the couch watching said penguin movie. Antoinette was enjoying herself. Rora liked it, too. I had a feeling we were going to have a new favorite in this house, after "Sleeping Beauty", of course. That was Rora's nickname, and Princess Aurora worked, too.

I remember when I had gone into labor; I was sitting at home watching "Sleeping Beauty". And when my baby girl was born I couldn't think of a better name than Aurora, it was perfect. Because my baby girl was a princess.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. "Yes?" I responded. "Want me to put the girls to bed?" I looked down and my angels were asleep. "If you don't mind," I looked back up at him. "I never mind," he whispered in my ear and then kissed my lips sweetly. He got up took the girls in his arms and went upstairs. I grew impatient for my love to come sit with me, so I went upstairs to be with him. It's not my fault he was taking so long. He was tucking in Rora when I walked in. I walked up behind him and put my arms around his waist and my head in his back. He took my arms from around him and turned to face me. He took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled away he said, "I can't very well see your lovely face if your behind me, can I?" I placed my arms around his neck. "No you can't," I was laughing quietly trying not to wake my baby. " I don't see what part of that is funny," although he was laughing, too. "I enjoy torturing you," I teased him and he smiled at me and shook his head. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist. I leaned down to kiss him and he held me to him. The way his lips moved with mine, it was magnificent. His lips were hard and cold and they molded perfectly with my warm, soft ones. He pulled away and started trailing kisses down my neck, "Perhaps we should go back downstairs." "You'd have to put me down to get downstairs or we'd fall," I whispered back. "Would I ever drop you?" he asked me incredulously. I was going to say, "you're only human", but by some random instinct I didn't, "You never know". He shook his head at me, "Fine we won't go downstairs," he put his lips back on mine and walked into my bedroom. "You need to rest anyway."

"I'm not tired," I whispered back as he pulled the covers on my bed back and put me down. As he covered me with the blue comforter he whispered, "Why are you so impossibly stubborn?"

"Oh, I see. I'm the stubborn one," my voice thick with sarcasm. As he crawled into bed with me and wrapped his arms around my waist he responded, "Yes you are. I've never met a more stubborn person in my life." I elbowed him, and with his rock hard body I probably gave my self a bruise. "Own! Why are you so hard?"

"I work out," he flexed his biceps teasingly. "Oh, shut up," I laughed. He put is arm back around my waist and pulled me closer. "Now sleep, my beautiful Bella."

"Only if you go get some medication for these delusions of yours."

"Bella, you are the most beautiful woman on the face of the Earth. If anyone is having delusions it's you."

"I'm not even going to argue with you, I won't win."

"No you won't. Why is that you think."

"Because you are the most hard headed person I've ever met." He laughed, "Oh, I'm hard headed?!" he asked me incredulously, I could hear the amusement in his voice. "Extremely so," he shook his head again. "I'll tell you why you won't win…because you're wrong. You are singularly the most gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"You must not have met many beautiful women than," I teased him. "Why don't you believe me?" he said as he shook his head again. "Because you're being ridiculous," and he was, he was the most beautiful person in the world, and I was the plainest. "No you are. And you need to get some sleep."

"Did I not say that I'm not tired?"

"You are tired. Now stop being so stubborn. Sleep," I shook my head at him and rolled over so I could bury my face in his chest. He held me tighter, and, of course, being Edward, he was right, I fell asleep in minutes.

Edward POV:

She fell asleep quickly, proving me right, again. She was so stubborn. But I loved her. Everything about her I loved. She was perfect; everything about her was perfect, her deep chocolate brown eyes, her long silky brown hair, her nose, her face, her skin, her body, her lips. The feel of them moving with mine was amazing. When I was in her arms, and she in mine I never wanted to move, just to stay there forever. I loved her more than I thought possible. I hadn't believed love like this existed for me. That I could deserve such an angel. Deserve to have her love me back. It was an inconceivable thought.

And then, if having Bella was not more than I could warrant, I got to be the father of two most adorable sweet little girls in the world. When Carlisle changed me he told me everything there was to being a vampire, including that I couldn't have children. I was 26 when I was changed; I had gotten back from Europe after having been there for four years, since the war started. I had survived the war with no severe injuries, a few scars here and there. I hadn't been married, therefore I had no children. When the influenza hit again I caught it. I was dying in the hospital; Carlisle had treated my parents and me. They were already dead, I was close to dieing, but Carlisle saved me. He made me immortal. I never regretted not getting married or having children. I thought I was complete in myself. But having Bella now, having the girls now. I realized just how much I was missing. At times I had regretted Carlisle changing me, damned for all of eternity. But now, after gaining the most wonderful family in the world, I couldn't have been happier.

How I wish I could be human for them, though, normal. Someone who wouldn't possibly kill them, damn them to this life. I almost wished Bella wasn't in love with me, so she would be safe. But I was too selfish to really truly want that, to be able to give her up. Give the girls up. I could never do that, I could never leave them. Not if I wanted to, not if I tried.

"Antoinette go to daddy," Bella mumbled in her sleep. I turned down to look at her. I hoped she was talking about me. She said Aurora never called Jake daddy, so she must be talking about me, right? "You're so good with her, Edward," she mumbled again. She was talking about me! Knowing she saw me as the girls' father made it all that more real. That she loved and trusted me enough to let me be their father was elating. I kissed her hair and pulled her tighter to my chest. "I love you, Bella. God, I love you," I whispered in her ear. I held her the rest of the night, she didn't keep talking. But her two phrases were enough to keep me satisfied.

At 7:00 am her alarm went off. I turned it off before she could wake up, she needed to sleep in. She hadn't been sleeping well since the visit to see Dr. Solomon. I didn't know when she would be waking up, so I called Alice. "Alice, do me a favor."

"I don't know, Edward."

"Don't know what?"

"What time she'll be getting up."

"How do you not know? You're psychic if I recall correctly."

"Yes. But if I recall correctly you haven't let me meet her yet! Therefore I'm not tuned into her."

"Alice, I told you. You can't meet her until I tell her what we are."

"Well, then get on with it!"

"Alice, I'm not sure if you realize how much harder that is, compared to how it sounds."

"Well, sitting there making out with her isn't going to do it for ya," I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, I'll tell her. I just have to figure out how to do it first."

"Just tell her!"

"No, Alice," with that I pushed end. I wanted to tell her, I really did. I was just at a loss on how to do it. I didn't want to stress her out more, she was stressed enough. But mostly I didn't want to scare her. I can only imagine how that would sound, "Good morning, love. The girls are still asleep. And, oh yeah, forgot to tell you, I'm a vampire, so is the rest of my family. We feed off animal blood because we've developed a conscience and we don't like to kill people. So, what do you want for breakfast?" I shook my head at my silliness. "So that's it then, that's what you are?" she looked up at me with curious eyes. My eyes widened, when the hell did she wake up?! "Edward?" she tilted her head to the side and placed one hand on my face. "Bella, I-I-,"

"Edward, it's okay. Calm down. I'm not all that shocked," she said matter-of-factly.

"You're not all that shocked?! Bella I just told you I'm a mythical creature!"

"Like I said, not that shocking," she was still extremely calm.

"Bella! How is that not shocking?!"

"You know, you still haven't denied it," she looked up at me calmly, I stared back speechless. She was right, I hadn't denied it. And I couldn't, she had to know. "I'm not going to. I can't."

"What took you so long to tell me?"

"I find it hard to believe you aren't scared at all."

"I only ever feel safe with you. I know you'd never hurt me. Or the girls. You love us to much."

"Bella, I'm still dangerous."

"You _could_ be, if you _wanted_ to be."

"Bella, no, I'm dangerous, I'm a soulless monster! Please! Grasp that!"

"Edward! How could you think that?! How could you think that you don't have a soul?! That you're a monster?!"

"Bella, I'm a vampire!"

"That doesn't make you a monster! That doesn't make you soulless!"

"Really? How does that not make me all those things?!"

"Edward, you are the kindest, most loving, compassionate, caring, giving, sweetest person I've ever met! You love me and my daughters! You could have killed us at any time in the past month and you haven't! You care about us! And you just said you don't kill people! That you _don't like_ to! That you have a conscience! Do you know what accompanies a conscience, Edward, do you?!"

"Bella-,"

"A _soul_, Edward!" I lay there speechless as she defended me, the vampire. I looked at her and saw the love and anger pouring out of her eyes. Anger at what I'm not sure, I'm guessing my self-loathing. "Bella, I'm sorry," I looked back at her and if I could cry, I would have been. "Don't apologize. Just never say that again. I hate seeing you hate yourself so much. I've noticed, but hearing you say that, Edward, I-," her voice broke. She took in a shaky breath. "Bella, shhh, it's okay," I pulled her to my chest and rubbed her back soothingly. She wasn't sobbing, it was more of a whimper, and it was probably worse. "I'm sorry, I should have said something sooner. I should have told you."

"It's okay. If I was in your position I probably wouldn't have known what to say either."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't know exactly what. But I knew something wasn't human about you. Your eyes, your skin, the speed, the strength, the inhuman beauty, it wasn't all that hard to figure out something was up."

"You're much more observant than I thought you were."

"Well, don't judge a book by it's cover."

"Can you forgive me? Can you still love me?" I was terrified for the answer. What if she didn't want me?

"Edward, there is nothing you could do or be that would ever make me stop loving you. I love you so much; I didn't think it was possible to feel this way. I never have before."

"What about Jake?" she rolled her eyes at me. "Edward, I loved Jake, in the beginning. But, even then, it wasn't as strong as this. The only reason I kept him around was because I thought the girls needed a father, not that he did that anyway. But I never, _ever_ loved him this way, this _much_," I smiled at her; I probably looked like an idiot, and pressed my lips to hers. She responded enthusiastically, pushed deeper into the kiss. Then I heard Rora get up and start walking down the hall toward us. I pulled back and Bella pouted at me, "Rora's coming," a look of understanding crossed her face and she rolled over to face the door. "Mommy? Edward?"

"Sweetheart, we're right here," I pulled Bella into a sitting position. I kept one arm around her waste as Aurora climbed up on the bed sat in my lap. I pulled the two of the back down and placed Rora in the middle of us. She snuggled into my chest as her mother had last night. Bella moved closer and stroked her hair. I held her to me and kissed the top of her head. She fell asleep again, between the two of us. We lay there for a while, until Antoinette woke up. When she did we left Aurora in the middle of the bed and went downstairs.

Surprisingly things were exactly the same as any other morning, I had expected them to change when Bella found out what I was, they didn't, not at all. While Bella was feeding Antoinette the phone started to ring. "Edward, could you," she motioned toward Antoinette. I nodded and took the baby food from her. "Hello?" she answered.

"_Miss Swan?"_

"Yes, Dr. Solomon?"

"_We got the test results back."_

A/N: Muhahaha! I'm evil! Hoped you liked the chapter. You'll have another when I finish my math homework. Feel free to tell me how mad you are. There's thing called a review, all you have to do is push the little purple/blue button that says go on the bottom left hand corner.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I FINISHED MY MATH HOMEWORK

**A/N: I FINISHED MY MATH HOMEWORK! It actually wasn't as horrific as I thought it would be…what a procrastinator I am. So you're getting a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

_Previously:_

_Bella POV:_

"_Miss Swan?"_

"_Yes, Dr. Solomon?"_

"_We got the test results back."_

I was terrified and happy and anxious and…terrified! It took a minute for me to find my voice, "What are they?" I was almost to scared to ask.

"Positive. But, we still have to run one more test to be sure," I let out a huge breath, I hadn't been aware I was holding it. I was smiling, "Oh God, oh God, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" there were tears rolling down my face, I was almost hyperventilating. I sank down the floor and sobbed, but happily, for what must have been the first time in forever. "When can you come in for the third test?" for some reason I couldn't imagine Dr. Solomon sounded bored, as if there was nothing to be happy for!

"Um, today's Friday, so, um, how about Monday?"

"That works for me."

"Thank you Dr. Solomon, thank you so, so much," I heard a click. I put the phone back on the receiver. I turned around to find Edward with the most beautiful, breathtaking smile on his face. He stood up, I rushed into his arms, I continued sobbing into his chest. And when I looked up into his face I knew he'd be crying if he could, cause you know, the whole vampire thing.

"Edward," I whispered smiling up at him. He leaned down to kiss me; I was smiling against his lips, as he was against mine. When he pulled away he was smiling my favorite crooked smile, he'd been using it to dazzle me frequently. He put his hand on the side of my face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. I leaned into his chest and he held my head there with one hand, the other wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his waist and stayed there. Antoinette stayed there quietly looking at us impatiently, eventually it got to be to much and she decided to remind us she was here. "Mmmy!" she pounded her fist against the high chair and continued with her nonsense baby talk. We looked at her and laughed. She was so cute! I went over to her picked her up, "Mommy loves you so much," I kissed her nose; she laughed and clapped her hands together. Edward came up behind me, put one arm around my waist and ruffled her hair. She laughed again and reached her arms out to him. He took her and through her in the air. When he caught they were both smiling, the happiness in the air was infectious, everyone was grinning.

We finished breakfast; Edward helped me clean up the mess. We watched the penguin movie, again, I had been right, it was her new favorite. Edward had his arm around my shoulder and Antoinette was sitting in his lap with her penguin. She was smiling and hugging her penguin, she had been pointing at the screen before, but after the penguin fell a few times she wasn't taking any chances. She fell asleep about halfway through, despite her attempts to keep her eyes open. We lay there just watching her; my head was on Edward's shoulder and his arm around mine. She was so amazingly beautiful. I loved her so much, she wasn't just mine, she was Edward's, too. It didn't matter they weren't biologically related, he was her father, she was his daughter. And I was the luckiest woman in the world to have them both. "Mommy? Edward?" we turned around to look at our other angel. Edward took his arm from around my shoulder as I got up to get her, "We're right here baby," we sat back on the couch and Edward's arm went back around me. And we sat there, Rora fell asleep at some point, I'm not sure how long we sat there, watching our baby girls, but I felt the most at peace I had since before I had met my ex-husband. My life had gone haywire from there, the girls had brought me some peace, but I had never had a father for them, and now I had the most wonderful father in the world for them. And I had the most wonderful…the word boyfriend didn't seem enough to describe what Edward was to me, but he wasn't my husband either. I knew one day we'd be there, one day I'd be able to call him my husband, but not even that seemed enough.

Edward POV:

Bella was feeding Antoinette, and I was watching my angels. The phone started ringing. Bella got up, "Edward, could you?" and she motioned toward Antoinette, I nodded and took the baby food from her. She picked up the phone "Hello?"

"_Miss Swan?"_

"Yes, Dr. Solomon?"

"_We got the test results back,"_ I froze; I stopped breathing, not that I needed to.

"What are they?" she sounded so anxious, as was I.

"Positive. But, we still have to run one more test to be sure," I took in a huge breath and hunched over in my chair. I was smiling; I was so elated, so happy. I would be crying if I could.

"Oh God, oh God, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" she was crying, the tears I couldn't shed. The happiness was written on her face as she slid down to the floor and sobbed. I would have gone to her, but I was frozen in my chair, the joy was too much to handle.

"_When can you come in for the third test?"_ I was too happy to get angry at his tone.

"Um, today's Friday, so, um, how about Monday?"

"_That works for me."_

"Thank you Dr. Solomon, thank you so, so much," then I heard the click. I stood up and opened my arms for her, she rushed into them and continued to cry, tears of joy. She was the happiest I'd ever seen her. She looked up at me and smiled, "Edward," she whispered. I smiled back, took her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers, she was smiling against mine, and I couldn't contain mine either. She rested her head on my chest and I held her. I was in my own little world, I wasn't pulled out of it until I heard Antoinette yell, "Mmmy!" she was pounding her fist on the high chair. We both erupted in laughter. She was so adorable! Bella pulled away from me and went to pick up Antoinette, her daughter, _my_ daughter, and somehow she was, she _was_ mine. "Mommy loves you so much," Bella kissed her nose, Antoinette laughed and clapped her hands together. I walked over to Bella and ruffled Antoinette's hair, she laughed once more and reached out her arms to me. I took her in my arms and through her in the air. She giggled as I caught her.

After breakfast we watched the penguin movie Antoinette loved so much she was seated on my lap with the penguin I had bought, I smiled at the memory. My arm was around Bella's shoulder and she was leaning into me. Antoinette fell asleep about halfway through the movie. It had been hilarious watching her try to keep them open, her eyelids would drift close and then she snapped them back open, only for them to close again. We sat there and watched her sleep. Sitting there with Bella, watching our daughter, was the most wonderful thing in the world. All that missing was Rora, but she was asleep upstairs, and I wasn't going to wake her. She needed to rest, I wanted her to get better, I had no idea what I what do without her, if I lost any of them…there were no words, I would be lost. After having them, to have them taken away…I wouldn't survive.

She did come down stairs eventually; she joined us on the couch and fell asleep again. Bella and me sat there with them for…God knows how long. All I know is that at some point Bella fell asleep, too. At around 8:00pm I decided to put them in bed. I took Antoinette first; I laid her in her crib and covered her with the pink blanket in the crib. I kissed her forehead and went back down stairs to Rora. I tucked her in, but I didn't go back downstairs yet. I watched her from the doorway. Just watched her sleep, she was my baby girl, I could care less if I wasn't her biological father. She was mine, mine and Bella's. I felt warm arms go around my waist; I turned to look at my Bella. I put my arm around her and we stood there together and watched our daughter sleep.



Bella POV:

It was Monday morning. We had to go to the doctor's again. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to take much more of this, watching her suffer like that. Edward was going with us again, I hadn't needed to ask, he already knew I wanted him there. We'd had to get up 8:00. I made Rora breakfast and Edward fed Antoinette.

Edward had insisted on driving…again. I'm not sure if he didn't trust my driving or something, but he never let me drive anywhere. Anytime we went anywhere he _had_ to drive. Maybe it was a vampire thing. We had had a chance to talk about things. He explained to the best of his abilities. Some of the things had blown me away. Like how vampires didn't need to _breathe_, or how they couldn't _sleep_. But, I wasn't scared of him, or what he was. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I trusted him more than I had ever trusted anyone, more than I had ever _allowed_ my self to trust anyone.

Aurora wasn't a morning person lately, and me and Antoinette never had been. And, _of course_, Edward didn't need to sleep. Therefore, both the girls fell asleep on the way there. I was dreading it. I didn't want to watch her scream in pain. No mother should have to watch that. But just because no mother should, doesn't mean they didn't. I did, I had to watch that. The girls didn't wake up when we got them out of the car. They didn't wake up until we were in the examination room. Aurora looked around groggy, when she realized where we were she started screaming, "MOMMY! NO! I DON'T WANNA! MOMMY PLEASE!" she started sobbing. I couldn't take this. I could feel my eyes tearing up. Edward took her from me; I took Antoinette outside and tried not to breakdown in the middle of the lobby. I was failing horribly. I sank down to the floor and sobbed my heart out. I held Antoinette to me, praying desperately that I could forgive myself for walking out on my baby girl.

Edward POV:

"MOMMY! NO! I DON'T WANNA! MOMMY PLEASE!" Aurora was screaming through her tears. I could tell Bella was about to lose it. I took Rora from her and gave her Antoinette. "I DON'T WANNA! PLEASE! DADDY NO!" I froze. She just called me daddy. She had called me daddy! I could be happy later. "Aurora, shhh, it's going to be okay. "NO! DADDY NO!" _Oh God_, it was taking me all I had not to start crying along with her. "Aurora. Listen to me. Daddy's right here, okay. I'm right here; it's going to be okay. Daddy's right here," I was trying so hard not to breakdown as I knew Bella was doing in the lobby, it was my turn to be strong for Rora. Bella deserved to breakdown every once in a while. I was tired of seeing her trying to hold everything in, it wasn't fair. "DADDY PLEASE!" I took her face in one hand, "Aurora Rose Swan," I whispered, "Daddy is right here. He's not going anywhere. Okay, I'm staying right here. Daddy is staying right here," the way she looked at me made my heartbreak all over. This was worse than last time. Maybe it was because last time I was just _Edward_, not _Daddy_. Maybe knowing she depended on me to be her father made my failure all that much worse for me. "DADDY-," I put my fingers to her lips, "Aurora, Daddy's here, you're going to be fine," she looked at me and shook her head, "Yes, Aurora, I promise, we'll be out of here soon. Okay?" she looked at me again and nodded this time. I hugged her close before putting her back down on table. I held her to my side as she tried to calm down. Dr. Solomon already had the syringe ready and started cleaning the spot where the needle would go in. She turned her head into my side and tried desperately not to cry. "Aurora, don't move."

"I think she knows that," I said menacingly. His thoughts, again inconsiderate were really getting on my last nerves,

"I was just reminding her," he sounded bored, like he didn't care. Really, he was a child doctor; if he was going to be asshole he should go work somewhere else! He put the needle in her arm and she yelped. "Don't move, Aurora," I was going to kill that bastard. I just glared at him. When he was done he put a band-aid on her arm a, "We'll call you about when we get the results back," with that he left the room. I walked outside holding my sobbing daughter to find my love in the same state as the angel in my arms. I knelt down, "Bella. Bella, come on let's go home," she nodded and took my hand. Once I pulled her to her feet I wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the car. I was starting to really detest this place. Every time I was here my angels were left in tears.

When we got home I rocked Aurora to asleep. Antoinette was already asleep and Bella was putting her in her crib. She was still sniffling, "Shhh, it's okay. Daddy's here," at that she calmed down some and finally fell asleep. I put her upstairs and went into Bella's room. She was sobbing on the bed. "Bella, love, shhh, it's okay."

"NO IT'S NOT! I JUST LEFT HER, EDWARD! I LEFT HER!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. It's not your fault. It was just too much. Breaking down is completely understandable."

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HER THERE ALL ALONE!"

"Bella, you didn't leave her alone, you left her with me. She was fine, she is fine. You need to calm down, okay," her sobs quieted after a few minutes. She looked up at me with a tear stained face, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Bella, what on Earth do you have to be sorry for?"

"I shouldn't have put you in that position. That wasn't fair to you."

"Bella, stop being absurd. I have no problem helping you with her. I love her to you know?"

"I know," she nodded at me and buried her face in my chest. We stayed like that in a comfortable silence. But I had to tell her, "She called me daddy," she looked up at me, her eyes wide. Then her face broke out in the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. "O-Oh, Edward!" she kissed me with a passion that wasn't far from violence. I responded, of course, what kind of idiot would I be if I didn't take advantage of a situation like that. When she pulled away to breathe we both sounded as if we had run a mile. We lay there like that until she fell asleep.



It was around 3:00 am when Rora walked in, a tattered blanket trailing behind her. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Aurora, what are you doing up?" she should be asleep.

"I woke up and I can't fall back asleep," she walked over to the bed and reached her arms up to me. I pulled her on the bed and laid her down between Bella and me. She snuggled into the blankets. I pulled her to my chest and kissed her head. She fell asleep quickly. So there I was, lying next to my daughter and my love, listening to the heart beat of the other angel in the crib down the hall, and I knew I was the luckiest man in the world.

**A/N: REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

I GOT 17 REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 8

**I GOT 19 REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 8!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! I am currently at 77 reviews total! You guys are the best! As I promised those of you who asked, this chapter Bella will be meeting the Cullen's. : ) : ) : )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

Edward POV:

"I promise, Alice," the edge of annoyance in my voice was apparent. She had been asking me the same thing for nearly a month now.

"But you promised the last time," she was wining.

"Yes, and the promise is still valid, so STOP asking."

"I want to meet her today!" still with the wining.

"Alice, that voice only works with Jasper and you know it."

"PLEASE!" she was still wining!

"I'll tell you what."

"WHAT?! I'll do anything!"

"You ask Bella if she wants to come over. If she says yes, you can meet her."

"What about Aurora and Antoinette?" she asked hopefully.

"You can ask their mother."

"But you're their father! I saw it! Don't lie!"

"I'm not going to, Alice. But you still have to ask Bella."

"FINE! Hand her the phone!" I turned to the kitchen where Bella was making breakfast for Rora.

"Love?"

"Yes, Edward?" she was looking down at the bowl containing the waffle mix.

"My sister wants to talk to you," she looked up at me, she looked a little shocked.

"Which sister?" now she sounded a little scared. When I had explained everything to her, my family included, she had noticed the tone in which I talked about Rosalie. Of course I had to tell her the truth, that Rosalie was jealous of her, because she had children, because she could grow old and die, because she was human, and Rosalie never would be.

"Relax, love, it's just Alice," she looked cautious, but she took the phone from me.

"Hello?"

"_BELLA! It's so nice to finally talk to you!"_

"You too," she seamed a little more at ease with Alice's obvious enthusiasm.

"I've been dying to meet you! Edward said that if you said it was okay that he'd bring you over! And the girls, too! If it's okay with you, of course!"

"Sure, why not. I'd like to meet you, too, Alice."

"_YAY!!"_ that must have hurt Bella's ears because it hurt mine. _"I'll see you later!"_ click. Bella turned to look at me with the most adorable expression on her face, it was pure confusion. It sent me to the floor laughing.

"What is so funny?!"

"You- sh-ould-'ve se-en you-r face!" I managed to get out between laughs. She threw a wet dishtowel at me.

"Hey! What was that for?" I was still chuckling, though not as bad as before.

"For laughing at me!" she was trying to hide a smile. She turned back to the waffle mix; I got up from the floor and wrapped my arms around her waist. I started trailing kisses down her neck. "Edward,"

"Yes, love,"

"Edward, I have to finish breakfast," she said in between gasps.

"You can finish later," I whispered. I was kissing her shoulder now, and then working my way back up her neck. She stopped talking, and turned around to face me. I leaned down to press my lips to hers.

"Eew!" we turned to look at the little pajama clad girl in the doorway. I laughed and walked over to her, I picked her up and through her in the air. She laughed. I started tickling her sides and she was giggling like mad, "Daddy! Stop it!" she was squirming in my arms trying to get away, "Daddy!" Bella was laughing now, too. "Mommy! Help!" Bella got up, but instead of helping Rora she joined me in the incapacitating of our daughter. "Mommy, Stop it! Please! Daddy! I can't breathe!" she gasped. After a few minutes we did stop to let her breathe. She was gasping. "That was mean!" she huffed at us. We just laughed. I held the both of them closer. "The waffles!" Bella ran back to the bowl and poured them into the waffle maker. I sat down at the table and put Rora in my lap. When the waffles were done Bella placed them in front of her, there were strawberries and whipped cream on top. "Thank you, mommy,"

"No problem, sweetie," Bella sat down with her own waffles and started eating.

"Daddy aren't you hungry?" I suppressed a grimace and Bella tried not to laugh.

"No, Daddy's fine," I just prayed she would drop it at that.

"Did mommy make you waffles?" she looked up at me with curious eyes.

"Yes she did, before you woke up," I smiled down at her, she was so curious. That seemed a good enough answer because she turned back to her waffles. Bella looked at me, amusement deep in her eyes. I glared back playfully; she smiled and went back to her food.

When breakfast was over Bella went upstairs to get Rora dressed and ready. She came downstairs in her pajamas with a ready-to-leave Antoinette and a bottle, "Feed her for me?"

"Of course, love," I took my baby girl and the bottle from Bella and watched her go back upstairs. I put the bottle in Antoinette's mouth, I was holding it there and she tried to hit my hand away and hold it herself, I tried to hold the end so I wouldn't fall, she hit my hand again…stubborn, just like her mother. I smiled to myself. Bella came back downstairs with Aurora, both of them dressed and ready. Bella looked at Antoinette and me and laughed, "She wanted to hold it?" she chuckled. "Yes, and my dear, quite frankly she's just as stubborn as you," I smiled back at her. She stuck her tongue out at me, making me laugh, again.

We got in the car and headed toward my house. Bella seemed to enjoying the scenery, though I couldn't imagine why, this was Oregon, it was green everywhere. "You seem to be enjoying the ride."

"I haven't driven through the forest like this in a while. The last time was before I got pregnant with Rora," she was smiling as she turned to look at me.

"Why not," I smiled back.

"I didn't have time. Being a mom is full-time job."

"I'm sure she wouldn't have minded, she seems to be enjoying it now," I turned to look at the angel in the back of my car, "Besides, you could have gone while you pregnant with her."

"She is enjoying it, isn't she," Bella was smiling again, "I would have gone while I was pregnant, but up until about 5 months I was on a book tour, then at 6 months the doctor put me on bed rest."

"Why?" I was puzzled.

"Pregnancy complications," she was frowning as if remembering something less than pleasant, "I almost miscarried at a book signing." I nodded; I didn't know what to say to that. I couldn't imagine my love in a position like that, how horrible that must have been. And now to have Rora have leukemia, I just hoped this was some sort of sign that she'd pull through.

We pulled up to the house and Bella gasped, "It's beautiful, Edward!" she looked radiant. I saw Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper walk outside. Bella started at the sight of Emmett and Rosalie but pulled her face back into a calm expression. I smiled and got out of the car to open her door. I grabbed her hand helped her get out of the car. We got the girls out of the car, me holding Rora and Bella with Antoinette. Alice ran forward squealing, "It's so nice to finally meet you!" she moved to hug Bella but I motioned to the infant in her arms. Bella was trying not to laugh, "It's very nice to meet you, too, Alice. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? Cause Edward's not really one for talk!" Emmett boomed at us.

"Emmett, be nice," Esme scolded him lovingly. "It's nice to finally meet you, dear."

"You too, Edward's told me a lot about you, Esme," Esme looked surprised Bella had known who she was. And Bella didn't seem scared at all, either. But Esme just smiled back at her lovingly, motherly. I just hoped the rest of this would go just as well.

Bella POV:

When we pulled up to the house I gasped, "It's beautiful, Edward!" we got the girls out of the car. I saw his family walk outside, _all_ of them. Emmett's pure size made me jump; I knew it was him from Edward's description. And Rosalie…the breathtakingly beautiful Rosalie. Her face betrayed no emotion, but her eyes…her eyes were furious and…jealous. Then I though about what Edward had told me, about my being human, about my being a mom, all those things made her jealous of me. She was looking at the girls with pure want in her eyes. I could tell there were things Edward had kept from me, things he felt were not his place to tell, but it appeared Rosalie desperately wanted to be a mother. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" Alice, short pixie like Alice ran up to me squealing. For a second there it looked as if she was planning on squeezing the life out of me, but I saw Edward nod his head toward Antoinette. She stopped with a pouty look on her face. I stifled a giggle. "It's very nice to meet you, too, Alice. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really? Cause Edward's not really one for talk!" Emmett bellowed.

"Emmett, be nice," Esme reproached him, I could tell it was Esme by her expression; it was so motherly, I hoped looked half that loving with my children. "It's nice to finally meet you, dear."

"You too, Edward's told me a lot about you, Esme," she looked taken aback that I knew her name, but she just smiled at me. Carlisle came forward next and shook my hand, "It's lovely to meet you, Bella."

"And you, Carlisle," he smiled.

"Edward."

"Yes Emmett?"

"I would like you to remove the infant from her arms so I can properly hug her," he was smiling. I think I could get to really like Emmett, like the big brother I never had.

"Emmett, you are not going to kill my…girlfriend," he paused at girlfriend, maybe he was having the same problem with the word _girlfriend_ as I was with _boyfriend_. I hoped so.

"Come on, Edward. Please," his face went into full pout mode, something I'd seen only too many times on my Rora. I laughed.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Emmett was still pouting.

"You look like Rora when she doesn't get what she wants!" I was laughing harder now. Everyone but Emmett joined in, except for Rosalie of course, I'm not sure, but, I think I saw a small smile flash across her face. I hoped maybe she wouldn't hate me as much as I had predicted. Jasper smile warmly at me and a wave of calm worked its way into my system, "It's nice to meet you, Bella," I returned the smile completely at ease. There was only one family member left, I turned to look at Rosalie. She nodded, "It's nice to meet you," she wasn't looking at me. "You too," I wasn't looking at her anymore, either. Jasper sent another wave of calm my way and I smiled at him gratefully, he nodded.

"Why don't we show you the rest of the house, dear," Esme ushered me towards the front door. When she opened it I gasped, again. This house was gorgeous. The front door led into the second story of the house. We were on the middle landing of the most magnificent marble staircase, one flight of stairs went down to the bottom level, and two flights of stairs on either side of me curled up toward the top floor, "It's beautiful, Esme."

"She's not hard to impress, all she's seen is the stairs and she's lost control of her jaw," Emmett chuckled. I turned around and stuck out my tongue, this just made him laugh harder. Esme gave me a grand tour, dining room (which, of course, they didn't use), there was a Turkish smoking room with the most beautiful geometric paintings on the ceiling, the kitchen (again, unused), the library (which I heard that Jasper and Carlisle spent a lot of time in), and the music room…I loved this room, it was beautiful. I was staring at the piano; my mother had always wanted to learn. She hired an instructor, bought a grand piano, and spent all the time she could spare on it. She just never got the hang of it. Esme caught me looking at it, "Do you play the piano?" she looked hopeful, and I'm sure her eyes darted to Edward. "No, my mom really loves the piano, though. But neither of us could play to save our lives," I chuckled. She smiled back. "Who piano is it?" I asked.

"It's Edward's. He didn't tell you he could play?"

"No, he didn't," I turned to glare at my love.

"Edward, play something for her," Esme commanded.

"Esme, I'm sure she doesn't want to hear me play."

"Oh, yes, I do, Edward. I would love to hear you play," I smiled at him angelically. He shook his head at me and rolled his eyes, he laid Sleeping Beauty down on the couch and went over to the piano. He patted the seat next to him. I sat down with Antoinette on my lap. Edward's fingers moved to the keys and began weaving the most magical, beautiful, sweetest melody I'd ever heard. It was complex, and yet so simple at the same time. When the piece was done my eyes were brimmed with tears, I turned around and the room was empty except for Rora and the infant in my lap. "What did that sound like to you?" he whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him and he wiped away the tears.

"It sounded like love," he smiled and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away and whispered against my lips.

"That's your lullaby," and he kissed me again.

**A/N: Sorry if that wasn't as good as you hoped. I would have made it longer but I have to finish this chapter in the next four minutes because I'm leaving to the airport. I won't be back till Monday. I'm sorry; I didn't leave you with the best chapter. But I wanted you to have something from me before then. As it said at the top of the page, I'm almost at 100 reviews! I would like to do something special for you guys when we reach that mark! So when you review-and I KNOW you all will, because your such good, supportive, loyal readers- I would like you to give me a suggestion to celebrate 100 reviews! I will pick a few that I like and then I will start a poll and you guys can vote for the one you want! So…REVIEW!! : ) : ) : )**


	10. Chapter 10

ME JUST GOT BACK FROM MEXICO

**ME JUST GOT BACK FROM MEXICO!! **_**INCORRECT GRAMMAR!**_** I KNOW! Sorry…I felt like arguing with myself…teehee : ) : ) : ) I actually have some funny stories to tell you…but an author's not is not the place for it. Maybe I'll put them on my profile…if you want me to. Enjoy!!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! Nor do I own the story that Edward reads Rora in this chapter, it's a real story out of a real book my mom used to read me…I don't own the book, either.

Bella POV:

We stayed at the Cullen's for a while longer. I talked with Alice and Esme. We got to know each other a little better. They were both wonderful. Alice had so much energy for such a little person! And she promised to take me shopping…I hate shopping…but I just couldn't say no to that face. _Stupid, pushover Bella_. So next Friday Edward was going to watch the girls and Alice was taking me shopping…Joy. Aurora had fun, after she woke up Alice kidnapped her and they played dress up. She came back downstairs dressed as a fairy princess, wings and all. Ballerina Princess Sleeping Beauty, that's all she answered to all day.

I didn't see Rosalie after that morning, or Emmett. I asked Edward and he said that they were upstairs; he looked reluctant to share more. I had a feeling it was about Rosalie's feelings toward me. She looked so covetous, so forlorn this morning. I wish she would talk to me. Maybe in time. Maybe one day she wouldn't hate me so much.

We were driving back home now. Aurora was telling us about all the fun she'd had playing dress up and Antoinette was trying to tell us something. "From now on my name is Ballerina Princess Sleeping Beauty!" she ordered at us. We laughed; I turned to look at her. She was so cute giving orders. I reached back to tickle her sides. "Mommy! Stop!" she squirmed away from me, as far she could in a car seat, anyway. I smiled at her and turned back to the front. Edward was driving one handed; his right arm was resting on the armrest, his hand hanging. I took his hand in mine, he looked at me and his lips turned up into my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back at him and brought his hand up to my lips, I kissed the back of it and then held to my face. Reveling in the warmth his cool hand brought to me. I leaned back into the leather seat and sighed in contentment.



"Mmmmy! Mmmmy!" Antoinette was yelling at me. She was pounding her fist on her highchair. She had pink mush all over her face and on the hands that were now flailing everywhere. "Antoinette, stop, let daddy clean your hands!" Edward was laughing and trying to wipe her hands with a wet dishtowel. I was howling with laughter at the two angels in front of me. Antoinette had thrown the open container of baby food at Edward, and now they were both covered in strawberry mush. Edward was attempting to clean her up and she was being extremely difficult. "Baby, be good for daddy," I was still in my chair laughing. When I spoke she looked at me and then back at Edward and held her hands up to him. He smiled and picked her up. She wiped her hands in his hair and I fell of my chair in laughter. "Hey, don't wipe your hands in daddy's hair!" he was laughing, too. She smiled innocently at him and his eyes melted to pure love. These girls could get away with murder! I couldn't imagine the things they were going to get away with when they were older! Oh God… I shook my head. Then my heart melted as I looked at them, how did I get so lucky? I didn't deserve them, any of them. I knew my girls had been sent to save me, my angels. And Edward…oh, Edward, he was…he was…he was my everything. And my girls…we got to enjoy them together. I finally had the whole thing, I had Edward- my love, and I had the two sweetest little girls in the world. I had the whole the thing, and that thought made me smile.



Edward POV:

Antoinette was asleep and we were giving Rora a bath. She was splashing us with soapy water and swimming as far away from us as she could in the bathtub. Bella and I were drenched. "Aurora Rose! Come here!" Bella was trying to sound stern, but I could see the amusement in her eyes. Apparently Aurora could, too, because she just giggled as squirmed away from us again. We hadn't been able to get past her hair, she still had shampoo in it, "Rora, you're going to get soap in your eye. Come here!" She pondered that for a moment and then just squirmed away again. She was swimming around in the huge tub, I reached out again and this time I caught her. "Got you!" she laughed and tried to get away, I didn't let go of her. Bella washed the shampoo out of her hair and washed her body. Once she was done we got her dressed and tucked her into bed. "Daddy, read me a story!" looked up at me, her big brown eyes pleading.

"Okay, daddy will read you a story," I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"YAY!" she clapped her hands together. I smiled.

"Which story do you want me to read?"

"Mmmm…. Huh! I know!" she hopped out of bed and ran to the bookcase. When she climbed back in bed she handed me a big square book with a purple spine and a cat on the front. "Read me this one, daddy!" I looked at the cover; it said '5-Minute Fairy Tales'.

"Which story?"

"The princess one!" I smiled, there were tons of princess stories in here.

"Which princess one?"

"The dancing princesses!" I looked at the table of contents, the 'Twelve Dancing Princesses'.

"Long ago there lived a king who had twelve beautiful and clever daughters. The princesses slept in the same room with twelve beds in a row. The king loved his daughters, but he was concerned about what they did each night. The king carefully locked the door of the princesses' room every night, but the next morning he always found the princesses' tired and out of sorts. More puzzling still, their silk dancing slippers were worn to shreds.

"When the king asked his daughters why they were so tired, the princesses merely said, 'Beloved Papa, we have been sleeping peacefully in our beds all night,'

"The king wanted to find out the truth about his daughters. So the king issued a proclamation around the kingdom that the first man to solve the mystery of where the princesses went to dance every night would choose a wife from among them. However, anyone who tried to discover the princesses' secret had only three nights to succeed.

"It was not long before a prince arrived at the palace to try his luck. The prince was led to a small chamber next to the princesses' bedroom where a door connecting the two rooms was left open. The twelve princesses could not leave without being seen by the prince. The prince accepted a cup of wine offered to him by the princesses. In no time, he was sound asleep in his bed.

"When the prince awoke the next morning, the princesses were asleep in their beds. The prince was surprised to see all their worn out shoes!

"The next two nights, the same thing happened. The king was very angry and he banished the prince from the kingdom. Many other princes met the same fate. The king thought he would never find out the mystery of where his daughters danced at night.

"One day a poor, wounded soldier came limping along the road. He had just sat down by the side of the road to eat his meager meal of bread and cheese when an old woman appeared all dressed in rags. 'Won't you have a bite to eat with me?' said the soldier to the woman. He offered her half of his simple meal. 'Where are you going?' asked the woman?

"'I'm going to find work,' replied the soldier. 'Perhaps I can find out how the princesses wear out their shoes!'

"The old woman said, 'Listen! Do not drink the wine that princesses offer you. Take this cloak, for it will make you invisible. Then you can follow the princesses and discover their secret!'

"The soldier thanked the old woman and headed at once to the king's palace. That night, the soldier was led to the room next to the princesses' bedroom. He was offered a cup of wine. The soldier pretended to drink the wine, letting it drip into his scarf. Then he lied down pretending to sleep. When the eldest princess heard the soldier snore, she said, 'Make haste. We must get ready for the ball!'

"The princesses chattered and laughed as they dresses in their best gowns and jewels and arranged each other's hair. Only the youngest felt uneasy. 'Something isn't right,' she said.

" 'Don't be a little goose,' said the eldest princess fondly. 'That soldier is sound asleep. He won't be up until morning!'

"When the princesses were ready, they put on their dancing shoes. Then the eldest princess tapped on her bedpost on three times. The bed sank into the floor and became a staircase. The eldest princess stepped down into the opening in the floor. One by one, her sisters followed her. The soldier sprang out of the bed and threw on the magic cloak. Then he followed the youngest princess down the long staircase. Because his legs were lame, the soldier stumbled and stepped on the hem of the youngest princess's gown. She shrieked with alarm.

"The princesses and the soldier went down many flights of stairs until they came to a forest of silver trees. Then they came across trees of gold and trees of diamonds. The soldier broke off a branch from each kind of tree that they passed.

"The princesses hurried to the edge of a beautiful lake. There, twelve princes awaited them in twelve little painted boats. Each prince took the hand of a handsome prince," I looked up from the book to check if Aurora was asleep, she was looking up at me expectantly her eyes wide.

"Daddy! Keep reading! They get to dance with princes now!" I smiled at her eagerness and kept going.

"The soldier quickly hopped into the boat with princess and her prince. On the other side of the lake stood a lovely castle, a fanfare of trumpets announced the arrival of the twelve dancing princesses and fireworks lit up the sky. The princes and the princesses stepped into the castle, where beautiful music welcomed them. There the princesses danced with their princes for half the night.

"Soon the princesses' slippers were worn-out. The princes rowed the twelve princesses back across the lake, and this time the soldier rode with eldest sister. -,"

"He likes her, hah, daddy?"

"Yes, I think he does," she was so adorable, so innocent. "Let daddy finish the story, okay?" she nodded. "The princesses bade their princes good-bye and promised to return the next night.

"Then the princesses hurried back the way they came. They were so tired that they slowed down at the top of the stairs. The soldier was able to dash ahead of them, throw off his cloak, and jump in his bed.

"The princesses got to their room and put their old and tattered shoes in a row. The eldest princess checked on the soldier to be sure he was asleep and said to her sisters, 'We are safe!" With that, all twelve sisters fell fast asleep in their beds.

"The soldier wanted to see the forests and castle again, so he did not reveal what he knew the next day.

"The soldier did the same thing for the next two nights. He pretended to sleep and followed the princesses. On the third night the soldier took a golden cup from the castle to show the king as proof.

"The next morning the king sent for the soldier and asked, 'Good soldier, have you discovered where my daughters dance their shoes to shreds every night?'

" 'Your Highness, I have,' said the soldier. 'They sneak down a hidden staircase. Then they walk through three enchanted forests to a beautiful lake. There twelve princes take them across the lake to a castle where they dance the night away.'

"The king could not believe the soldier's story, but then the soldier showed him the cup and the branches of silver, gold, and diamonds. The king called his daughters, who admitted the truth.

"The king told the soldier that since he solved the mystery he could choose one of the princesses to be his wife.

"The soldier had already decided that he liked the eldest princess the best. She was clever and spirited, as well as very beautiful. For her part, the princess thought the soldier was clever and kind.

"The soldier was given royal garments to wear. He and the eldest princess were married, and all the wedding guests happily danced the night away. The end," I looked down at the sleeping angel and smiled. Then closed the book and put it on the bedside table. I kissed her forehead and turned to the doorway. There I saw Bella with biggest smile on her face. I walked over to her; I took her arms and place them around my neck, "Will you be my dancing princess?" she giggled.

"Why, I'm sorry my good soldier, but I don't dance."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but this princess isn't very graceful," she laughed again.

"I'll lead," I whispered in her ear. I picked her up bridal style and carried her downstairs. I pushed play on the stereo remote and place my hands on her waist. She leaned her on my chest and we swayed in circles. "You know you're not bad at this."

"Says you," I laughed at her.

"Come on, tell me you're not enjoying this."

"Who said I wasn't enjoying this?" she smiled and pressed her lips to mine. I deepened the kiss, and I knew I wasn't being as careful as I should with her, but I couldn't stop. When she pulled away to breath she whispered, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella."

**A/N: I was so gonna write more…but it's 2:08 am…and I'm tired…and my neck is stiff. I hope you liked, I thought it was sweet. A lot of the stuff in this chapter was inspired by myself when I was little, like the nickname, only I was Princess Ballerina Snow White when I was little, even though Sleeping Beauty is my favorite princess. And as I said in the disclaimer my mommy used to read me that story. I still need ideas for my 100****th**** review! You guys need to tell me now or I'll have to make something up! And…as always…REVIEW!!**

**P.S. I know today is Thursday…well, Friday technically. And I got back from Mexico on Monday…and I'm sorry it took so long. But, first, the computer deleted the original Ch.10 I had, and then every time I tried to write someone or something needed me. So I was distracted. It's really not my fault, but I'm sorry anyway. Virtual hugs for everyone who reviews…or I'll resort to threats and blackmail… **

**: ) : ) : )**


	11. Chapter 11

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! IT'S BEEN ALMOST A MONTH!! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!! FORGIVE ME!! PLEASE!! But this **_**is**_** partly your fault; if everyone reviewed we wouldn't have been low on the review count. Jamison Square does not have any playground equipment, it has a pool thing and grass and benches, but for the sake of the story I am going to add playground equipment. Deal with it! Teehee. : ) : ) : )**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AFILLIATED WITH THE TWILIGHT SERIES OR STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

Bella POV:

Friday! Yay…shopping…with Alice. Edward was taking the girls to Jamison Square, and Rora was under strict rules not to go anywhere near the water. She had pitched a fit when I told her. I wasn't worried though, Edward would watch her.

He was such a good father. So attentive, so loving, caring, sweet. He had told me his story. He had been in the army, he fought in the war, survived it. Then he came down with the Spanish influenza when he got back. Carlisle saved him, made him immortal. He had been twenty-six, no wife, no children, and he had never been in love. And somehow out of the thousands of prettier human girls, dozens of gorgeous vampires, he had picked me. Why? I have no idea, I wasn't pretty, or smart, or especially interesting. I was just me. Me. That's it. And yet, for some unknown reason, _he loved_ _me_. I couldn't begin to fathom as to why.

"Daddy!" I turned to look at Aurora. She was pulling on Edward's leg; he was standing at the kitchen sink, rinsing dishes and then putting them in the dishwasher. "One second, Princess," he smiled down at her. She was bouncing impatiently, "Daddy!" He turned the water off and closed the dishwasher, then he picked her up and through her in the air, she squealed in delight. He sat Rora on his shoulders and she covered his eyes, "Guess who!" He laughed.

"Hmm? Who?"

"Daddy you have to guess!" he was smiling.

"I don't know. Who?"

"Daddy! It's me!" she screamed happily.

"Ahhh," he pulled her off his shoulders and kissed her forehead, when he put her down she pouted and reached her arms back up to him.

"Daddy!" she wined. He picked her up and smiled.

"Sweetheart, you have to get ready," He ruffled her hair. "Don't you want to go to the park?" he knew the answer, he was smiling,

"YAY!" she clapped. "Put me down!" he placed her on her feet and she ran, I heard the pitter-patter of her little feet on the stairs. I looked back at Edward, he was glowing, he was looking at me, with a smile on his face, love in his eyes. I walked toward him and he opened his arms for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest, I felt his strong arms go around me and he held me there. "I love you three so, _so_ much," he whispered into my hair.

"You guys are my life," I felt my eyes tear up. What would I do if I lost her? Things were finally coming together for me. How could I have her taken away? How could my baby girl be taken from me when we were finally complete? When she finally had a daddy? It wasn't fair. He pulled back and wiped the tears that had begun to streak down my face.

"Bella," he whispered.

"It's not fair," I can't count how many times I'd said this to him. "Everything's finally coming together. I'm not alone anymore. She finally has a father. What am I supposed do?" my voice broke. I was already crying, but I held in the sobs that threatened to rack my body.

"We're not going to lose her, love. She's ours, and no one's taking her away. Not even God himself," he held my face in his hands.

"How?" I was still whispering.

"When we get the test results-,"

"And what happens if they're negative, Edward?" I demanded of him.

"We'll get a second opinion. She's not going to…to be taken away," so he was having trouble with the word, too. I nodded and leaned into him. He held me tight, to tight almost, but it made me feel better.

"Daddy, I'm ready!" Rora came running into the kitchen. I turned my head to look at her and smiled. She was getting better at dressing herself. Her clothes weren't backwards today, and only one sock was inside out. I looked at Edward and could tell he noticed it, too. "Mommy, tie my shoes for me?" she gave me a smile. Edward let me go and I went get her shoes from the cubby by the door. I came back in to the kitchen and Rora was giggling hysterically as Edward played tag with her, just missing on purpose. I smiled at them. I ran in front of Rora and caught her. She laughed.

"Let's put your shoes on," I sat her on the counter. When I was putting a shoe on the foot with the inside-out sock I "accidentally" slid the shoe _and_ the sock off. I turned the sock the right way and put it back on, she didn't notice. I put her down and she ran to Edward. He picked her up. "Daddy, let's go!" she had an expression on her face that made me laugh. It was commanding. Edward found it amusing, too, apparently.

"Okay, Princess. Let's go. Right after we get your sister," she clapped and tried to get down, he let her and she ran back up the stairs. I ran after her before she could wake Antoinette. "Rora. Shhh. Your sister's sleeping," I whispered as I ran-walked into the nursery, I knelt down to her level.

"But mommy, we're going to the park."

"Your sister can still sleep on the way there, and while you're at the park."

"But then how is she going to play?"

"She's too little, yet," I smiled at my little girl. "She might be able to play with you, but only if she wakes up," I touched her nose. She swatted my hand away, smiling. "Go back downstairs to daddy," she nodded and kissed my cheek. I got up to get Antoinette, I picked her up gently and she stirred in my arms, "Shhh. Shhh, baby, shhh," she drifted back to sleep. I carried her downstairs. I had dressed her earlier so she was ready. Edward was carrying the diaper bag on his shoulder and Rora in his arms. He smiled and opened the front door, I walked past him and I heard his Volvo beep, signaling that he unlocked it. He opened the back door for me so I could put Antoinette in her car seat, he put Rora in hers.

The car seats had been in his car for over a month now. Since the first doctor's appointment he went to. He insisted on driving wherever we went, and there hadn't been a time he wasn't around for more than 24 hours, he only left for hunting trips. He had clothes here, so he didn't need to go home to change. Not that I minded him never leaving. I preferred it this way. I needed him like I needed my babies. Which I needed like I needed oxygen. There had been a time when all I needed had been Aurora and Antoinette. Now I needed all three of them, when I deserved none. Yet God had blessed me with the three most perfect people in the world. Surely there were people more deserving, more worthy of their love. But I wouldn't give them up, no matter how undeserving.

Edward kissed me goodbye and wished me good luck with Alice, I stuck my tongue out at him and he'd laughed. Then they took off. They probably could have walked, but Rora would probably fall asleep on the way back and it looked like it was going to rain later anyway.

Edward said Alice was going to show up around 11:00. I was already ready so I decided I'd write a bit. I was very behind. I was in the middle of probably one of the most romantic scenes I'd ever written when the doorbell rang. _Damn_. "Coming!" I yelled, though she could have probably heard me whisper. I walked out of my office and down the stairs. When I opened the front door I felt the air rush out my lungs. I thought for a second I'd been punched in the stomach but looked down to see Alice with her arms around me in a bone-crushing hug. "Alice-can't-breathe," I wheezed.

"Oh! Sorry!" she stepped back. Her smile was so wide I'd thought for sure it would hurt any normal person, but she wasn't normal was she? "You ready?"

"Hmm," I nodded, trying to hide my fear.

"YAY!" she grabbed my arm and pulled.

"Alice! Wait, I need to get my purse and my jacket!" she was yanking me out the door.

"Oh! Right," she let go so I could get my stuff. I took a coat from the rack and my purse was on the table against the wall. I walked back outside to meet Alice. I looked around for her car and stopped in my tracks. What is it with this family and their fancy, expensive sports cars?! She was sitting in a canary yellow Porsche. I sighed and got in the passenger side door. "We're gonna have so much fun!" with that she stepped on the gas and took off.

Edward POV:

"Rora! Come here!" I caught her around the waist and picked her up with one arm. "What did I tell you about no swimming?"

"Not to swim?" she smiled sheepishly. I smiled and shook my head. I put her down.

"What do you want to do?"

"Swimm-,"

"No swimming."

"Daddy please?" she was begging.

"No Princess, it's to cold," I kissed her forehead.

"Fine," she sighed. "Swings?" she perked up.

"Yes. Swings are fine," she squealed happily and took off again. I had been holding Antoinette and I put her back in the stroller. I went over to the swings. "Daddy help me!" she was too short to get up by herself. I parked the stroller next to the swing the set and sat Rora on the swing. "Daddy, push me!" I smiled and obliged.

Bella POV:

The day had been horrible. I was sitting on the couch. I had demanded of Alice I get back by 4:00 because Edward and the girls would probably be back then and he was sure to be tired out, no matter how indestructible he was. I was watching I Love Lucy reruns when I heard the door open. "Mommy! Mommy!" I turned my head to see Rora running into the living room, Edward followed with a tired but loving look on his face. I hid a smile. "Yes Baby?" I put my hands under her arms and lifted her over the back of the couch. Once she was situated on my lap she went into full recount of her day. They had went to the park, and she rode the swings, and daddy had bought her hot chocolate because daddy said she couldn't have ice cream. At that part of the story I looked up at Edward and smiled lovingly, I didn't even have to tell him that. He smiled back from the end of the couch, Antoinette was in his lap. All I could see were her arms; there was penguin in them, blocking her from view. When Rora was done with her story I put her down for her nap. Antoinette was grumpy so I put her down, too. It seemed like she was catching a cold, that couldn't be good. I _would not_ have Rora catching it. After we put them down I lay on the couch with Edward. "So. How bad was it?" I tried to hide a smile as I looked up at him. He chuckled.

"Not to horrific actually. You know I don't mind watching them," he looked at me through his topaz eyes with love.

"I know," I moved my head up to kiss him. He put his hand behind my head to hold my lips to his. _Ring. Ring. Ring_. "Ugh!" I groaned. He let me go so I could get the phone. "Hello," my voice was husky.

"Bella! Oh it's so good to hear your voice."

"Mom?" I was surprised. She didn't usually call, she just showed up announced.

"Yes, silly, of course."

"What did you need?"

"I can't call my daughter without needing something?" Well, not usually. The last time she called she wanted directions to the dry cleaners and asked me not to tell Charlie because they had a bet she couldn't make it through one day without help from someone. I had kept my promise, and Renee had won permission to cook dinner for Charlie, which was absolutely horrible. My mother can't cook.

"Well, then why did you call?"

"I was wondering if you and the girls wanted to some over tomorrow night for dinner. Do you think you could make it or do you already have plans?"

"Um," She didn't know about Edward, I hadn't told her. It's not that I was afraid she wouldn't like him, it's just, we'd only been going out a month and the girls already saw him as daddy and I'm sure my mother would not be happy about the fact he'd been sleeping over since the second night I'd met him. Not that we were doing anything she would deem inappropriate, **Edward and his rules**. And it's not like I would tell her that anyway, it was just odd. Renee didn't really trust my judgment when it came to men, not after Jacob. But if Edward wanted to meet my parents than of course we'd go over. I covered the bottom of the phone, "Edward," I was whispering, I knew he'd hear me.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you want to meet my parents?" please say no, please say no, please say no.

"Sure," he smiled, I grimaced.

"Bella? You still there?"

"Yeah mom. We'd love to come over, and there's someone I want you to meet," not really. What am I supposed to say? Hey mom, dad, I'd like you to meet my vampire boyfriend!

"Who?" her voice was suspicious in a second.

"Edward," I was beating around the bush.

"Edward? A guy, Bella? Are you dating?" now her voice was accusing.

"Yes."

"Bel-."

"Wait! Before you say anything, or accuse me of being a bad judge of character, will you at least give him a chance? He's a really good guy, mom. And the girls love him-."

"He's met the girls?! How long have you been dating?!"

"About a month."

"You've only been dating a month and he's already met the girls?!"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, Bella, there is a problem! You've been dating a month and he's met the girls already! It's one thing if it doesn't work out for you but what about the girls?! Are they supposed to lose another father?!"

"Jake was _never_ a father to them! Edward is! He loves them, mom! He loves me!"

"Does he know she's sick?! How do you think he'll react to that?! Do you honestly think he'll stick around when she's gonna die?!" I froze, how could she say that to me.

"He does know! He's known since the first day I met him! He doesn't care! He loves Rora! And how dare you say that! How dare you! She's just sick! She's going to get better! He has no reason to leave! He loves us! I love him!"

"You've only been dating him a month!"

"I don't care, mom!" my eyes were brimming with tears; I wouldn't be able to hold them back much longer.

"Bella! I'm trying to keep you and the girls safe! I don't want you hurt anymore than you already have been!" her voice was thick with tears that were now falling down cheeks.

"He's not gonna hurt us mom. If you could see the way he is with them. With me. With all of us. Mom, he's so loving, so good. He's nothing like Jacob. Nothing. And don't you ever say he is," my whisper was fierce. She didn't talk for a minute.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, I'm just trying to protect my girls," she was whispering, too. "You can't be mad at me for that."

"I'm not. See you tomorrow," I put the phone back on the ringer. I was however mad at her for saying Rora was going to…going to…gonna…I couldn't even say the word in my head. How could she say that to me? My baby girl was going to be fine! She had no right! No right! It wasn't her daughter sick! I felt two strong arms go around me and I finally let out the sobs that had been threatening to take over.

"It's okay, shhh. We both know she's going to be fine," he whispered in my ear. I turned to press my face into his chest. He held my head there with one hand, the other arm wrapped around me.

"I know," it was just a whisper.

A/N: If you don't get the next chapter tomorrow you'll get it in two days. I vow to never take 17 days to update again. And if you haven't read my other story yet go read it! :) It's not as good as this one…yet. I hope you guys like it as much as I do… or more. REVIEW! Or I WILL breaks my promise!


	12. Chapter 12

Told you

Told you! Kept my promise! YAY! I got 18 reviews in one day! I love you guys! You're awesome! So here's an extra special chapter for you. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH STEPHENIE MEYER OR THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!

_Previously…_

"_Does he know she's sick?! How do you think he'll react to that?! Do you honestly think he'll stick around when she's gonna die?!" I froze, how could she say that to me._

…

"_It's okay, shhh. We both know she's going to be fine," he whispered in my ear. I turned to press my face into his chest. He held my head there with one hand, the other arm wrapped around me._

"_I know," it was just a whisper._

Bella's POV:

"I'm driving," I said to Edward as I packed the diaper bag. He had Rora with her head on his shoulder asleep, and Antoinette in her car seat in his other hand.

"No you're not," it was a statement, as if I couldn't win this argument.

"Yes I am."

"No. You're not."

"You don't know where it is, if you did I would let you drive," I turned to face him, bag packed.

"You can tell me where to go."

"Why can't I just drive?"

"Because frankly I don't trust with your own two feet, why on Earth would I trust you behind the wheel of a car?" he was smiling, I would have hit him if it wouldn't have caused me more damage then him.

"Stupid, indestructible vampire," I was muttering. He laughed. "Fine, you can drive. But figure out where to go by yourself," I started for the door but a cold arm went around my waist.

"Don't be mad…on second thought, do, it's absolutely adorable," his velvet voice purred.

"Adorable?" I whispered.

"Adorable," he confirmed.

"At least you don't find it amusing," I turned to face him, my eyebrows raised. He quickly pressed his lips to mine, melting my annoyance in an instant. It was short but sweet, so, so sweet. It made we want to stay here, forget I had a mother to eat dinner with. "Can we stay?" I whispered helplessly against his lips.

"We have to go to dinner."

"Why? It's not like you can eat the food anyway," he chuckled quietly.

"I want to meet your parents."

"Why?" I groaned, they weren't the most interesting people in the world, more interesting than me, granted, but still. Besides, I didn't want to face my mother, not knowing what kind of fight we'd get into today.

"I have to meet them eventually, Bella."

"Why?"

"Because they're your parents. Come on, you've met my family."

"Yeah, but that's different."

"How is it different?"

"Edward, please, I just don-,"

"She's not going to say anything, love," so he knew what was bothering me then, sometimes I doubted that he couldn't read my mind. "I don't have to read your mind to know what's bothering you," again, making me doubt that he couldn't.

"You don't know she won't say anything," my voice sounded scared.

"I'll be there the whole time. And the second she thinks anything that might to lead to that topic of conversation I'll get you out of there, okay?"

"Edward, pl-,"

"Bella, you'll be fine," I couldn't doubt the sincerity in his voice.

"Okay," he kissed my forehead and picked the car seat back up. I opened the door for him and he led the way out of the house. We hadn't spoken since we got in the car, except for the occasional "turn left" or "turn right". I was nervous, scared, I really just didn't want to go! Edward must have felt my tension because about half way there he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. I looked over at him, he was staring at me. He stroked my cheek, "You'll be fine," I nodded and held his hand to my face. When we pulled up to my parent's house my Antoinette woke up crying. I jumped out of the car and took her out of her car seat. "Shhh, baby. It's okay, mommy's here," she didn't stop. My mom walked out of the house, "Oh, dear. Is she hungry?"

"Maybe," I turned to Edward, "Get Rora, I'm gonna get Antoinette a bottle," he nodded and kissed me quickly. I took the diaper bag from the car and went inside. My dad was in the kitchen, "Hey, Bells. She okay?"

"Yeah, I think she's hungry. Hold her for a sec," he took her from me. He looked so out of place and unsure holding a baby, I wanted to laugh. I filled the bottle with water and then added the formula. When it was done I took Antoinette back from Charlie and gave her the bottle. She seemed to quiet down. "Grandpa!" I turned; Rora was running up to Charlie. He smiled and picked her up; she threw her arms around his neck. "Hey, sweetpea."

"Grandpa! Guess what?!"

"What?" he was smiling.

"Yesterday daddy took me to the park! And I went on the swings! And then daddy got me a hot chocolate!" Charlie looked taken aback at the word "daddy", but maintained his expression well enough for Rora not to notice. When she looked away he gave me a questioning look, I smiled sheepishly. "Bella, can I talk to you a minute?" I turned to Renee, then Edward. He nodded slightly. Didn't make me feel any better.

"Sure, mom," I followed her to the back patio. She looked at me a minute, deliberating what to say, I imagine.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I jumped to conclusions yesterday. Edward seems very sweet. And he does seem to love Rora, despite…Bella, please forgive me."

"For which offense?" that came out sharper than intended. "The one where you said she'd die or the one where you accused a guy you'd never met of being like my asshole of an ex-husband?"

"The second one," she whispered almost to low for me to hear.

"What about the first?"

"Bella, you already know what I think."

"Yeah! I do know what you think! And you're wrong!"

"She's not going to make it, Bella. We both know that."

"NO! _You think _that!"

"You're putting her through unnecessary pain."

"It's not unnecessary! It's going to make her better! The treatment is going to make her better!"

"No it's not, Bella. It already stopped work-,"

"That was a different treatment!"

"It doesn't make a difference."

"Oh! I'm sorry, _mother_! I'm sorry I don't want my daughter to die! I'm sorry that I care! I'm sorry that I'm not ready to give up on her!" I was screaming, Charlie could probably hear me, even. "And I'm sorry her own _grandmother_ is!" she kept quiet. "Say something! SAY SOMETHING!"

"What do you want me to say? You just accused me of not caring. It's _because I care _I don't want her on treatment. I don't want her to suffer if there's no point."

"THERE IS A POINT!"

"What point, Bella? She's not-,"

"YES SHE IS!"

"BELLA, SHE'S GOING TO DIE!" Renee finally lost her temper.

"Renee, Bella? Dinner's ready," Charlie looked scared we would go off on him, too. I pushed passed him inside. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I had no idea-,"

"Its okay, Edward. You couldn't have known I'd go off on her, you can't read my mind," He pulled me into his arms. "Where are the girls?"

"Antoinette's asleep again and Rora's watching TV," I nodded.

"Let me get her for dinner," I pulled away from him, he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I walked into the family room. Rora was sitting in front of the TV Indian style. "Honey, don't sit in front of the TV, you'll hurt your eyes," I sat down and pulled her into my lap. She laid her head against my shoulder.

"Mommy?" she sounded scared.

"Yes, baby?" she bit her lip.

"Member when we found Squishy upsid down in his tank?" Squishy had been her fish.

"Yes?"

"And you said he died, that he went to be wid God?"

"Yes?"

"Is that…is that what's gonna happen to me? Am I gonna die like Squishy?" her eyes teared up. I gasped.

"No, baby! Never! Nothing is going to happen to you, okay! Do you understand me, Rora?! Never!" a tear slid down her cheek.

"Then how cwome gwandma said that?"

"Because grandma is scared. She didn't mean it. Aurora, look at mommy, you're not going anywhere. You're staying here with me and daddy and sister. Okay? You're staying here. Ignore grandma. She didn't mean it," I held her to me tight, one hand on the back of her head he other around her torso. I was trying to hold in tears now, too.

"Mommy, I don't wanna be like Squishy," she whispered through her tears.

"You're not going to be, baby. You're staying right here. I brought you into this world and I'm going to keep you in it. You're staying with mommy."

"Bella what did you say to her?" I looked up at my mother. "You can't just go telling a 3 year old she's going to die!" the end of her sentence was a fierce whisper.

"I didn't! You did! She heard you!" her face froze in a mask of shock that quickly turned to pain and regret. I got up off the floor, Rora in my arms. Edward was standing in the doorway an expression of pure anger on his face, he was looking at Renee. "Edward, get Antoinette, we're leaving," he nodded his agreement. I walked out the front door, Edward was behind me, he had already unlocked the car. I put Rora in her car seat.

"Bella! Wait! I didn't mean it!" I rounded on her.

"Don't give me your apologies now, I don't want them!" I spat at her.

"Bella-,"

"Don't call me," with that I got in the car. Edward, with his brilliant vampire skills, backed up perfectly and shot out of my parent's driveway in a matter of seconds. No one said anything for a while. "Mommy, are you mad at me?" oh no. how could I make her think that? I was about to respond but Edward beat me to it.

"Princess, mommy's not mad at you. You didn't do anything, sweetheart," he was looking at her over his shoulder.

"Are you mad at me, daddy?" her face was still tear soaked.

"Don't be silly. Daddy's never mad at you. Mommy and daddy love you so, so much, my Princess Ballerina Sleeping Beauty. We're not mad at you at all," he gave her a small smile; I reached my hand back to her. She took it and nodded at him. Edward reached his hand back and tickled her side; she gave a small giggle and squirmed. Edward smiled bigger this time and turned back to the road. When we got home I whipped up some grilled chicken for me, and some Mac-n-cheese with broccoli and ground turkey in it for Rora, it was the only way Rora would eat her veggies. When she was done I dressed her for bed. Edward came with me to tuck her in. "Night, baby," I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, mommy. Goodnight, daddy," she looked up at us.

"Goodnight, Princess. We love you. Sweet dreams," Edward kissed her cheek and turned out the lamp on the nightstand.

"Daddy, the night light!"

"Of course," he flipped on the little flower light. "Now go to sleep, okay."

"Okay. Love you daddy. Love you mommy."

"We love you, too, baby," I kissed her again and stood up from the edge of her bed. I grabbed Edward's hand and le him to my room. Antoinette was in her crib and I in my pajamas and all I wanted to do was sleep. I pulled him into bed with me. I felt his arms around my waist and his mouth at my ear, "Sleep, my Beautiful Bella," I was too exhausted to argue with him. "Night, love you," with that I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Don't hate Renee to much…okay, go ahead, I hate her right now, too. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	13. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

Yola

_**Yola! I have 12 reviews on Ch.12…and that is not beating my previous review count. And the previous isn't even the highest, the highest is 20, and the previous one is 18. So if you haven't reviewed yet go up to where it says Chapter 13 and click the left arrow. Then scroll down to the bottom of Ch.12 and hit the review button. Then, and only then, will you get a new chapter. Toodles. –waves- : ) : ) : ) : ) : )**_


	14. Chapter 13

OH

**OH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! You are the best fan-base I could ever ask for! So here's a new chapter…for all the people that I love so much…if I was a Caesar salad you guys would be my chicken! Teehee! I thought that last bit was funny. Enjoy my favorite people on the whole planet!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

Edward POV:

I needed to see Carlisle. If there was a father figure somewhere on this planet capable of telling me what to do, helping me not feel helpless, telling me how to help my girls, it was Carlisle. I left around 1:00 am. I left Bella note explaining where I was if she woke up for some unexpected reason before I got back.

When I pulled up to the front of the house Alice was sitting in front of the door. "Alice, I'm here to see Carlisle. I don't have time for whatever you're planning. And no. Bella is way too stressed out for another one of your shopping trips."

"Edward, please? We can take the girls? And you can come, too-,"

"I'd rather be burned alive."

"Fine. I see how important I am," she gave a puppy dog face.

"Only works with Jasper," with that I ran around the house and through the back door.

I was about to knock on Carlisle's office door when, "Come in, Edward." I opened the door. He was sitting behind his desk, hands folded on top with a book to his left. "Sit," he commanded. I sat there fidgeting, not quite sure how to say this.

"Ed-,"

"What am I supposed to do!" I shot out of my chair, now I was pacing the hardwood floor.

"Well, first stop wearing a hole in the floor," I stopped and faced him. "Now sit down and explain," I obliged.

"Carlisle? How do I do this? How do I help them when I can't even help myself? Damn it! I've never felt so…so…useless!" I put my head in my hands and tried to hold back tears I knew couldn't come. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up into the face of the man I'd come to know as a father.

"Edward, I love you like a son, and I've tried to be the best father I could be to you. I've tried to provide the resources for you to grow as a person. Now you're a father, and you have a love. They're you're family just as much as we are, maybe more so. You need to be there for them in whatever way they need you to be. Those girls needed a father, you gave them that. Bella needed to someone to lean on, someone to help her with the responsibility of taking care of a sick child, someone to love in another way then her friends or her family, you gave her that. And you need to continue being there for them Edward. You've done a wonderful job and I've never been more proud of you."

"Carlisle, I feel so helpless, I feel so useless, I'm not even helping them!"

"Edward, you've helped them more than you could ever know. Those girls have never had a father, a father that really loved them, anyway, Bella hasn't had anyone to help her through all this, she's been alone, bearing the responsibility of her sick baby by herself. Edward, they need you."

"I need them."

"I know, I know son."

"I love them so, so much. Bella, oh god, Bella, she's so wonderful, smart, funny, beautiful, loving, sweet. And the girls, my girls, Rora's so adorable, she's amazing, smart, funny, sweet. And Antoinette is going to be just like Bella, she looks exactly like her as a baby, and she's got the same personality, it sounds like she's going to talk in her sleep, too. I love them like my own. They're my daughters, Carlisle. And one day, I swear on my pile of ashes, Bella is going to be wearing my mother's ring. And not even the word wife seems to cover how much I love her," I looked up at him, he was smiling.

"So then what are you doing here? You should be home with your future wife and your baby girls don't you think?" I smiled and nodded. I was walking out the door, "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is a bad time. But you haven't been to work in almost a month and it's starting to look suspicious. I can only pass it off as personal problems for so long," Damn! Work!

"Uhh…,"

"I'll give you a few more days but you do need to show up every once in a while. You can work the night shift so you're with them during the day, and you can change your hours so you can be there while they sleep every once in while," he smiled apologetically.

"Okay. I should be going. Thanks dad, for the advice," I closed the office door and I swear I heard him say "it was all you".

When I got back home I could hear someone downstairs. I walked into find Bella and a crying Antoinette in the kitchen. "Oh, baby, shhh, mommy's here, go back to sleep," she sounded groggy. Bella was trying to give Antoinette a bottle but she kept pushing it away, "Baby, mommy doesn't have any more gel for your teeth, I'm so, so sorry."

"We're put of teething medication?"

"Gah! Oh Edward! Don't scare me like that!" I stroked her cheek.

"Sorry, love. So we're out?"

"Yeah. I forgot to get some at the store the other day."

"Let me run to the store real quick."

"Edward, it's 2:00 in the morning!"

"That's why they invented 24 hour pharmacies, love."

"No, she can make it through one night."

"Bella, it's no-,"

"How many times do I have to over the fact that when it comes to baby products you can't win? First baby food and now teething medication."

"I don't have a problem running to the store real quick," she looked down at our angel.

"Okay," she said reluctantly, "but be quick about it," I nodded and kissed her.

When I got back with the teething medication Antoinette was still wailing. "Here, love, let me have her," Bella handed her to me and took out the gel. She rubbed it on Antoinette's gums. "Shhh, it's okay. Go back to sleep angel," I rocked her back and forth across the living room, and this time while I was pacing it wasn't because I felt useless, it was because I felt I was actually doing something.

**A/N: I KNOW IT'S SHORT!! I won't have access to a computer tomorrow at all and wanted you to know that the creative juices are flowing again and another author's not would be just lame. So here is half a chapter, you'll get the other half as soon as I get my hands on a computer again. : ) : ) : )**


	15. Chapter 14

PUT DOWN THE SHARP OBJECTS

**PUT DOWN THE SHARP OBJECTS!! If you kill me there will be no other person to finish the story and if I'm dead I can't even give someone else permission to finish it! You can kill my school…and my teachers…and my homework…you just can't kill me. I'm warning you ahead of time…this will be the last chapter for a while…WAIT! **_**What I'm going to do is finish the story, or at least a few chapters before I post anything else so that I can be more punctual with the updates!!**_** By finishing everything you can get a new chapter everyday, maybe 2 or 3 a day if you review quickly. This is what I'm going with and hopefully you don't hate me enough to stop reading. **

HA-LOCO: If I haven't already read all the chapters of your story I haven't read yet and reviewed every single one and apologized thoroughly enough…I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR TOTALLY IGNORING YOU!! IT WASN'T INTENTIONAL!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR STEPHENIE MEYER!!**

Bella POV:

"So?" I was in the kitchen mixing waffle batter. Edward had his hands resting lightly on my waist, his face in my hair.

"Yes, love?" he kissed my neck.

"What did you talk to Carlisle about?" I was kind of reluctant to ask, in case it was none of my business.

"Nothing important," if he was lying I couldn't tell, and something made me think he didn't want to talk about it anymore. I nodded. "Though he did want something," now he sounded reluctant.

"What?"

"He said that he has no problem with me being here all the time but…"

"But?"

"I do have to go into work every so often, not as much as before, but still. It's starting to look suspicious," I completely forgot! Of course he had to go to work! The Cullen's had to keep up pretenses; they couldn't afford to draw suspicion to themselves.

"Oh. Well, I guess…" how could I finish that sentence? I didn't want him to go, but I wouldn't cause them problems, not just for Edward, but for all of them.

"If you don't want me to go I'll tell Carlisle I can't. I'll pretend I transferred to a different hospital or something."

"Edward," I turned to face him, "I won't be the cause of any problems with your family. If people are getting suspicious then you should go back to work. I need to catch up on my writing anyway," I looked at him sternly, hoping that maybe for once he'd listen to me.

"Love-,"

"No, Edward. If your father wants you at work then you're going," hoping the use of the word father would make him listen.

"Okay, but the second you want me back home tell me. If you need me here I'll be here, no matter what Carlisle says. Don't think you have to put up with my absence should you not want to. You're far more important than suspicious humans could ever be," now it was his turn to look stern.

"I'm human, too, you know," I joked. He smiled.

"Yes, you are. The most inhuman human I've ever met in my life."

"Hey!" I shrieked laughingly.

"You know what I mean," he smiled and briefly pressed his lips to mine.

"MMMMMYYYYY!!" Antoinette, I smiled. She was quite loud for such a little girl.

"I'll get her," Edward let go of me and went to get her out of her playpen. I looked out into the living room and watched as Edward went to pick her up.

"DDDAAAAADDDDEEEEEEE!!" she squealed happily. I froze. She said daddy! She said daddy! Edward turned to look at me.

"Did she say…?" he looked stunned.

"DDDAAAADDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Antoinette was screaming now. I nodded at him, I'm sure I wore the same expression. Suddenly his face lit up with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. He turned to pick her up and threw her in the air, she laughed. When he turned to me I could feel the huge ear-to-ear smile on my face.

"She said daddy," I whispered.

* * *

Grrrrr!! In the last month I'd been in more romantic situations than any other woman in history, fiction and reality alike and yet I couldn't write a freaking romance novel?! What the hell?! It made no sense! Maybe I was having Edward withdraws. There was no other explanation. _Sigh._ I was sitting on my bed with my laptop in my lap, go figure, with the worse case of writers block in history. I was trying to figure out how to word Darian's, the poor blacksmith, suggestion of elopement to Audrey, the rich Lord Mallery's only daughter. Only I couldn't figure out how, all I knew was that she was going to say yes and in their attempt Audrey was going to be found by the Lord's guard and Darian was barely going to escape with his life. I was still undecided about the ending.

Another thing I knew, I had about a month to finish. The deadline was January 2. I'd finally gotten my editor to lighten up on the deadline. This gave me about a month. December 2 was next week. I wanted to finish before Christmas, though. Alice was insisting on throwing a huge birthday party for Rora. She was going all out. Alice was inviting all of the kids from Rora's old pre-school, all of my friends from high school and college, Edward and Carlisle's colleagues from the hospital, and some writers I'd made good friends with over the years. We were having it at their house, because even if I wanted to have it at my house, its size simply did not accommodate.

She was going to be four. _Four_. My baby was going to be four! I found out I was pregnant just yesterday and all of a sudden she was four! I couldn't believe how big she was getting. She had saved me. My getting pregnant with her was the best thing that ever happened to me. She gave me a reason to go on. When I found out I was going to have her I had already been far from the hard floor I had fallen on when I met Jake. We hadn't been in love since we got married, well, I hadn't, I'm not sure if he ever loved me. At that point I had been giving up on my dreams of writing, it just didn't seem possible anymore, I can't even remember how many publishing companies turned me down. I was going to give up, and then when I knew…knew I was going to be a mother…to be in charge of another life…everything came into perspective for me. That baby was the most important thing in the world. _I_ lived _for her_. She gave me a reason to keep trying, so that I could be a role model for her, teach her to never give up. To be the strong, yet loving mother she needed. Renee had never been much of a mother, don't get me wrong, I loved her, we were close, but I had always been the adult in that relationship. She never had been, she's better now, but still not past her twenties mentally. I didn't want my daughter to have to be my mother, the way I had been. So in that lay the reason I was where I was. Aurora. My baby.

Edward had been working night shifts at the hospital for about a month and a half now. He worked as little as possible, but he still couldn't stay with me every night. Not to mention the hunting trips. Rora had been on her treatment for about a month, things were steady, but I couldn't see any real improvement. The doctor said it take a while to be noticeable. Her recovery that is. Edward assured me of this to the best of his abilities, he didn't specialize in cancer after all. Nor did Carlisle.

Rora was looking forward to the party. We had been over to the Cullen's place a lot more since the first visit and Alice couldn't help but bombard my daughter with talk of a grand party fit for a princess. Emmett and Rora got along well, both extremely childish. Esme was a wonderful grandmother; Rora had even come to call her grandma. Though she once commented to me on how Esme seemed to young to be a grandma, that had made me laugh.

Rose. There hadn't been much progress with Rosalie. She hadn't spoken directly to me since we first met. I caught her looking at the girls and me, though. Edward didn't like to give away to much about the minds of people he could read, he knew he had no right to the information, that it wasn't his, he didn't like sharing, he felt it wasn't his to share. The little he did tell me though seemed to allude to my being human…that Rosalie wanted to be human more than anything else in the world, maybe even more than she wanted Emmett. Though thinking about the two of them without each other was like thinking of me without Edward. Unimaginable. They were made for each other, just like Edward and me. The way they looked at each other, I caught that look in Edward's eyes sometimes…when he was looking at me. And I knew I looked at him that way, too. Whatever Rosalie's story was it must have been tragic, for her to want mortality that bad.

Antoinette had learned to walk. She could walk around without holding onto things now. She would be one in February, February 26 to be exact. She had learned to say Jasper. It sounded more like "Jisper", though. It was adorable. He was quite taken to her. At first Edward had been uneasy about him being around the girls, he was so new to their way of life. But for some reason in the time we'd been around his control seemed to have doubled. She liked him, too. She had even added "Unncllle" to the beginning of "Jisper". She liked Alice. Though the constant wardrobe changes really got on her nerves, and it seemed to be the only thing that Jasper would stand up to Alice about, because she sure as hell didn't listen to me or Edward. And who doesn't love Carlisle and Esme? The perfect parents, or, in my children's case, grandparents. Emmett, of course, absolutely adored her and was trying to fashion her into a pawn for his future diabolical, extremely evil practical jokes. Which I am sorry to say I have fallen victim to.

At some point in this string of thoughts I dozed off to sleep. Dreaming of giant cakes and eloping blacksmiths named Darian dancing around the back yard of the Cullen's house in the snow. Most normal dream I'd had in awhile. At least I didn't wake up screaming.

Edward's POV:

When I got home from work everyone was asleep. Well I'd hope so; it was four in the morning. Antoinette was mumbling. And Rora was breathing in and out evenly in a deep sleep. When I found Bella in her room she was slouched over her laptop with her head on the keyboard and the screen flipped all the way open so that the computer looked flat. I took it from her and placed it on the desk. There were about eight pages of j's on the word document, judging by that she'd fallen asleep at around 2:00am. I was going to have to talk to her about going to sleep earlier, this was the third time this week I'd found her asleep over her laptop with random letters littering the screen.

I laid her down in more normal position for sleeping hoping she didn't wake up with a crick in her neck. I didn't want her in any sort of pain, no matter how minor. She'd had enough of it watching her daughter sick. Thank God she was getting better. When the results of Rora's third test came back in all of us had been absolutely euphoric. I'd never been so happy. Except for perhaps when God sent me my angels in the first place. Things were finally getting better.


	16. Chapter 15

HI! Let's get straight to the story cause no one like's author's notes anyway!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR STEPHENIE MEYER!!!

Bella POV:

"Pfft!" I spit out the handful of confetti. "Emmett!" I glared at him. This was a child's party! The confetti was for the children. Not for Emmett…but then again…Emmett was kind of a child.

"Yes, Bells?" he smiled mischievously.

"Children's party, Emmett," he laughed.

"And?"

"The confetti is not for you!" I snatched the bag from him and stalked off to find Alice. I found her in the backyard. I had been worried it would be far to cold to have the party outside but of course, Alice could see the future! She assured me it was going to be a rather warm winter, not really warm, like sunny, but warm enough to be outside and that the party would be far more superb if it was outside! I'm really hoping you're catching the annoyance here. "Alice!" she turned.

"Yes?" the look on her face told me she already knew but was going to let me continue anyway. I was glad, I needed to vent.

"What the hell were you thinking giving Emmett the confetti?! And why, remind me please, why we're having a party outside in the middle of winter?! Are you crazy?!"

"Bella, Emmett took the confetti, I didn't give it to him. And the party is outside because it is going to be so much more fun this way!" she smiled at me, that damn pixie.

"Uuuuggghhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mommy, mommy! Look!" I turned to look at Rora as she ran into my leg. I picked her up and held her to my hip. I couldn't help but smile now.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Alice had bought her a new dress-coat-thingy, whatever, and a pair of rather adorable boots that I made sure would be warm enough for her to be outside, because Alice _insisted_ we have the party in the backyard, which, coincidentally was outside.

"Look at my purty dress!" she was all smiles and her bright, happy eyes had never been so excited. This was the first birthday she'd have a daddy, and it hadn't escaped my notice.

"I see, baby girl. Did you show daddy yet?" she nodded her head vigorously as Edward came up from behind her and snatched her from me.

"Daddy!" she laughed as he threw up her in the air and caught her again.

"Yes, Princess?" he smiled my favorite crooked grin. He was wearing only jeans and a button up, he would have to put a jacket on when the humans started arriving, wearing no jacket in the snow was bound to look conspicuous.

"You scared me!" she gave him a stern look and he laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Did I? Hmm. Well…" he threw her up in the air again and then dipped her as if they were dancing, she was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Edward! You messed up her hair! You idio-," I cut Alice off.

"Hey! Little ears, Alice!"

"But idi-the I word isn't a bad word! And he messed up her hair!" she pointed childishly at Edward, who was smiling smugly, as she whined.

"Pointing is ruuude Auntie Alice," Rora joined in on the conversation. Edward and I laughed.

"I taught my daughter well, didn't I, baby girl?" I took her from Edward.

"Mommy! I'm not a baby! I'm four!" she showed me four fingers.

"You'll always be our baby, princess," Edward smiled lovingly at her.

"Nuh uh! I'm four!" she showed us four again with her fingers.

"Okay, my four year old. Why don't you ask Grandma to fix your hair before Auntie Alice kills daddy," I asked her, her face paled.

"No! My hair already got fixded! And Auntie Alice isn't allowed to hurt daddy, Gramma u'll get mad!" she pouted at me.

"Well, I guess you have to ask Auntie Alice if it's okay then," she turned her adorable face to Alice, and not even the queen of the puppy dog pout could withstand those big brown eyes.

"Fine, you can play in the snow. But daddy has to help Auntie Alice finish these stupid decorations," Alice glared at Edward.

"Is Esme calling me? I think I'll go see what she wants?" he tried to turn around but Alice had his arm in an iron grip before he could even take a step.

"Oh, no you don't, mister. You're helping me finish," I had to admit, for such a small person she could be quite frightening. Edward sighed wearily and turned around to face her.

"Fine Alice. I will help you," he looked rather annoyed.

"Not like you had a choice, anyway," and with that she went back to her flower garland. Edward proceeded to help her; I'm assuming he read her instructions in her mind.

Though Alice had assured me that Aurora's coat and boots were warm enough that she could be outside all day and not get sick, I still didn't want her out there longer than absolutely necessary, necessary being Alice forcing me to let her outside, so despite her protests I took her inside with me to play with Antoinette by the fireplace.

People started arriving around twelve o' clock, not all of my friends had children so some people just showed up by themselves. And one of my friend's kids was sick so they had stayed at home. Of course, everything was superb. The food, though I don't know how because the people who cooked it don't eat, was amazing. The decorations, well, what can I say, it's Alice. The cake! Esme being the wonderful, loving person she is made Rora a three-tiered cake with light pink fondant frosting with polka dots all over. It was white cake, technically, (I would call it yellow, but what do I know?), with strawberry filling.

All my friends joked that somehow I'd gone from loser husband to a god. And, in some aspects they were right, Edward wasn't a god, he was a vampire, but I was definitely by far the luckiest woman in the room, or backyard to be specific, everything had worked out for me. Like when it came time to sing happy birthday and cut the cake. It was just so perfect. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Rora! Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang in unison, the vampires being exactly on key.

"Make a wish, sweetheart," Edward picked her up so that she could reach the candles on the top of the cake. She inhaled deeply and then blew out all four candles at once.

"I wished for a baby doll!" she smiled at him and he laughed. He knew already, for some reason whatever block had kept him out of her mind before had started deteriorating. But he still couldn't read Antoinette's or mine.

"You're not supposed tell, princess," he kissed her forehead.

"**But won't I get it now?"** her eyes were wide and earnest. He laughed again.

"You can have anything you want, baby," she clapped excitedly and we passed out cake to everyone.

"So, Bella, how have you been?" I was talking to a few friends from high school. We were standing outside on the patio; Alice had put out heat lamps for the humans. The kids were playing in the snow, with all the husbands and dads, it wasn't too deep, a couple inches, but the powder was fresh so the ground wasn't slippery. It would be tomorrow.

"Good," I smiled, that was understatement.

"Good? C'mon! If that piece of a-,"

"Watch it, Taylor! There are children here!" I hissed at her, still laughing at her forgetfulness, though.

"They're way over there, they can't hear us. Besides, if I want details I'm going to have to ask. You've never been one to kiss and tell," she smiled at me teasingly, humor in her eyes.

"Kissing? I'm sure they've been doing a lot more than that. If that man was mine I'd have him in my bed every night!"

"Shut up! Jesus, Cathy! You're married!"

"And? That doesn't mean I can't spot a guy who's good in the bedroom," I hit her in the arm and her and Taylor laughed at me.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. We both know you're not a virgin, you have two rugrats to prove it."

"So? I didn't spill every detail to you guys when I lost my virginity. Why should now be any different?"

" 'Cause the guy you lost your virginity to was no where near as fine as this man! I mean, damn! Where the hell did you find him? A hot guy convention?"

"There's no such thing, Taylor! And keep your eyes to yourself!"

"I know there's no such thing. If there was I wouldn't be single would I?"

"It's not all about looks," I told her for the umpteenth time.

"I know, I know, you're right, like always," she paused for a second, "but looks are important," her and Cathy busted up laughing and I shook my head at them. The truth was, though even if we had I wouldn't tell them, Edward and I hadn't made love to each other. I wanted to, so badly. But he wouldn't, he didn't trust himself. He said he wouldn't risk hurting me. The first time he said it, after I tried, unsuccessfully, to get his shirt off, I worried that he didn't _want_ to, that he didn't want me that way. After he realized that I thought he didn't want me he was appalled, he assured me that it was just my safety, that that was why he had to say no. I understood, he was being ridiculous, I knew he could never hurt me, but I understood. He was rather self-loathing. I couldn't fathom why anyone so wonderful couldn't see that in themselves.

" Come on, Bella! I'm dying here! Give me some details!"

"No."

"Why?!" they were whining like children! God, and Cathy was pregnant, too.

"Because I can't."

"Why?!"

"I just can't."

"What, is this some new rule of yours?"

"No, I just can't tell you. And if I could I wouldn't anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean? Just tell me when! When the first time was!"

"I can't tell you."

"Isabella Swan! God help me! You better spill!"

"No."

"What, do you honestly expect me to believe you haven't slept with him?" Taylor looked incredulous. I stayed quiet, my face heating up like the heat lamp we were standing next to.

"You haven't fu-,"

"Taylor! I swear, I'll wash your mouth out with soap if have to!"

"I mean, you haven't slept with him?" her eyes were wide, her voice low.

"No," they gasped simultaneously.

"But you said he was staying over!" Cathy looked beyond belief.

"So? I didn't say we were sleeping together."

"But you said he held you while you slept!"

"I still didn't say we were having sex. You just assume."

"Why?"

"Why what?

"Haven't you?" I couldn't tell them the truth, so I tried to shrug and lie all at once.

"We've only been going out a couple of months."

"I slept with my last boyfriend on our first date," very Taylor of her.

"That's you not me. And have you ever considered that the reason you can't keep a guy is because all your relationships are based solely on se-,"

"RORA!" I turned my head fast enough to give me whiplash. Alice had been the one to yell out my baby's name. Her face was frozen in a mask of horror and her hands were reached out towards her. I looked for Edward's face out on the lawn, it was identical, if not more terrified than Alice's. Lastly, I looked for my daughter in the crowd of maybe 25 kids; she was falling face down in the snow. Everything was in slow motion; I watched her drop to the ground, not conscious enough to hold out her arms to break the fall. I watched her warm, little face hit the cold snow and her long hair splayed out over the ground.

"RORA!" I screamed and ran faster to her side than I ever had in my life. Edward and Carlisle got their first, they were both on the lawn, but Edward still ran a little faster than he should've in front of humans, I didn't care, and I knew he didn't, either. "What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" tears cascaded down my face as Edward took her in his arms and ran to the car, I ran after him and the passenger door was open when I got to the front of the house. Carlisle followed in his Mercedes as Edward went a hundred and twenty to the hospital. He jumped out and rushed her in, Carlisle and me not far behind. I don't know how I managed to keep up with them. We ran into the ER and though I can't recall what was said before I knew it we were swarmed with doctors and nurses and Carlisle ripped her out of Edward's grasp as they put her on a gurney and rolled her away. They didn't let us follow, though Edward was a doctor there they said he was to emotionally involved. So we instead we sobbed together on the floor of the emergency room. After a while a nurse came and led us to an empty hospital room. Carlisle came in, and what he said shattered my fragile heart. Aurora wasn't ever going to wake up. Ever.


	17. Chapter 16

_Previously…_

_Everything was in slow motion; I watched her drop to the ground, not conscious enough to hold out her arms to break the fall. I watched her warm, little face hit the cold snow and her long hair splayed out over the ground. _

We sobbed together on the floor of the emergency room. After a while a nurse came and led us to an empty hospital room. Carlisle came in, and what he said shattered my fragile heart. Aurora wasn't ever going to wake up. Ever.

**Bella POV:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ I held her hand; the one not connected to an IV, and rubbed it with my thumb. Edward knelt beside her bed and my plastic fold-up chair with his head on the bed and his hand in my free one. I couldn't bear to look at her face, with the tubes down her throat, breathing for her, eating for her. The dark circles under her eyes.

I didn't have the strength to let her go, _we_ didn't. It'd been nearly three months. And still I let her suffer. The doctor said the only thing she could feel was pain, and I let her feel it. What was wrong with me? What was wrong with me?! "What's wrong with me?" I let out a strangled sob. Edward looked up for the first time since I woke up this morning, from a one-hour sleep. I didn't sleep much besides that, one, two hours a night.

"Bella, how can you say that? There's _nothing_ wrong with you. _Nothing_. This _is not your fault_," his eyes were burning into mine, and his own pain intensified my own.

"Yes, it is. How can I let her suffer this? What kind of mother let's her baby suffer this? I'm _not strong_ enough to let her go, and because of it all she feels is _pain_," my breathing was uneven and my voice raspy, my eyes watery.

"Bella, do you think any mother on the planet is so easy to let their child…die?" he choked on the word, "And don't ever say that you're not strong. You've been stronger then anyone should ever have to be. You're stronger than me, stronger than anyone I've ever met in my hundred years. Don't. Don't say that," his eyes were black, he hadn't hunted in months, he refused to leave. And they were in agony, as I'm sure were mine.

"But Edward-," he put his fingers to my lips.

"No, Bella. No buts. Not now, not ever. Not from you. You don't have a reason," he stood up and took me in his arms. And I let loose the sobs I'd been unsuccessfully trying to hold in.

"Edward! Edward!" I cried his name and I felt his body shake with unshed tears. He ran his hand through my ear and tried without avail to comfort me. We couldn't be comforted, him nor I. We were losing our baby girl. How could we possibly be comforted?

"Shh, Bella. Shhh, I promise you, love. We'll get through it, together," I noticed how he said "get through it" instead of "it will be okay". He was being honest, because we both new nothing would ever be okay again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. We both looked up to see it open and a man I hated with all my heart walked in. I had no reason to hate him, this wasn't his fault. He was just an easy target.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan," he nodded at us and he looked nervous. I couldn't imagine why. And I couldn't ask Edward in the presence of another human, if he could even read his mind. He'd told me his mind had been so clouded his power wasn't working well.

"Yes, Dr. Solomon?" Edward's voice was hard as steel, apparently I wasn't the only one who blamed him.

"I, uh. Um. Uh. May-Maybe, if you could-si-sit dow-n," and for the first time since Aurora had been diagnosed there was emotion in his voice, and in his eyes. True remorse, and sorrow. Edward sat down on the chair I'd previously been occupying and pulled me down on his lap.

"Yes?" Edward's voice was still hard, but I could detect uncertainty there. And fear. Fear of what? Could things get worse?

"I've w-ent through Aurora's fi-le. I've foun-d something-g," he drew in a shaky breath, "odd."

"Odd?" my voice was louder than I expected. More fierce. "Like what?"

"Well, uh,"

"Uh, what?" Edward's voice was on the verge of being angry, and I could just imagine it creeping up to irate if the good doctor didn't tell us what was going on.

"Do you recall the tests we took a few months back?" he was talking fast and I barely made out what he'd said.

"Yes," Edward was confused again.

"We compared them, to the first test results back when she was first diagnosed," he was looking down at the folder in his hands. "And, well," it would appear he couldn't any longer, so he just handed the papers to Edward. He took them as gently as possible looking like it took a great deal of effort. He looked at them, I read them, too, and being the non-med school graduate I really couldn't make any of it out. Suddenly Edward went rigid, and the look in his black eyes terrified even me, though he was staring at Dr. Solomon.

"The. Blood types. Weren't. The. Same?" his voice was low, and deadly. And I had a feeling the only thing keeping him from killing the man in front of us was that I was sitting on his lap.

"Wait? What? The blood types weren't t the sa-," I gasped, and the realization of what had happened hit me. They had mixed up the test results, with somebody else's. My baby girl had never had a chance of getting better. The answer was always no. "The blood types weren't the same!" I launched out of my chair and the next thing I knew I was screaming at the top of my lungs at the bastard that had ruined my baby girl's chance. And then, what about the other child? The child that had received my baby's results. The negative ones. While we received their positive one's. Had they listened as we had? And taken the instruction of the doctors? Had they not pursued treatment when their baby could have been okay? "How many other lives have you ruined?!" and with that final word I sank to the ground, sobbing , barely able to breathe. Edward, through his rage, managed to lower himself to the ground and pull me into his lap. He didn't say anything, not to me…but, "Get out," it was directed at Dr. Solomon. He didn't appear to hear. "Get out now and I may spare you your life, though I'll see to it you never practice medicine again. Leave. Now!" his voice was quiet and dangerous, and only at the end did he shout, on the last word. Dr. Solomon got up from his chair and just as he was about to walk out he turned back to us.

"I truly, truly, am so, so sorry," I looked up at the sound of the sincerity in his voice and saw tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry Dr. Solomon, but unless your sorry can save my little girl I don't forgive you," my voice shook, but it was determined, and angry, but only just. And with that he walked out, closing the door to leave us to our miseries.

In the three months I'd left the hospital only once, and I left her room when needed. Antoinette wasn't allowed up here, so I went down to the lobby to see her whenever Alice brought her over. The one time I'd left was before Rora had been allowed visitors; Esme practically forced us into the Volvo and followed us to my house to bring a change of clothes for each of us, and some things for Rora's room at the hospital. She'd left us there after she saw us into the house. We'd packed things for all three of us, and Antoinette, too, because she'd be staying with Esme and Carlisle while we were with Rora.

And somehow in all that grief we'd decided that while we still didn't know the outcome of Rora's condition that we should make love to each other while it still meant something to us. In the brief time we had together I almost forgot how sick my baby was, that she might not live to see tomorrow. But, besides that day we hadn't stepped foot out of this hospital.

For the most part the days ran together, one ocean of endless grief after another. But I very clearly remember the day that things started separating again. Edward and I were sitting in the cot that was left in the room for us. And I was thinking of how doomed she was, that there was no chance of her surviving. And that thought led to all the other people in this hospital that had no chance, and that to the thought of every person who never had a chance. And finally to the vampire sitting beside me who had a hundred years ago lied in a hospital bed much like the one in front of me and new he had no chance, and yet he was sitting here, because one man had the power to save him. "Edward!" he looked at me startled by the sudden outburst.

"What is it, love?" he put his hands to sides of my face and rubbed his thumb on my cheek.

"You can save her! You can save her!" tears were flowing down my face, but for once they were happy.

"What? What do you mean?" he looked confused.

"Edward, you can save her the way Carlisle saved you!" he froze.

"Bella," he shook his head slowly, "I-I,"

"You what?!" my voice was confused now. Why was he shaking his head? This all made perfect sense!

"Bella, think about what you're asking," his eyes were pained again, but a different kind of pain.

"Think about it?! What's there to think about?! You can save her! She doesn't have to die! What is there to think about?!" I pulled my face from his hands and jumped off the cot. "Tell me, Edward! What is there to think about?!" he was standing not a second after I was and he tried to take me into his arms again but I pulled away. "Don't you touch me until you tell me what the hell there is to think about!" I was yelling at him, and he didn't even look mad.

"Bella, listen-," he tried to grab my hand but I didn't let him.

"No! No you listen! You can save her!" I pointed to the sick baby on the bed. Angry tears were flowing freely now as I yelled at the only man I'd ever love again.

"Bella, I know, that I can. But is that what's best for her? Is that better than…di-ieng? Is it really better?"

"Of course it is! What do you want her to die?!" some of the tears turned betrayed.

"No! Of course not! How could you even say that? She's just as much my daughter as she is yours, why on Earth would I want her to die?"

"Then why on Earth would you ask if saving her was best?!"

"Bella, please, I'm not saying no, I thought about this a long ti-,"

"You've already thought about this and you didn't tell me?!" I was furious now and surprised no one came in to tell us to stop until I remembered Carlisle had gotten us in a sound proof room.

"Yes, but it was just as a last resort-,"

"Don't you think that at this point we should be looking at last resorts?! She's been like this for three months, Edward!"

"I know, but Bella, please, let me explain, and please actually listen to what I tell you. She'll be four years old _forever_; her mind will mature while her body stays four years old. And immortal children have a harder time controlling their bloodlust, suffering that will be no better than this, but this, Bella, you can end this," suddenly my brilliant revelation didn't seem so wonderful. Could she possibly win?

"I-I can't let her die, Edward, I just…I can't," a wild sob escaped my lips and I fell to the floor, but Edward wouldn't allow that, he caught me around the waist before my knees could hit the linoleum.

"Okay, then we'll do it, okay? We'll do it. If that's what you want," I nodded into his shoulder as he cried with me, tearless sobs.

"You forgot to tell her that it's illegal to create immortal children, Edward," I looked up, startled at the voice, I hadn't heard the door open. Rosalie was standing there, her eyes were like golden ice, hard and cold and unwelcoming.

"I don't care, Rosalie. The Volturi can do whatever they want to me," Edward stared at her, daring her to protest.

"Can they do whatever they want to your "daughter" and your precious Bella, because you know she'll ask to be changed next," Rosalie's eyes were now on the other side of the fence, they were burning like the pits of hell, and I'd never seen anything scarier.

"Naturally. And I'll die before they lay a hand on them. Besides, who said they had to know? Are you going to tell them?" Edward's tone was rising to meet hers.

"Of course not. But do you think you'll be able to keep it a secret for the rest of eternity? All someone has to do is see your immortal baby and all of us are dead! I won't let you kill us Edward, and _I'll_ die before you touch your teeth to that little girl's skin."


	18. Chapter 17

_Previously…_

"Of course not. But do you think you'll be able to keep it a secret for the rest of eternity? All someone has to do is see your immortal baby and all of us are dead! I won't let you kill us Edward, and I'll die before you touch your teeth to that little girl's skin."

**Bella's POV:**

"Don't be ridiculous, Rosalie," he glared at her and the look he gave _her_ had _me_ scared for _my _life, even though Rosalie was clearly the one in trouble with him.

"I'm not, I'm being honest," she was dead serious and we both knew it. I looked back and forth between the two of them and they were both absolutely up for a fight if it came to that.

"She's not your daughter, Rosalie. It's not your decision to make," for a second she flinched but then returned too furious, determined expression she wore before.

"She's not your daughter, either," and now I was angry. Edward was the only father Aurora had ever had.

"He's her father in every way that counts, Rosalie. The only father she's ever had, and don't you _ever_ say otherwise," I'd never sounded so scary, I even scared myself. But they were vampires and they probably weren't scared at all. Her eyes flashed to my face.

"You know Edward really needs to stop lying to you, if you were really good mother you would have let her off life support a long time ago," I choked on a breath and the endless stream, no waterfall, of tears started flowing. And suddenly I was on the floor sitting on my butt. And Rosalie was being pinned to the wall by her neck; thank god she didn't have to breathe, because she'd be dead.

"SAY IT AGAIN! I DARE YOU! SAY IT! SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Edward was shouting at her, her hands were at his arm trying to pull him off.

"EDWARD! LET HER GO!" I was off the floor faster then I thought possible and trying in vain to get him off her.

"NOT UNTIL SHE TAKES IT BACK!" I'd never seen him so angry, or so deadly. He had Rosalie by the neck! I was surprised Emmett wasn't here yet to tear him to pieces.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, EDWARD! I DON'T CARE! SHE'S RIGHT, ANYWAY!" my voice was thick with tears and my hands slipped from his stone arms. Suddenly Rosalie was sitting on the floor with her hands at her throat and Edward was facing me. He took me gently, more gentle than I thought possible in his state, into his arms and murmured in my ear.

"Don't ever let me hear you say that again. How many times do I have to tell you that you're a good mother, a wonderful mother, the best in the world? When will you listen to me?" his voice was pained suddenly.

"I'm not," my voice cracked and it made the words more pathetic than they already were.

"Yes. You are," his voice was fierce and I wanted nothing more than to believe him. I shook my head and whimpered like a pathetic dog.

"Oh, stop lying to her, Edward. You know she should have taken her off life support months ago," Edward tightened his hold on me as she spoke, I imagine trying not to attack her again.

"Rosalie, stop, right now. I don't have a problem with tearing you to bits," he was dead serious, no pun intended, but it would appear so was Rosalie.

"That's enough! Rosalie, go home now! Edward, I don't ever want to hear you threaten your sister again!" my head turned so fast is gave me whiplash. Standing in the doorway was a very livid looking Carlisle, which was odd, because I'd never seen Carlisle angry before, and to tell you the truth it was quite scary. He might have even been scarier than Edward right then.

"Carlisle, she-," Edward was cut off. Somehow Carlisle had managed to make him angrier.

"That's enough, Edward. We'll discuss this at home," suddenly I was angry. I glared at Carlisle. I was about to speak but Edward beat me to it.

"We're not going anywhere Carlisle. I refuse to leave my daughter here alone in a hospital," Carlisle's gaze held the agony of an immeasurable amount of time on this Earth and he sighed.

"Edward, listen to me. I know your reluctant to-," he was cut off suddenly by an irate Edward.

"Reluctant? Reluctant?! Carlisle, I'm a little bit more than reluctant to leave my dieing daughter by herself! I _absolutely refuse_!" Carlisle waited patiently for him to finish, not even blinking.

"Edward, I need you to calm down-don't interrupt me son," he scolded after Edward tried to cut him off. "I realize you're upset, I also realize upset is a gross understatement, but you can't help her if you're not thinking straight. I will support you in any decision you make, you're her father and it's your job to determine what's best for her at this point, but only after I trust you've thought through that decision thoroughly. So please, this shouldn't take long, come home and have this discussion with your family, I know they'll stand by you to," he glared at Rosalie as he said this.

"Speak for yourself, Carlisle," she said, not looking at him. "I won't risk my life if he wants to break the law."

"What do you mean, "break the law"? What, is there a, like, a rule or something?" I spoke up finally. Rosalie looked up at me, smug and all knowing.

"You bet your ass there is, sweetheart. I'm not sure if Edward's explained the Volturi to you, but the creators of immortal children, and the children themselves, when caught, are murdered. The Volturi will kill Edward and Rora, and anyone who stands with them," she smirked when my eyes widened. She really couldn't win could she? She just couldn't. And I couldn't bear the thought of Edward dieing. Or any member of my new family. Not even Rosalie. I loved them all, and though they'd kill me, too, the thought of Edward ceasing to exist killed me.

"Bella, look at me," Edward stared straight into my eyes and into my very soul. "I won't let them touch her. They won't ever know, I promise you that. She'll be safe, if it means we have to be evasive and secluded for the rest of eternity that's what we'll do. If this is what you want, I promise, we'll keep her safe," my vision was starting to blur as my eyes teared up.

"I love you, Edward. I love you so much," I buried my face in his chest and he held me as tight as possible without hurting me.

"I love you to, Bella. God, I love you. _So_ much, _so God damn much_," he breathed shakily into my hair.

"Edward, Bella, we really need to discuss this with the family," I turned to Carlisle and his face was grave. Then I turned to look at my baby. She looked so small in that big ol' bed. Tiny, and broken, with tubes everywhere. I didn't want to leave her; it would cause me physical pain to walk out the door. But I knew I had to, if I ever wanted a chance to see her out of here. Home, happy, I needed to leave her for a little bit. I untangled myself from Edward's arms and let go of all but his hand, I needed him there. I walked over to the side of her bed and with my left hand I stroked her cheek, and her little nose. I kissed her forehead softly and touched my head lightly to hers.

"Baby, mommy's gonna leave for a little bit, but I'll be back soon," my voice cracked and it took everything I had and then some not to cry. I wanted to be strong. "So soon, so soon you won't have time to miss me. I'm gonna leave you here with one of the nurses, okay? Susan, remember her, she gave you the lollipop one time? I'll be back soon, baby, I promise you. I promise," I kissed her cheek and pulled back and Edward leaned down to kiss her little forehead.

"Daddy's going to go with mommy but I promise, we'll be back real soon. Really, really soon. Daddy's going to try and make everything better, okay? My Princess Ballerina Sleeping Beauty. I love you baby girl, daddy loves you so much. You mean the world to me, you and your mommy and your baby sister," he kissed her again and as he stood up we watched for an immeasurable moment. Then when Susan walked in (Carlisle had gone to go get her) we reluctantly turned our backs and walked away.

The drive here had been a blur. Edward drove slower than normal but the trees still blew by, not because he was driving fast, but because I was numb. I held his hand in my lap and I clutched it with tenacious fingers.

Rosalie drove her red BMW behind us and in his determination to make sure she'd have this discussion with the family, Carlisle drove behind her.

We pulled up to the house and there stood Alice and Jasper on the porch. Jasper had Antoinette in his arms and when she saw her daddy's car her face lit up and her hands reached out to us. I was out of the car and up the steps before even Edward could get my door for me.

"Oh my baby!" my voice cracked as I took her into my arms. She squealed happily, the sound was so bizarre, and yet so familiar at the same time. I'd recognize her voice anywhere, but happy was so far from where I was, from anything I'd been or been around that the sound seemed alien to me.

"Mmmmy!" her arms went around my neck and she gave me a wet kiss on my cheek. I almost chuckled, but then I remembered that Rora had taught her that, and I wanted to cry all over again. "Dadeeeeeeeeeeee!" her arms reached out to Edward and he smiled softly at her. He took her from my arms and pulled her little body to his chest. She gave him a kiss, too.

"My baby girl," he whispered and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Daddy missed you, I'm sorry we've been gone so long, but we'll be home soon, I promise."

We stood on the porch for I'm not sure how long, but for a little while it almost seemed things were not as bad as they were. And I all but forgot the little girl lying in the hospital with tubes down her throat. I guess Antoinette was tired because Edward began humming my lullaby in her ear, and she eventually dozed off.

We all walked inside and I followed Edward up to the nursery to lay her down. Since Edward and I had met Alice had taken it upon herself to add a room here for the girls. Once we both kissed her and wished sweet dreams we went back downstairs to the music room where everyone was assembled. Carlisle stood in front of the big window and Esme and Alice sat on the couch to his right. Jasper sat next to his wife with his arm around her as she tried not to break down into tearless sobs. Emmett was sitting and then getting up again and then sitting down in the armchair across from the couch that Esme, Alice, and Jasper sat on, (have you ever seen a vampire so jumpy?). And Rosalie stood in the far corner of the room, looking like she wanted to kill us all. Edward sat down in the free chair and pulled me onto his lap. Carlisle waited a moment before he began.

"I know you all know why we're here. Someone we love dearly is dying, she will not make it. Not unless we act, and you all know of what I speak. The choice is of course up to Edward and Bella, but I think we all know what they'll choose, despite any turn this discussion may take," he almost smiled, almost. "I imagine that you all want Aurora to live, but if anyone has any opinions, please voice them now," he looked like he winced as he threw a wary glance in Rosalie's direction.

"You already know what I think Edward," Rosalie's whisper was blank and monotone.

"Oh for god's sake, Rosalie!" the voice was not Edward's, or mine even. It was Alice's. "She's my niece! I don't care how much you hate this life, or how jealous you are of Bella and Edward, but how can you not at the least have enough compassion to let her live?! Are you really that cold hearted?! Do you really not care about her?!"

"Of course I care, Alice! It's because I care I won't let this happen!"

"_WON'T_?! DON'T YOU THINK FOR A SECOND YOU HAVE A SAY IN THIS DECISION! YOU'RE NOT HER MOTHER! BELLA IS! AND UNTIL THE DAY YOU ARE A MOTHER OF A SICK AND DYING CHILD DON'T PRETEND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! OH, BUT WAIT, YOU'LL NEVER BE A MOTHER!" Rosalie's face was a mask of pain and horror as Alice restated what all of us already knew. Vampires could not have children; therefore Rosalie could never be a mother.

"Alice, don't," my head turned wildly to Emmett as he defended his wife. "I don't agree with her right now, but I understand what she means," Edward growled suddenly. "Dude! Let me finish! Just because I understand doesn't mean I condone it, I love that little girl, I think it's safe to say everyone in this room does, but I know Rose, and I understand why she'd think that letting her die would be the best thing, we all know she has the hardest time with this life," he talked as if she wasn't in the room with us, he wouldn't even look at her.

"Understand, Emmett? You understand me? My ass you understand me! If you really understood you'd be trying to convince them not to do this to her!" Rosalie was livid as she walked toward us. I could feel cold energy radiating off her in waves, so much so that Edward's cold skin seemed hot.

"Rose, I know you love her. I know it's hard for you, I know you want a baby, and you know I wish I could give you that more than anything in the world, I wish I could give you a baby, but that's just not possible for us, but don't condemn them just because they have what you want, don't let jealousy-,"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH JEALOUSY!" she seethed.

"Stop lying, Rose," Jasper spoke now. "You have your legitimate reasons for your thoughts and opinions but jealousy is a big part of it," he didn't look at her as he spoke.

The room was suddenly very quiet. Not a single sound was made except for my uneven breathing, because no one else had to breath, and I imagined at the moment it was easier not too. But someone had to say something.

"I do understand, Rose," she looked at me startled. Then looked like she was about to protest. "Wait, I don't mean about the vampire thing, how hard this life must be. I don't understand how you could wish for humanity above all else, not when you have someone who loves you so much," I looked at Emmett, who was staring at Rosalie. "How you could give him up. But I understand how you could want a baby so badly, want motherhood so badly. There's not a feeling to compare it to, it's completely unique, it's its own world. One of the most beautiful places you'll ever be. The love you feel for your children can't be put into words, it's all consuming, that feeling, that instinct, takes over, and there's nothing in the world that matters more than that child, and you'd do anything for her, be anything for her. And maybe I am being selfish, no, I know I'm being selfish, but _I can't let her die_. Motherhood is a place you never leave, a place that once you're there there's no turning back, and you will forever be there, forever living for your baby. That child becomes your reason for everything, the very reason you exist. Aurora and Antoinette, they were the only reason I had, it wasn't my mother, it wasn't my father, it wasn't my writing or my friends, it was them. And even though now I have three reasons instead of two, if I were to lose Edward for whatever reason, I'd still have to be strong for them, I wouldn't be able to let them now how miserable, how hopeless I would be, because they're my children, and they are ultimately more important than myself, therefore I would still have a reason to be strong. But if I were to lose one of them, what is to keep me from being a miserable wretch? As selfish as I am? Especially when Edward is to be just as miserable? Do you see now? Just a little bit? Do you see why this is my only option?" tears were running silently down my face though my voice was strangely calm.

"You'd still have Antoinette, you'd be just fine," her voice was harsh, but there was an undercurrent of something. I heard Esme sigh.

"For someone as wise as you are you'd think you'd stop being so immature," Esme spoke for the first time.

"What are you talking about?" Rose snapped.

"Yes, they'd have Antoinette, but while you, Rose, have never been a mother, though it is something you want above all else, you have not experienced the feeling, to lose even one child is enough, I am evidence of that, I hadn't man I loved as much as I love Carlisle now or how Bella loves Edward, but you can not imagine the feeling. It is as sharp as the pain of transformation is in my mind, worse even. And we both know that Bella will need to be with Edward as he will need to be with her, therefore she will eventually be immortal. And what about Edward? Can you do that to your brother? No matter how unfeeling you are for your sis-Bella?" apparently Esme thought that Rosalie would not want me to hear me called her sister. I agreed with her.

"This is isn't about Edward or Bella! This is about Aurora!"

"Rosalie, you're not thinking about anyone but yourself right now," Jasper's voice was ice and he refused to meet Rosalie's eyes.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Maybe not entirely," Edward looked up at her. "You're thinking about her, too. And I realize that in some ways you're right, maybe completely right," my breath caught in my throat. _He_'_s only agreeing with me so that I_'_ll be happy, he knows this isn_'_t best for Rora_. "But I'm a selfish creature, Rosalie, and I won't give up my daughter, and she _is_ my daughter. I may not be her biological father, but I love her as any father loves his child. Please, _please_ Rose, you don't have to stay and risk your life with me, no one does, but I'm doing this, as long as Bella will agree to it, I'm doing this," his eyes revealed all the pain he was keeping out of his voice.

"Fine," she whispered, "but I'm staying," her eyes were hard again.

"That's your choice, Rose."

"I think it's now safe to say everyone is staying," Carlisle looked at Edward. It was quiet for a long time. But I knew I had to speak.

"I want you to change me first," it was but a whisper, but everyone heard.

"Why?" Edward asked me.

"Because otherwise she won't be able to be around Aurora, and she wants to be there for the change, too," it was Rosalie who spoke.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Carlisle looked at Edward questioningly.

"It'll be fine, Carlisle, I can see that much," Alice whispered, but her eyes looked hopeful almost.

"Well, then, how are we going to do this? When?" Everyone looked at me. But I held Rosalie's gaze.

"The sooner the better," and she nodded in agreement.

* * *

Alice wanted to be there, and Edward wanted her close so she could keep an eye on how long my transformation would take, but Jasper seemed to be the only one Antoinette would go with right now besides me and Edward, and we definitely didn't want her in the house. And though I quite trusted Jasper with her Edward was still a bit jumpy, so Alice was going with him, and he'd just have to call for updates. Rosalie refused to go anywhere, and Emmett and Carlisle would be in the room, Carlisle to administer the morphine to me, he and Edward were hoping the pain would be less intense that way, and Emmett there just in case Edward lost control. I didn't think he would, he just loved me too much, but of course as self-loathing as he was he has no faith in himself whatsoever.

I was currently upstairs in Edward's room. I was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top, Alice said it would be hot enough without my usual jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, Carlisle said it really wouldn't make a difference but Edward wanted to do anything that might help me. Carlisle was readying the shot of morphine he was going to give me, and I don't think I've ever seen a needle that big.

I didn't even feel it when he put the needle in, but Edward lay next to me while he waited for the morphine to take affect. He was humming my lullaby softly, as if I wasn't already falling asleep.

"Edward, it's time," I looked up sleepily at Carlisle. I felt Edward move from off the bed, Emmett was standing in the corner, and he shifted slightly when Edward moved. He was standing over me, he cupped my cheek with his hand and rubbed his thumb across my lower lip, his other hand ran through my hair.

"I love you, Bella. I won't hurt you, I promise," his voice was strained.

"I never thought you would," I whispered. He lowered his lips to my forehead, and tilted my head back slightly, exposing my neck. His arms moved down to hold my arms at my sides, and he lowered his lips to my throat, kissed it once, and bit down.

REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!


	19. Chapter 18

Bella POV:

It hurt. I couldn't begin to describe how much. A searing, burning, all consuming _fire_ burned through my body. Every organ, tissue, _everything_ burned. Surely I must resemble a black, deformed piece of char by now.

I wondered how long it had been. Days, months, years? I had no other thought than death, that death now would be a relief. But that thought made way for an emotion, the first emotion since this pain started, guilt. Like, somehow, if I died, someone would be hurting, I'd hurt someone. More than one someone? And I knew that this person, people's, pain would hurt me so much more than this. I concentrated hard on that thought, and realized it was the same reason I wasn't screaming, I didn't want him to hurt, and suddenly the most perfect face I'd ever seen whirled up before my closed eyes, and the all consuming love that filled me and temporarily numbed me brought forth a name for this beautiful man, _Edward_.

Everything came rushing back to me. The first time I saw him in the bookstore, too worried about Aurora to notice his inhuman beauty, when he lay at my feet, with Rora in his arms, every time he comforted me, assured me everything would be okay, every 'I love you' he'd whispered in my ear, every time he held the girls, watched the girls, every time they'd called him daddy. When he'd made love to me, his lips traveling every inch of my body, the way his hands caressed every crevice and line, when he finally stopped teasing me and gifted me the sensation of having him inside of me, the love and adoration in his eyes as he held me close afterwards, and we both let go of the painless fantasy we'd allowed ourselves to believe in for the short time that had been bestowed on us.

I thought of Antoinette and Aurora. Especially Aurora. I felt a pang of guilt and sadness wash over me as I thought of her. Surely she must feel our absence; we'd promised her we'd be back soon. Was she lonely? Oh god, she must be so scared without us there, we had not left her side in three months, and now suddenly we were gone for…how long had it been now? I'd lost track of time.

Antoinette was with Jasper and Alice, but she would be okay, right? She wouldn't miss us too badly. Did she even remember us? We had been at the hospital so much; would she recognize my face when she saw it? I would look different enough when this was all over; I wouldn't have been surprised if she had not recognized my face had I looked exactly the same as I had before. But I was her mother, right; she'd have to remember me, right? And as I tried to banish the painful thought the fire burning through my veins came again to the forefront of my mind.

Edward POV:

She had not woken up yet. I sat by her side holding her hand trying desperately not to cry.

My unbeating heart clenched painfully in my chest as I thought about the pain she must be feeling and a strange sense of anticipation and anxiousness as I thought of the few hours left of her pain I would have to endure. _God_, _you_'_re so selfish_,_ Edward_. I was thinking about _myself_ and _my_ pain?! I prayed it would be over soon.

A brief image of a little girl in a huge hospital bed flashed before my eyes, and this time I could not control the sob that escaped my lips. Oh, Rora, princess, baby girl, my baby girl. I let out a strangled breath and looked up at the ceiling, as if the remedy to all this pain was there in the paint, that it could supply some sort of comfort.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look into the eyes of my mother. . ._mother_. I could not control the sobs anymore, and they had accumulated so that as they racked my body now I could not even breathe, so it was a good thing I didn't need to. She sat down next to me and wrapped me in her arms, and they were stronger than even Emmett's could've been, because they held all the love of a mother. She stroked my hair as I cried into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Edward. It'll be okay, I promise you that. I don't even be Alice to tell you this will all turn out for the best," her words offered me comfort, but not because of her reassurances, because every word rang with how much she loved me, Bella, Aurora and Antoinette, she was just so _loving_.

"It's s-so h-a-ard, m-om," I spoke through the sobs.

"I know, darling, I know. Shh," she rocked me back and forth slightly, like I was a small child. _Small child_. The sobs came back with a vengeance.

"I know I'm not your biological mother, Edward, I didn't hold you in my womb, rock you to sleep as a baby, but I _have_ watched you grow, somewhat raised you, I agonized over the time you spent alone, just like any mother, and you _are_ my son. I love you as such, and I'm so proud of you. Of the man you've become, the loving dedicated. . .well, I was going to say husband but I suppose the two of you aren't married yet, you need to get moving on that," she chuckled to herself, I think I might have smiled, "and the father. You're such a wonderful father, Edward, so wonderful. I've never seen anyone more dedicated to their children. You and Bella are such wonderful parents, and you've been through so much, and you haven't given up, on each other, on your beautiful babies," she sighed. Her words were confusing me as to if they were supposed to get me to _stop_ crying or make me cry _more_.

"Why do you and Carlisle praise me so?" I whispered, if I spoke any louder my voice would have cracked.

"Because you deserve it, Edward. Every last word of praise."

Jasper POV:

"Uncle Jisper!" Antoinette screamed at me. She'd been crying for hours now, and I couldn't get her to calm down like I usually could. She was scared, terrified, even. Not of me, no, I think she sensed the major shift in her world. I wondered if this small infant girl knew how drastically things had changed in the few short hours she had been asleep before the beginning of Bella's change, it had been nearly three days, and according to my Alice Bella would be full vampire in just a few short minutes.

Of course, that didn't mean we could go back, her thirst would be out of control for the first decade _at least_. In all honesty, this plan had not been very well thought out. Bella would not be able to be around either one of her daughters for years, especially not Rora. While she would be thousands of times more indestructible than Antoinette her temper would change like the wind, and while Bella would never, ever hurt her not even her love for her would keep her from fighting back, and because she was bigger and stronger I knew Rora would not make it if it came to that, and our jobs were to make sure it _didn_'_t_, but how would any of us be able to deny that mother and daughter each other? And what about Antoinette? What about her? It seemed she had fallen to the way side in all this scheming, I thought, to my shame, quite bitterly. But I knew that wasn't true, the girls were at the forefront of every thought that Bella and Edward had, every plan they made, was never executed unless it benefited the girls. And I hoped to god that luck was on our side, and that the universe decided to stop punishing this innocent family, because if somehow, the _Volturi_ found out. . .well, it was a good thing they would kill us all, because if something happened to anyone of the girls, which it would, because they'd be sure to eliminate Aurora first, none of us, would ever, _ever_, recover.

"Jasper," I turned to look at Alice.

"Yes, honey?" her eyes were wide with excitement, and nervousness, and the two emotions radiated off of her in waves.

"She's going to be waking up soon," and she smiled as I had not seen her smile in ages.

Edward POV:

"Edward?" I turned away from Bella for a moment, Esme had left me to my thoughts a few hours ago, and it was Carlisle who spoke.

"Yes?"

"It's over," and I heard her heart beat faster, faster than it had in this whole process. . .and stop.

No one moved, no one breathed. We all waited there, all eyes trained on her still, perfectly quiet form.

"Bella? My love?" and her eyes fluttered open suddenly.

"Edward," she whispered.

_**If you don't hate me too much, please tell me what you thought, I know it's short, but I wanted to get this out, and really I couldn't drag out the chapter any longer, it had to end here, the next chapter will be up soon, and I can promise this because as soon as this is posted I'm going to go write the next one, and post that when it's done, so later today, it 4:55 am right now so maybe…11:00 am-ish? Review?**_


	20. Chapter 19

_Edward POV_:

"_Edward_?" _I turned away from Bella for a moment_, _Esme had left me to my thoughts a few hours ago_, _and it was Carlisle who spoke_.

"_Yes_?"

"_It_'_s over_," _and I heard her heart beat faster_, _faster than it had in this whole process_. . ._and stop_.

_No one moved_, _no one breathed_. _We all waited there_, all _eyes trained on her still_, _perfectly quiet form_.

"_Bella_? _My love_?" _and her eyes fluttered open suddenly_.

"_Edward_," _she whispered_.

Bella POV:

It was disorienting to say the least, but it was so beautiful, every piece of microscopic dust, I saw it with perfect clarity, the starlight streaming through the window, the lines in the paint, but the most beautiful of all...was the man before me…my Edward.

"Edward," he let out one maniacal sob and pulled me to his chest with such force that I literally lost my breath. Every instinct in this new body told me to pull away, to fight, but I clung him to him with a force I didn't even know I could possess, even in this strange, new body, and cried with him…but they weren't sad tears, or lack of tears, they were of…happiness. Such a strange feeling, the future looked up for the first time in what felt like an eternity, the road would be hard, very hard, but we'd be together, _all_ of us.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so much, darling, so much. So much, so, so, so much," he was shaking with the intensity of his sobs and it scared me a little.

"It's okay, Edward, I'm here, I'll always be here, everything's gonna be okay, I love you, too, always, for eternity," he calmed somewhat, and when he finally looked up at me, into my eyes, I felt the full force of that love, his love, my love, our love, all of it was held in our gaze. And the adoration in his eyes told me that we _would_ be okay.

His hand came up to stroke my face and his thumb rubbed softly over my eye lid, I closed my eyes and leaned in to his touch.

"Oh, Bella," his words were as caressing as his hands on my face. I opened my eyes to look into those black orbs, and missed the gold that was usually there.

"You need to hunt," I frowned at him; I didn't want him to be thirsty. He let out a loud laugh, the first laugh I'd heard in months.

"_I_ need to hunt?!" he kept laughing, not that I was complaining, I loved his laugh, but I didn't get what was so funny.

"Yes?" I looked over at Carlisle who looked like he was also hiding laughter, Emmett was not being so polite, but Carlisle seemed to be pondering something in those ancient eyes of his.

"What about you? You're not thirsty?" Edward looked at me incredulously, that smirk still on his face. I thought about it for a moment, I suppose I _was_ thirsty, there was a burning at the back of my throat, and it itched a bit, but nothing unbearable, which was not what I had expected at all.

"I guess so?" I was still trying to figure out why I felt so _normal_.

"You guess so?" now he just looked incredulous. I nodded.

I did not appreciate the staring; everyone was staring at me, wide eyed and jaws touching the floor.

"What?" I was irritated at their behavior, and wondered if it was because of that newborn temper I'd heard so much about, but then realized I would have been just as irritated had I been human.

"You guess?" it was Emmett who spoke now.

"Yeah, I guess," his mouth hung a little lower.

"Well, this is odd," I looked over at Carlisle, the speed at which I moved my head should have made the room blur but everything was crystal clear.

"Odd?"

"I've never seen a newborn with such restraint. Edward, maybe you should take her hunting, you both need it anyway, keep her out of the way of humans, I don't want to put her into temptations way, though it would appear she is very controlled, I'd rather not take chances," he was staring with polite interest at me as he spoke.

"Okay, Carlisle. Come one, love," he grabbed my hand and pulled me from the bed. "You should get dressed," I nodded, I was still wearing my shorts and tank-top, kissed him quickly, though it took quite a bit of restraint to pull away, and Edward chuckled at my resistance to move a human would have missed, and the glare I shot Emmet and his insulting mouth kept him and his sex jokes where they belonged, inside of his head, and went into the ridiculously huge closet that Alice kept for us, despite the limited amount of time we spent here, to change.

I heard Emmett and Carlisle leave the room, which surprised me, because I had been sure that vampires made no sound when they walked.

"Edward?" I called, and he came in.

"Yes, darling?" he asked politely, appearing out of this air, though I had seen every movement, as if I was not standing there in my bra and underwear, though I suppose he had seen me in less…

"Is there anything in particular I should wear?" I asked, a little baffled as to if there was such thing as proper hunting attire. He laughed at me…again. I glared.

"No, this is your first time, so you'll probably end up ruining whatever it is you're wearing anyway," he smiled, trying to contain his laughter.

"Hmmm," ruin, huh? Maybe….Edward's phone rang.

"Hello, Alice."

"_DON_'_T LET HER_,_ EDWARD_!" drat! So she'd seen my plan.

"Let her do what?" he was clearly confused.

"_She can_'_t wear the Armani dress_! _She can_'_t_! _Don_'_t let her_! _She_'_ll destroy it_!"

"Wha-oh, oh, I see," he smiled.

"_EDWARD CULLEN_, _DON_'_T YOU DARE_! _I SPENT HOURS LOOKING FOR THOSE SHOES_!" he chuckled.

"Well, we should be going now, Alice. We'll see you later."

"_NO_, _WAIT_-," but he had hung up on her.

"I know exactly what you should wear, love," he smiled mischievously.

"What?" my tone was playful.

He went over to the rack in the far back corner, one I avoided at all costs because of the ridiculous satin articles that lay hidden there like snakes in the grass, and pulled out the dress that Alice had bought for me, one I had refused and fought over more than anything else she bought me because of the ridiculous amount of skin showing, though if I was being honest it wasn't that much, it was just I was too insecure to wear something like that, but if it could have been worse, which it was, the dress was _Armani_…and I was honestly too scared to look at the price tag. He proceeded to go over to the shoe rack and pull out the four-inch stiletto heels that had been purchased the same day as that horrendous dress, and walk back over to me so I could put them on.

"Now, as wonderful as I imagine you would look in that, I can't help but take the opportunity to bug Alice, so at least I'll get to see you in it for a little while," he smiled, and I felt myself quite content to stay in what I was already wearing…if he were wearing as little as I…

"Um, Edward," this was going to sound so silly.

"Yes, love?"

"Stilettos?"

"I promise you, you could do cart-wheels in those, running will be no problem," he smirked at my ludicrousness.

"But I thought we were trying to ruin them," I raised my eyebrows.

"We'll get around to it, I promise," that crooked smile I loved so much lit up his perfect face.

"Okay, I trust you," and I got dressed.

* * *

Third Person POV:

The white room was as comforting as a hospital room could be. The heart monitor beeped, a steady, consistent pace, and it was the saddest thing in the world that it was the machines keeping it that way.

The nurse had left long ago, coming into check on the poor girl every few hours. She almost wanted to be mad at the girl's parents, for leaving her so long, but then remembered that the pair of them had not the left the hospital, had barely even left the room, in nearly three months, and any traces of anger were gone, because she knew that whatever was keeping them was crucially important, or perhaps it was their family keeping them away, god knows how hard they tried to get them to just get some fresh air. Also, she remembered they had another little girl, no more than a year old, if that, and knew they must feel terribly guilty for neglecting her.

The little girl would not make it; everyone in the hospital knew this, every doctor, every nurse, every patient and receptionist. The little girl was not going to survive. Every person there knew the family personally in one way or another. The mother's family had been a staple of life here, always donating money, to schools, charities, national parks, the very hospital they were in now. The all knew the little girl's mother, many of the older women had baby-sat her as a child, she had been sweet, and oh so wise for her age. They remembered when she'd mistakenly married that mooching low-life…and when he left her and their sick child. The happiness that had shined for the smallest of moments when she'd found the man she loved like no one had ever loved before. They all approved of him, they knew him, too. The twenty-six year old prodigy, graduated med-school two years early, best surgeon in the state, the country, in fact, alongside his adopted father. He had never dated, though the young nurses were always throwing themselves on him, and the older staff members had been overjoyed when he'd fallen for the girl they all loved like their own…and became the father to her girls they'd needed and been deprived of their whole lives. They'd all noticed the changes in him, how happy he seemed, like the three of them gave him purpose, a reason to carry on, and he loved them like no man had ever loved…and the empty look in both of their eyes as they watched their daughter, because she _was_ his daughter, deteriorate and whither before them, knowing, without a doubt, that they were going to lose her.

The nurse sat there next to the girl, holding her hand, praying that somehow she could escape this fate, that the innocent little girl did not have to die, and knowing her efforts were useless.

* * *

As she was getting up to leave, her break was almost over, she heard the door open, and there stood two people she barely recognized, because they had not been this determined three days ago.

"Dr. Cullen? Mrs. C-Ms. Swan?" she kept forgetting they weren't married.

"Thank you, Susan. We can't thank you enough for staying with her," the sincerity in his voice was impossible to doubt.

"It's not a problem, anyone here would have done the same," the elderly nurse was sure of this.

"Could you excuse us for a minute, Susan? We'd like a minute with her?" the voice startled her, it was so different than the one she'd heard just three days ago, and had the old nurse not been blinded by the determination and fierce…hope set in her eyes she would have seen the incredible and amazing difference in that mother's face.

* * *

It had not been an hour since Susan walked out of the room when she saw the pair of them in each other's arms outside the hospital room they'd occupied for the past three months. They were sobbing, his face was buried in her hair and she hid hers in his chest, there bodies' shook with an intensity that had every parent in the vicinity praying desperately they would be spared the pain the couple were experiencing now.

"Dr. Green, did Aurora…" but she could not finish the sentence. She didn't want to know the answer, but already did…

"They just pulled the plug on the life-support, she died five minutes ago," tears came to the nurse's eyes and she wept silently for them.

"Has Mr. and Mrs. Swan been-,"

"Ms. Swan requested that she tell her herself," Susan nodded, but didn't understand; Renee and her daughter had not spoken in months, and now did not seem like a likely time for them to reconcile.

"Edward," he looked back at her, hesitating at the sound of her voice to get out of the car.

"Yes, my love?" his thumb ran over her quivering bottom lip.

"What if I'm not strong enough for this?" her voice held all the fear she bore, and more, because she bore everyone else's as well.

"Sweetheart, if you couldn't handle this you wouldn't be here, no one would've let you come, but Alice can see that it's going to be fine, you have more restraint at hours old than some of us do at decades. Bella, you're going to be _fine_," he reassured her, but it didn't do much, and he could see that even through the brown contacts she wore.

"Love, look at me, I'll make you a deal, the second you think it's to much for you to handle just tell me and I'll get you out of there, I promise," these words offered comfort, because he had yet to break a promise to her.

"Okay," she tried to smile, but it came out sort of like a grimace, but he appreciated the gesture all the same, he found it hard to smile as well.

"Let's do this then," and he opened her door for her and they walked hand in hand through the rain to the hospital doors and up the elevator to the pediatrics floor.

**Author's Note: I kinda went back and forth with this chapter, hopefully it comes together next chapter, it just came out this way and I think it fits, it's not my best work, well, in my opinion, but I'll leave that to you to judge, so review, 'cause otherwise I won't know what you think of it. : ) : ) : )**

**P.S. The lines aren't necessarily scene breaks, after third person POV most of them are because the mood has changed and I want to separate the emotions, it fit better that way.**


End file.
